Beloved by the green
by Dragon de Hierro
Summary: Levi es capitán de su propia legión y constantemente tiene que proteger a su reino de las terribles bestias que lo acechan y amenazan la supervivencia de los humanos. Eren es el príncipe de los elfos, egoísta y arrogante por naturaleza. Sin embargo y de forma inesperada, terminara convirtiéndose en su última esperanza./ Ereri au/ Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman/ #3 Green love series.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人".

**Pareja:** Eren Jaeger/ Levi Ackerman.

**Imagen de portada: **Todos los créditos correspondientes a lolakasa por su bello arte.

**Advertencias: **AU!Magic, uso del lenguaje altisonante o vulgar, insinuación de otras parejas distintas a la pareja principal, uso probable del OoC, hopeful end.

**Temática: **Universo alterno mágico.

**Nota:** Este fanfic es la tercera parte de la serie Green love, no hay necesidad de leer las otras dos partes si no las has leído, la historia igual se entiende perfectamente bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo **

**E**rase una vez la historia de un peculiar reino, en un peculiar mundo con su peculiar gente. Como es de suponer, este mundo no pertenece a una realidad normal y ciertamente, no a un universo cercano y mucho menos común. Las criaturas mágicas que en ese mundo habitaban fueron foco de leyendas de los hombres, incluso de mundos distintos. Conocidas y admiradas por civilizaciones y generaciones enteras. Un mundo tan viejo que parece cobrar vida con cada nueva leyenda que se dice de él. El tiempo funciona de manera distinta al de otros universos y por eso, a pesar de ser tan viejo, sigue siendo relativamente joven.

Se cuenta que el reino de los elfos, el reino más poderoso que cualquier otro reino mágico, nació de la nada. Que la Señora del universo le dio preferencia a sus hijos elfos e hizo de ellos más que un simple reino, una fuerte nación que no ha podido ser derrocada.

Es sólo la mitad de la verdad.

Que los elfos siempre fueron criaturas crueles, codiciosos con los reinos hermanos y sedientos de poder. Más que cualquier cosa, ansiaban el poder como los dragones codiciaban el dorado del oro. Que por eso su reino se fortificaba con el reluciente oro y el fino mármol blanco que desangraba en cada estatua erigida para sus antiguos reyes, en cada fuente de agua clara que había por la ciudadela y hasta en la última piedra que sostenía el imponente castillo real.

Es sólo la mitad de la verdad.

Dicen que la crueldad de estas criaturas no conoció limite alguno y que un reino tan insignificante en poder y riqueza como el de los hombres humanos, pagó la factura. Que sus viejos elfos magos maldijeron al pueblo humano con una maldición que los condenaba a estar atrapados detrás de fuertes murallas que los protegían de las bestias.

Es sólo la mitad de la verdad.

Sobre todo, les gusta contar la historia de cierto príncipe elfo en particular. Dicen que era el príncipe menor y que estaba tan cegado por la envidia y los celos que trató de envenenar a su hermano mayor, quien acababa de ascender al trono. Dicen que su padre y su hermano no mostraron piedad alguna y lo desterraron lejos de su reino, lejos de lo que el príncipe conocía.

Es sólo la mitad de la verdad.

Que el pobre príncipe encontró refugio en la ciudad amurallada de los humanos. Que el capitán de la legión que trataba de alejar a las bestias cuando se acercaban demasiado a su ciudad, cayó perdidamente enamorado del príncipe desterrado; que fue su amor el que lo condujo a levantar a sus tropas en contra del reinado del hermano mayor de su príncipe. Pero que el príncipe, siempre arrogante y egoísta, no devolvió los afectos al humano y en su lugar, regresó a su reino y tomó la corona de su hermano mayor. En el proceso, matando de dolor al capitán humano.

Pero... de nuevo, es sólo la mitad de la verdad.

Toda la verdad es un poco menos cruel, más fantasiosa y completamente más dramática de lo que la gente quiere recordar. Se olvidan del verdadero origen de los elfos, de que los humanos nunca fueron totalmente inocentes e indefensos y que Sina fue la mente maestra que puso a varios reinos en discordia, los unos contra los otros. Ellos no hablan acerca del príncipe elfo con extremidades demasiado largas y ojos demasiado verdes que hizo una noble promesa a los humanos; quien en primer lugar, mereció la corona de rey más que cualquier otro. Que se enamoró y tuvo que ver a su amor envejecer y morir. También se olvidan de que el capitán murió de anciano en su cama y que el príncipe elfo se quedó con él hasta su último aliento.

Ellos olvidaron sus nombres.

Sus nombres eran Eren y Levi. El príncipe elfo y el soldado humano, destinados a enamorarse pero a no estar juntos. Al menos no en esta vida.

Pero, para poder contar la historia del príncipe de los elfos y el soldado humano, al que se le conoció como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, tenemos que remontarnos a demasiados siglos atrás. Hubo un tiempo en que las criaturas mágicas fueron nómadas, no había linajes, coronas, palacios, reinos ni naciones. Todas las criaturas mágicas pasaban sus días buscando un lugar seguro en donde las horribles bestias no se comieran a sus hijos, hacían nidos en los troncos de los árboles, en pequeñas madrigueras, en la copa de un frondoso árbol o en la oscuridad de las cuevas.

Había criaturas mágicas dispersas por todas partes, tratando de sobrevivir, tratando de conseguir comida y un lugar seguro para pasar las noches. Sin embargo, de entre ellas, existió un elfo con su pequeño clan de apenas veinte elfos bajo su mando, a diferencia de las demás criaturas, ellos compartían la comida y se cuidaban las espaldas entre sí. Todavía eran nómadas en busca de un lugar para establecerse, pero eran menos susceptibles a los ataques de las feroces bestias. Con el tiempo más elfos escucharon de este clan y poco a poco, se fueron uniendo a él.

Venían de todas partes y lo que en un inicio había sido sólo un puñado de elfos, pronto se convirtió en un clan lo suficientemente grande como para formar un pequeño reino. Su líder los guió para combatir a las bestias que pudieran encontrarse en su camino, ganando de esta forma más tierras y un lugar seguro para habitarlo. Se hicieron con vastos bosques verdes, montañas y cascadas impresionantes que desbocaban en preciosos ríos de aguas cristalinas. Pronto, aprendieron a cazar, a cultivar, a escribir y leer. Aprendieron las artes de la guerra y construyeron pequeñas chozas para resguardarse del frío. Más elfos escucharon las noticias y se unieron al enorme clan, todos ansiosos por ser como sus hermanos y aprender a escribir, leer, cultivar y ser guerreros formidables.

Lo que fueron chozas sencillas y campestres, se transformaron en casas más sofisticadas de madera resistente a los fuertes vientos del norte, plantaron árboles, plantas y flores. Algunos construyeron sus casas en lo alto de los árboles gigantes, y otros permanecieron en tierra. Trabajaron juntos y de esa forma, se hicieron de muchos recursos, oro, plata, diamantes y el granito para construir casas aún más fuertes. Se hicieron caminos de piedra fina en los senderos más lodosos, fuertes puentes que cruzaban los ríos y pronto, el pequeño pueblo tomó forma de una impresionante ciudad.

Entonces, al pasar de las generaciones el hijo mayor del elfo que unificó a todo una raza, fue nombrado rey por el pueblo. Y su modesta casa en la cima de un risco, con la imponente cascada de fuego a espaldas de su casa como su guardián, se convirtió en un enorme palacio real, menos impresionante que los que vendrían para generaciones futuras, pero todavía muy grande. Y el pueblo dejó de ser un pueblo y se convirtió en un reino, el primer reino que este mundo conocería. Lo llamaron Nórdian, por su posición privilegiada en el norte y sus orígenes reales en él.

El pueblo de elfos que pertenecía a las montañas blancas se anexó a Nórdian después de años de reticencia y fueron conocidos como elfos albinos, por su clara diferencia con los elfos que habían venido del norte. Hubo un pueblo de elfos al sur que se negó a anexarse a Nórdian y en cambio, forjaron su propio reino y lo llamaron Eather. El reino de Nórdian se negó a reconocerlos y en su lugar, los llamaron elfos salvajes del sur, pero esa es una historia aparte. Las demás criaturas siguieron el ejemplo de los elfos y crearon sus propios pueblos modestos. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que nacieran grandes reinos, no tan poderosos ni impresionantes como el de los elfos, pero lo suficiente para que fueran reconocidos.

Esa fue la historia de como nacieron los reinos y de como los elfos lograron colocarse en la cima de todos ellos, con un imperio tan brillante como el reluciente oro de su ciudad y tan formidable como sus salvajes cascadas. Todo esto nos lleva a un par de siglos más tarde y a un joven príncipe elfo llamado Grisha, destinado a ascender al trono cuando el momento llegara. Se destacó por ser un excelente príncipe guerrero que protegía a su reino, haciéndole honor a su título. Sin embargo, como suele suceder en todas las historias, el príncipe se enamoró perdidamente a primera vista de Diana, una elfa campesina de las montañas blancas.

Fueron amigos por casi medio siglo y el príncipe cayó aún más profundo de la elfa de piel pálida, cabello como la nieve de diciembre y ojos de un azul metálico que no había visto en otros ojos. Él había querido cortejarla por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, el día de su coronación estaba cerca y su padre, el que aún era rey, le prohibió cortejar a una elfa campesina que no tenía sangre real. En su lugar, comprometió al joven príncipe con Carla, una princesa ninfa.

Ninfairheim se había convertido rápidamente en un pueblo próspero y casi tan grande como el propio Nórdian. El rey de las ninfas y el padre de Grisha habían llegado a un acuerdo fructuoso para ambos reinos, forjando la primer alianza que se conocería entre las criaturas mágicas. Entonces, el rey de las ninfas ofreció la mano de su hija en matrimonio al príncipe para estrechar el acuerdo que ya se había hecho con los elfos. Y el padre de Grisha aceptó sin dudar.

Grisha y Carla se casaron al poco tiempo en una ceremonia sin precedentes, con el reino elfo y el de las ninfas celebrando por dos semanas enteras la unión de sus pueblos. Fue así como Grisha ascendió al trono, amargado e infeliz por haber sido obligado a casarse con alguien que no amaba. Fue así como Carla, princesa de las ninfas, se convirtió en la gran esposa real y reina de los elfos, toda inocencia e ingenuidad, como sólo una ninfa podía ser.

Esta unión por supuesto que trajo beneficios para ambas naciones, las ninfas vinieron desde su reino para asentarse en Nórdian y con ellas trajeron las artes mágicas, y enseñaron a los elfos a usar la propia magia que por tantos años habían desconocido tener. Les enseñaron los hechizos curativos y los elfos perfeccionaron cualquier tipo de magia y hechizos que se les enseñaba. Al mismo tiempo, algunos elfos emigraron a Ninfairheim y les enseñaron a las ninfas las artes de la guerra, a construir acueductos para llevar el agua a sus ciudadanos y cualquier fortaleza que protegiera al pueblo de las invasiones.

Ambos pueblos fueron un balance perfecto entre los usuarios de magia y los guerreros. Eso los volvía formidables frente a otros reinos.

Entonces Valbour, el reino de los duendes, también se decidió a forjar una alianza entre Nórdian y Ninfairheim. El rey de los duendes le dio a Grisha a su única hija para que la tomara como consorte y formara parte del harem del rey. Así fue como Valbour, Nórdian y Ninfairheim estrecharían vínculos. Luego, vendría el reino del Bosque verde a unirse a esta alianza y una dríada de la nobleza pasaría a ser parte del harem del rey elfo. Cuando Nórdian se hizo aún más poderoso y próspero con sus múltiples alianzas, Grisha por fin pudo tomar a Diana como su última consorte, sabiendo que su padre ya no podría negarse a esta unión, pues ahora Grisha era el rey.

Todas las reinas en el harem gozaban de los mismos privilegios, sin embargo, era la gran esposa real la que dirigía el harem y la que desde luego, sería la madre del heredero al trono, sin importar qué. Carla, después de todo, era la esposa legitima. A pesar de que el rey trataba de darles las mismas atenciones a todas sus esposas, sin duda, su favorita era Diana por razones obvias. Siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Entonces, de todas las esposas del rey elfo, fue Diana la que se embarazó primero, trayendo al primogénito de Grisha y al príncipe mayor. Nórdian se alegró y festejó la llegada de su primer príncipe que fue llamado Zeke. Sin embargo, esperaban con ansias al hijo de la gran esposa real. El heredero al trono que sería el puente que uniría definitivamente a Nórdian y Ninfairheim, y consolidaría a estos dos reinos en una nación fuerte. Pero pasaron algunos años más y Carla no lograba embarazarse, en su lugar, fue Magnolia, la princesa de los duendes quien dio a luz a una princesa. A esa princesa la llamaron Isabel y Nórdian y sus reinos aliados se alegraron y festejaron la llegada de la princesa Isabel.

Dos años más tarde fue el turno de la duquesa del Bosque verde en dar a luz a la segunda princesa, a quien llamaron Gabi. Y Nórdian y sus tres reinos aliados festejaron y se alegraron ante la llegada de la tercer princesa, pero el pueblo de Nórdian aún deseaba a su príncipe que heredaría el trono... pero la gran esposa real no conseguía quedar embarazada. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos tortuosos años más para que por fin la reina Carla lograra embarazarse.

Y cuando el príncipe que heredaría la corona nació por fin, los cuatro reinos aliados se regocijaron y celebraron por semanas enteras la llegada del príncipe. Reyes y reinas de reinos que ni siquiera tenían alianza con Nórdian, viajaron desde sus lejanos palacios sólo para conocer al principito que estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Incluso la señora del universo se alegró ante su llegada y forjó la dorada corona que más tarde, ella misma se encargaría de poner sobre su cabeza. Ese príncipe fue llamado Eren.

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa del mes de julio, el verano estaba en todo su apogeo y eso significaba que las tardes lluviosas solían ser más fuertes que en otras épocas del año. El palacio estaba en silencio, todos dormían profundamente y los guardias resguardaban cada pasillo y entrada del enorme castillo que albergaba a la familia real. Los relámpagos alumbraban de vez en cuando las habitaciones con una luz blanca que desgarraba la oscuridad con un rápido flash y luego le seguía el espantoso rugido que haría sobresaltar hasta al más valiente.

Fue uno de esos los que provocaron que uno de los príncipes se despertara de su sueño y su llanto fuera escuchado en cada rincón del palacio. Carla se levantó casi enseguida para arrullar y calmar a su bebé que no cesaba de llorar, caminó hacia la enorme y ostentosa cuna al otro lado de la habitación real, en donde al príncipe se le permitiría dormir hasta que cumpliera los dos años élficos de edad. La reina se inclinó sobre la cuna y cogió al pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar y patalear. Ella de inmediato empezó a mecerlo y a hablarle con palabras suaves que pretendían calmar la angustia de su hijo. Pronto el bebé calló y miró a su mamá con sus enormes y llorosos ojos verdes, había una mata de cabello castaño en su cabeza y dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo que evidenciaban su herencia élfica.

Era un príncipe mestizo que tenía tantas características de un elfo, como de una ninfa. Él todavía no lo sabía, pero ahora era el príncipe de los elfos y las ninfas, y luego, cuando el momento llegara, sería el rey que unificaría a ambos reinos. Carla sonrió con ternura ante la mirada atenta del niño entre sus brazos, sabiendo que él ya era especial por el simple hecho de haber venido a este mundo. Otro fuerte relámpago cayó y el bebé hizo un puchero totalmente adorable, que amenazaba con traer consigo un nuevo llanto.

La reina, sin embargo, se adelantó y volvió a mecer al bebé con una ternura devota. Su bella voz cantó una canción para calmar y arrullar a su príncipe.

—_Nunca estarás solo, estaré contigo desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer. Bebé, estoy justo aquí_— Cantó con voz sedosa mientras arrullaba a su hijo con suavidad, los dorados ojos de la ninfa no podían apartarse del bello rostro del bebé.— _Te abrazaré cuando las cosas vayan mal, estaré contigo desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer, desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer. Bebé, estoy justo aquí.* _

La ninfa siguió cantando para calmar al niño, una y otra vez las mismas palabras cariñosas saliendo de sus labios. Los ojitos verdes pronto fueron cedieron y se cerraron con reticencia ante el canto de su madre, y más pronto de lo que la reina imaginó, su hijo ya estaba completamente sumido en el mundo de los sueños. Tronó un pequeño beso en la frente del infante y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, lo acostó de nuevo en su cuna.

—Ahora duerme, príncipe mío— Carla suspiró.— Grandes cosas aguardan para ti, ¿no es así?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del fanfic:**

•Para la creación de esta historia y de este fanfic, he tomado varios aspectos, mitos y criaturas mitológicas de culturas antiguas como la egipcia, la de Grecia y la que más va a destacar en capítulos venideros, será la nórdica. Así que sí... va a haber un poco de todas ellas revueltas en este fanfic, y puede que con el tiempo vaya agregando criaturas mitológicas de otras culturas.

•**Gran esposa real.** _"Según señalaba la ley, una princesa real, ya una simple noble que asociada a la creación de una nueva dinastía, se enfrentaba a unas circunstancias históricas concretas o incluso la elegida de un príncipe que la escogió entre todas, aquella que se convertía en Gran Esposa Real al lado del faraón parece haber representado un importante papel en el trono de Egipto y siempre fue asociada al origen divino de su esposo. Los herederos de la corona debían ser hijos de la Gran Esposa Real." _

•**Elfo.**_"Los elfos son criaturas de la mitología nórdica y germánica . Originalmente se trataba de una deidad menor de la fertilidad y representados como hombres y mujeres jóvenes, de gran belleza, que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se los consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos. "_

•**1*:** Fragmento de la canción **Dusk till dawn** de Zayn en colaboración con Sia. Creo que si le quitamos todo lo explicito y sexual, funcionaría bien como una canción de cuna (?).

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Pasaba por acá para traerles la tercera y última parte (ahora sí) de la serie Green love, éste fanfic tendrá una temática un poco más enfocada en la fantasía y ese tipo de cosas. Es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido, así que a ver qué tal me va. Ahora, como lo he mencionado antes, ésta es la tercer parte de la serie Gree love que abarca Querido Levi y Green eyes; si bien vendría siendo una tercera parte, no creo que sea como que muy necesario que leen las otras dos partes si no las han leído. Por otro lado, si ya leyeron Green eyes, sabrán que ésta historia esta basada en la historieta que Eren y Levi crean en Green eyes. Si bien la idea inicial será la misma, tengo que decir que estaré cambiando muchas cosas dentro del fanfic, pero serán detallitos. Así que de momento es todo lo que podría decir, espero no haber confundido a nadie con mis explicaciones, igual, si tienen alguna duda yo con mucho gusto estaré tratando de resolverla. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer éste primera parte, deseo que haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes conmigo en ésta aventura. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos andamos leyendo después, ¡saluditos! _

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	2. Color blanco

**Color blanco: Inocencia **

Desde que el mundo mágico había visto la luz en este vasto universo, existieron criaturas que durante siglos fueron consideraras sagradas. Mucho antes de la llegada de los elfos, las medusas habían sido seres venerados entre todas las criaturas mágicas, su magia curativa era admirada entre todos, su capacidad para regenerar a la tierra había sido alabada por muchos más. La gente suele pensar que su aspecto era horrible, pero a fin de cuentas, las medusas también fueron ninfas, de hecho, sus antecesoras. Jamás hubo una cabellera repleta de serpientes, ni unos ojos que podrían convertir a cualquiera en una estatua.

Sólo estaba esta afinidad que tenían por los reptiles, especialmente las serpientes. Una ninfa puede cambiar de sexo a voluntad con tal facilidad, ellas podían cambiar su cuerpo y tomar forma de hermosas y formidables serpientes para proteger al indefenso, para ahuyentar a cualquiera que tratara de dañar a la madre naturaleza, con la que estaban tan fuertemente conectadas. Cuando la serpiente había sido símbolo de sabiduría y dualidad entre lo bueno y lo malo, vida y muerte, salud y enfermedad, las medusas habían sido respetadas y consideradas guardianas de la tierra.

Puede que su único pecado haya sido atravesarse en el camino de los elfos.

Mucho antes del nacimiento de la grandiosa y brillante Nórdian, esas tierras pertenecieron a las medusas y ellas la llamaban Polis. Vivían en armonía con la naturaleza y anteponían la paz por encima de la guerra; nadie codiciaba sus tierras porque ellas las compartían con todas las criaturas mágicas. Luego vinieron los pueblos elfos del norte, ellos eran fuertes, ágiles, valientes y por naturaleza indiscutible, también eran un pueblo guerrero. Las primeras generaciones de elfos sólo sabían anteponer la guerra sobre la paz, deseaban un reino y Polis reunía todos los requisitos para ser tierra digna de tan magnifico linaje.

Las medusas habían intentado llegar a un acuerdo razonable, compartirían sus tierras con los extranjeros del norte, no había necesidad de pelea. Pero Orion, el primogénito de Midas, el elfo que había unificado a su pueblo, no quería compartir, deseaba que sus hazañas fueran reconocidas como las de su padre. No escuchó el trato que las medusas habían propuesto, los elfos les temían por su cambio de forma tan radical a un ser tan bestial y desagradable como lo eran las serpientes, las querían lejos del que pronto sería su reino.

La primer gran guerra entre criaturas mágicas estalló, elfos contra medusas. Los elfos deseaban conquistar tierras y las medusas sólo deseaban mantener su hogar, las demás criaturas mágicas se horrorizaron cuando observaron a las medusas convertirse en enormes serpientes negras, toda la belleza de las ninfas sagradas ahora sólo era un caos salvaje que se arrastraba por la sucia tierra. Los elfos, desde luego, ganaron esta guerra que duró casi medio siglo. Eran un pueblo guerrero que no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad.

Así que cuando humillaron y desterraron a las medusas de Polis, las criaturas mágicas olvidaron la grandeza de ellas, en su lugar, se alegraron profundamente de que seres tan desagradables fueran alejados hasta los Pantanos del Sur. Un lugar horrible para criaturas horribles como ellas; entonces, los elfos fueron llamados héroes y pronto la reluciente Nórdian nació de los restos de una dolida Polis, de la masacre de un clan entero que durante siglos había vivido en paz con las demás criaturas mágicas.

Pronto todos olvidaron que alguna vez las medusas fueron seres respetados, que los elfos habían llegado a invadir, que las serpientes habían sido el símbolo sagrado. En cambio, llamaron a los elfos criaturas sagradas de luz, con aquella apariencia tan inmaculada y su fascinación por las estrellas, el Maat* y todo lo que este representaba. Las serpientes habían sido sustituidas por los fieros dragones que también habían venido de las tierras del norte. Y Polis pasó a ser la envidiable Nórdian.

Pero las medusas no olvidaron y guardaron rencor en sus corazones contra los elfos y las criaturas mágicas. Su magia que alguna vez había sido tan pura como el agua, se tornó en algo totalmente enfermo con matices de negro. La tierra enfermaba a donde sea que ellas iban y pronto su verdadera forma y belleza fue olvidada, permanecieron como serpientes, cautelosas y listas para atacar y escupir veneno a la menor provocación.

De allí vino Sina, siendo muy pequeña tuvo que ver a todo su clan siendo masacrado bajo las espadas de los elfos, observó como quemaban sus nidos y luego, tuvo que soportar la humillación de tener que aferrarse a las sobras que un lugar tan espantoso como el Pantano del Sur ofrecía. Su pueblo, una vez sagrado, ahora no era más que monstruos a los que los niños temían. Ella menos que nadie olvidó, ella guardó todo su odio y sobrevivió entre el sufrimiento y las aguas fangosas. Ella se quedó en la oscuridad y esperó para poder destruir a los elfos; ella fue llamada reina entre los suyos.

Su oportunidad no tardó en llegar y se presentó en forma... humana. Los humanos eran criaturas particulares, habían llegado completamente salvajes desde las tierras lejanas de Desheret en donde habían construido pirámides y habían adorado a los animales como Dioses. En conocimiento estaban notablemente atrasados, pero Sina los observó de cerca y supo que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieran superar los vastos conocimientos de los elfos. Además, eran tan variados, tan distintos entre ellos, no eran como las criaturas mágicas que compartían rasgos muy similares entre ellas.

Los humanos eran ingeniosos, adaptables, versátiles y sobre todo, tenían algo que las criaturas mágicas nunca tendrían: evolución. Sina los observó durante siglos enteros, dándose cuenta lo rápido que avanzaban como sociedad, siempre reinventándose y ansiosos por el conocimiento y por las respuestas sobre todo el universo y lo que había en él. Pero también eran egoístas y destruían todo lo que no entendían. Su codicia rivalizaba con la de los elfos y su envidia la superaba con creces.

Envidiaban y añoraban con anhelo los tesoros de Nórdian, su ciudad, sus conocimientos, su magia, sus mujeres, las tierras fértiles y su eterna juventud, sobre todo eso. Querían ser como ellos y pronto los imitaron a su propia manera; se establecieron en las tierras cercanas a los Pantanos del Sur que aún eran sanas y fértiles. Construyeron una pequeña aldea a la que llamaron Habusimbel en honor de las tierras desérticas que habían dejado atrás. Pero los humanos se multiplicaban como plaga y pronto la pequeña aldea muto en una enorme ciudad muy lejos de ser esplendida y dorada como Nórdian, pero todavía más grande en número de habitantes.

Algunos humanos tuvieron la audacia de involucrarse con las criaturas de los pantanos y pronto siete nuevos linajes emergieron. Fueron llamados como _Las siete tribus mágicas, _pero ellas no compartían ideales con los humanos y se avergonzaban de admitir que también corría sangre humana por sus venas. Odiaban a las criaturas mágicas y las consideraban impuras. Eran mestizos con creencias particulares, no pertenecían a Habusimbel pero tampoco a los Pantanos del Sur. Así que pronto se separaron de los humanos y se apartaron de las criaturas mágicas, buscando nuevas tierras se adentraron en el mar y nunca más se volvió a saber de ellas. También eran conocidos como Los pueblos del mar, o Los siete linajes perdidos.

Y mientras los humanos continuaban evolucionando, Sina reunió a su propio ejercito, hydras, medusas y arpías, que habían esperado durante siglos para derrocar al reino de Nórdian. Cuando todo estuvo listo, sólo bastó con endulzar y manipular al rey humano que estaba en el poder en ese entonces. Sina dejó atrás su apariencia de serpiente y reveló su verdadera forma, sabiendo que eso encantaría a los ojos tan ciegos de los humanos.

Estaba segura de su victoria si utilizaba a los humanos, ellos construían armas impresionantes, superiores a las armas arcaicas de los elfos. No sólo eso, también eran mayoría, se multiplicaban rápidamente a diferencia de los elfos, podrían derrotarlos fácilmente. Además, _oh_... las pobres criaturas estaban sedientas de poder y riquezas. Habían intentado hacer una alianza con Grisha, el rey de los elfos, pero este se negó, considerándolos inferiores al poder de Nórdian y los humanos también eran orgullosos y rencorosos. Sina ni siquiera había tenido que mover un dedo para poner a los humanos en contra de los elfos.

Fingió estar perdidamente enamorada del rey humano y accedió a ser una simple concubina. Pero mientras los elfos se olvidaban de ella y lo que habían hecho a las medusas, Sina comenzó a reunir fuerzas para levantarse contra ellos. Susurrando palabras dulces en el oído del rey y convenciéndolo de que los humanos debían gobernar a todas las criaturas mágicas.

—Tu ejercito es más poderoso en este momento que el ejercito del rey Grisha— Su voz era sedosa e invitaba a ser escuchada y acatada sin necesidad de ser amenazante.— Ganarías la guerra si los invades en este momento, mandaría a las hydras y arpías contigo, también.

El rey suspiró largamente, saboreando una victoria inexistente en la punta de su lengua. Se aferró aún más a la medusa entre sus brazos y restregó la punta de su nariz contra la columna de su garganta.

—Oh... pobre cosa— Gimió la medusa con falsa voz de tristeza, el rey ni siquiera lo notó.— Los elfos han menospreciado a tu pueblo y al mío, hay que enseñarles lo fuertes que somos unidos.

Y mientras el rey continuó abrazándola, Sina siguió manipulándolo. Prometiendo el mundo mágico entero y alabando a los humanos, diciendo que eran superiores a los elfos y que por eso, lograrían conquistar Nórdian entera y todo el universo. Le habló de las riquezas que obtendrían una vez que eliminaran a todos los elfos y como sería él tan glorioso con la corona del destino, que según contaban las lenguas, la misma Señora del universo había forjado para el que se convertiría en rey de los elfos al crecer. Sina estaba segura de que matar al príncipe heredero al trono haría que Grisha se volviera loco de dolor, así que convenció al rey humano de que primero debía deshacerse del pequeño príncipe.

—Y cuando tengamos a Nórdian en nuestras manos, construiremos un reino aún más glorioso, los elfos se inclinaran ante su grandeza— Dijo.— Seremos los reyes y gobernaremos a todas las despreciables criaturas mágicas. Tú y yo.

Entonces, el rey suspiró y... puso a todo su ejercito a los pies de Sina. Ahora, ella estaba lista para derrocar a los elfos y declarar la segunda gran guerra mágica entre las criaturas.

* * *

Por los largos pasillos del castillo se escuchaban gritos, huellas de lodo ensuciaban el piso que alguna vez estuvo tan limpio y pulcro. Los ojos de los sirvientes lo observaban, algunos con horror, otros con la diversión que las travesuras del príncipe causaban; era un príncipe, sí y no cualquier príncipe. Era el legitimo heredero a la corona, sin embargo, cualquiera que pudiera verlo ahora, pensaría que se trataba del hijo de algún sirviente. Con el castaño cabello hecho un completo lío de cabellos llenos de lodo, hierba y quién sabe cuánta cosa más adherido a él. La fina túnica azul rey con la que se mostraba a todo el mundo su elite y que colgaba de sus hombros, no era mas que la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido; la tela hecha girones y los bordes deshilachados, el azul de la realeza estaba manchado con la suciedad de la tierra seca.

Nadie podía explicarse aún cómo era que el príncipe tenía la capacidad de arruinar sus prendas con tal rapidez, pero simplemente encogían los hombros y decían: _ya crecerá_. La sencilla corona plateada, símbolo de su rango, había quedado tirada y olvidada en algún rincón del castillo o los jardines reales. De cualquier forma, al príncipe le aburría ser... príncipe**,** ellos sólo negaban con la cabeza y repetían con condescendencia: _ya crecerá_.

Era un príncipe muy joven, al que sólo le restaban siglos y siglos por delante, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para crecer. En marzo había cumplido los ocho años que eran nada en la vida de cualquier elfo y probablemente, veinticuatro años en la vida de un humano. Quizá, aún era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que ser el príncipe heredero significaba, porque una vez más, al príncipe no le interesaba ni la corona, ni el trono, ni la responsabilidad que llevaría en sus hombros en un futuro aún distante.

El príncipe quería aventuras, viajar por todo Nórdian y los reinos vecinos, conocer la primitiva aldea de aquellos a quienes llamaban humanos y enfrentar a los monstruos de los Pantanos del Sur. Saber qué había al otro lado del mar y descubrir lo que las siete tribus mágicas habían hallado al otro lado del océano. Siendo un aburrido príncipe no podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque todo el tiempo estaba resguardado en el castillo y sus únicas aventuras resultaban ser cuando lograba escapar de sus deberes reales para ir al jardín a destruir las bellas flores de su madre, la reina.

Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina de uno de los interminables corredores, estaba ahí. Se detuvo con abrupto y la enorme sonrisa llena de travesura se esfumó, frente a él se erguía con orgullo un enorme lobo azabache, luciendo tan intimidante mientras gruñía con fastidio al príncipe. Pero el joven príncipe no se inmutó, después de todo, esto ya era una vieja rutina que había entre ambos; tan común que ya comenzaba a aburrirle. A pesar de que el niño se mantuvo en su lugar, con los labios levemente fruncidos y una mueca derrotada, el lobo no bajó la guardia.

Keith Shadis era su instructor real, encargado de educarlo sobre cualquier cosa que un príncipe debía saber. Desde modales, etiqueta, historia del reino y las diferentes lenguas de las distintas criaturas mágicas; y cuando fuera mayor, le enseñaría sobre estrategia militar y claro, también el uso correcto de las espadas, las dagas y el arco, arma indiscutible de los elfos. Pero al mismo tiempo, Keith era un hombre lobo con la capacidad de convertirse en una bestia a voluntad en momentos cruciales. De cierta forma, también fungía como guardián del príncipe heredero, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse por sí mismo.

Pero si alguien se lo preguntara a Keith, él diría que el mocoso era un pequeño bribón con demasiada suerte, tenacidad e ingenio. No era tonto y mucho menos indefenso, la prueba de ello estaba en que Keith constantemente tenía que tomar su forma de lobo para intimidar al chico cuando escapaba de sus lecciones para ir a tener aventuras por el castillo, pero incluso eso ya no asustaba al príncipe. Los demás soldados en el palacio constantemente bromeaban diciendo que Keith se estaba quedando calvo por el constante estrés que le provocaba cuidar del menor de los príncipes.

El enorme lobo dio un paso adelante, pero el príncipe ni siquiera se movió, se mantuvo firme en su lugar. La enorme sonrisa picara y llena de travesura volvió al rostro del niño y Keith Shadis supo de inmediato que eso sólo podía significar más problemas. Entonces, la dorada y brillante magia broto de la punta de los dedos del niño, pronto su cuerpo se cubrió por completo de ella y al siguiente instante, el príncipe había desaparecido de su vista. Pero Keith sabía que debía estar cerca, su olor aún era latente y podía percibirlo con claridad.

Se desconcertó, esta era la primera vez que había visto al chico usar magia para un hechizo tan complejo. Ni siquiera sabía si era un hechizo de ocultamiento o de teletransportación, pero todavía era brillante y nunca pensó que un niño fuera capaz de utilizar la magia a ese nivel tan avanzado. El aroma del chico seguía presente, aunque apenas perceptible. Keith comenzó a olfatear, volviendo sobre las pisadas de lodo que el príncipe había dejado, hasta que finalmente terminó por alejarse de ese pasillo.

Los vivaces ojos verdes observaron como el despistado y aturdido lobo se alejaba de él y una risa burlona escapó de sus labios. Su cuerpo entero zumbó con placer cuando se dio cuenta que su hechizo había funcionado. El príncipe yacía escondido detrás de una de las patas de una de las tantas mesitas con flores que había en el pasillo; había reducido su tamaño de tal forma que podía pasar desapercibido, incluso por los soldados de elite perfectamente entrenados como su molesto instructor.

Había pasado años observando muy de cerca a la princesa Isabel, por sus venas corría sangre de duende y todo el mundo sabía que los duendes eran seres traviesos por naturaleza y capaces de pasar desapercibidos al momento de hacer alguna travesura. Los duendes podían cambiar su tamaño original a voluntad por largos períodos de tiempo, así era como la princesa había escapado de cada una de sus travesuras, pero el príncipe menor siempre la observó de cerca y supo casi de inmediato cuál era su truco para salir airosa de toda clase de situación.

Él, desde luego, no era un duende y no podía reducir su tamaño a voluntad, pero todavía tenía una herencia de grandes usuarios de magia por parte de su madre, la reina. Así que estuvo ideando un hechizo que le permitiera reducir su tamaño como la princesa Isabel lo hacía, claro que tuvo que pasar muchas noches haciendo prueba y error, aún así, el hechizo estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Ni siquiera duraba más de cinco minutos y tampoco ocultaba su aroma, pero aún era joven y estaba en el proceso de aprender a controlar su magia.

Cuando volvió a su tamaño normal, nuevamente se echo a reír y esta vez, caminó con mayor tranquilidad por el pasillo que conectaba con la salida hacia el área de entrenamiento y también, con la torre B que estaba en desuso y tenía esa sorprendente vista de gran parte del reino y el demás bosque a lo lejos, en donde no tenía permitido ir.

En su despreocupado andar se encontró frente a frente con el príncipe mayor: Zeke. Ambos detuvieron su andar, Zeke estaba ataviado con una resplandeciente armadura plateada, sostenía una espada con la mano derecha y estaba lleno de sudor y polvo por los duros entrenamientos. El príncipe más pequeño observó a su distante hermano mayor con enormes ojos verdes llenos de admiración, pero el otro príncipe, en cambio, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con una ceja levantada. Observando despectivamente el desastre de sus ropas y el lodo en ellas.

Zeke era todo lo opuesto al príncipe menor, siempre lo había sido. Todo el mundo decía que el príncipe Zeke había sido cuidadoso, pulcro y educado desde muy pequeño, preocupado por llevar diligentemente a cabo sus lecciones y deberes reales. El príncipe heredero era un verdadero dolor de cabeza en comparación. Zeke era el príncipe mayor, por lo tanto, ya estaba en edad de los duros entrenamientos con toda clase de armas útiles en una batalla.

Incluso había sido enviado a misiones en lugares muy lejanos y siempre regresaba lleno de honor y victoria por todos aquellos que estaban a su cargo. En su última misión había tenido que partir hacia el oeste a tierras desconocidas, para enfrentarse con las bestias que habitaban esos lugares y que amenazaban con levantarse en contra del reino. Zeke había regresado como un héroe digno de todos honores y se celebró un gran banquete en honor a su victoria. El rey estaba más que orgulloso, alegando que después de todo era hijo suyo, muy digno de toda alabanza.

Zeke nunca se dirigía al príncipe heredero por su honorifico, ni mucho menos hacía inclinaciones ante él como el resto de la gente. Zeke miraba a su hermano menor como si fuera una sucia y molesta mosca que sólo sabía zumbar, e irritar a los demás para llamar la atención. Aún así, el príncipe menor todavía lo miraba con los ojos llenos de admiración; los niños crecen admirando a los héroes, después de todo.

Sí, Zeke también era el héroe del príncipe más pequeño, a pesar de que su hermano mayor rara vez le prestara atención.

—Eren— Suspiró el príncipe mayor, siendo una de las contadas criaturas que se atrevían a llamar al príncipe heredero por su nombre.— ¿Se supone que debas estar aquí?

—Bueno...— Eren encogió sus pequeños hombros, casi tan avergonzado por su apariencia desastrosa frente a su hermano mayor.— Quería verte entrenar.

—Eres demasiado infantil— Reprendió Zeke con voz severa que hizo respingar al príncipe menor.— Deberías estar en tus lecciones, no huyendo de ellas por un bobo capricho. Un príncipe debe aprender a ordenar sus prioridades.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra más, retomó su camino como si nunca hubiera estado hablando con Eren. El niño observó como su hermano mayor se alejaba, todo porte orgulloso digno de un príncipe que al mismo tiempo, era un héroe de guerra. El príncipe menor siempre se decía a sí mismo que, llegaría el día en el que sería mayor... entonces podría proteger al reino con su magia, lucharía como un igual frente a su hermano mayor y éste dejaría de decir que era demasiado infantil.

* * *

El fresco aire de la tarde golpeaba su rostro con gentileza, sus revoltosos cabellos se mecían al son que éste le marcara y sus ojos estaban fijos en los verdes bosques, allá en lo que parecía ser un lugar tan lejano de Nórdian. Las blancas montañas del sur, imaginando los verdes prados de Ninfairheim, sus calles inundadas de magia y los bellos y brillantes colores en el aire. Las casas adornadas con cuarzos y diamantes de colores, los faroles colgando desde lo alto de las ramas de los árboles y las alargadas puertas de madera.

Pero también podía imaginar las tierras de los enanos, sus construcciones subterráneas llenas de riqueza, los salones de oro y las puertas de plata. Sus enormes forjas en donde se hacían las legendarias espadas que su pueblo tanto admiraba. Soñaba despierto con ir a las Tierras de fuego, en donde sabía que se entrenaba a los dragones de vuelo veloz. O conocer el reino flotante de Venisher, con sus edificios de colores llenos de flores, sus calles demasiado angostas y la infinidad de puentes que se conectaban con los diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

Eren también tenía esta extraña curiosidad por visitar Habusimbel alguna vez, que ninguna otra criatura parecía tener. Su padre decía con frecuencia que no había nada de interesante en la villa de unos simples humanos, pero Eren todavía podía imaginar como sería la ciudad de los humanos. Ellos eran diferentes en tantos sentidos a las criaturas, suponía que su villa sería tan diferente a los demás reinos pertenecientes a las criaturas mágicas. Armin solía decir que los humanos eran criaturas que estaban destinadas a evolucionar, a adaptarse y el príncipe sólo podía pensar en lo interesante que era eso: el cambio, la evolución hacia otras cosas distintas.

—Príncipe— Eren respingó cuando la suave voz de Armin lo trajo de regreso a su castillo, a la realidad.— Nunca cambia, se la pasa metido aquí, en lo alto de la torre.

Eren volteó a ver a su amigo y frunció el ceño con clara molestia e irritación, para decir:

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, puedes decirme Eren.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes— Armin negó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, copiando lo que Eren le había dicho con anterioridad.— Eres mi príncipe.

—Ser príncipe es aburrido— Eren bufó e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, mientras Armin se acercaba a él.— Prefiero ser sólo Eren, es más divertido de esa forma.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?— Le cuestionó el otro chiquillo, ambas cejas arqueadas en un gesto que denotaba su curiosidad nata.

Eren lo pensó por un momento, pero no supo cómo explicarle. Sabía que había dos diferencias enormes entre ser el príncipe heredero y ser sencillamente Eren. Fue por eso que simplemente encogió los hombros, sin estar seguro de como explicarle a Armin. Ser príncipe era complicado, nadie salvo Mikasa, Zeke y en algunas ocasiones Armin, lo llamaban por su nombre; siempre era _"príncipe esto, príncipe aquello"_ y era tedioso, su madre le había regalado un hermoso nombre y pensaba que debía ser usado con más frecuencia.

Él tampoco podía referirse a los reyes como padre o madre, siempre eran su alteza, incluso para él. Lo mismo con sus hermanas, las princesas de Nórdian. Isabel siempre decía que no había problema con que la llamara por su nombre, incluso que la llamara hermana, pero Eren sabía que estaba terriblemente mal visto y que el rey lo regañaría por ello.

A veces, en muy contadas ocasiones, su madre le permitía que la llamara de esa forma cuando estaban en la intimidad del harem, en donde nadie los escucharía. Él también sería llamado por su nombre, o si tenía suerte, su madre le diría _"hijo"_. No era que la reina no quisiera a su hijo, había crecido escuchando a todos en el palacio decir que la reina moriría antes de permitir que algo malo le pasara a su príncipe, pero seguía siendo la reina y por cuestiones de etiqueta y modales, no podían permitirse dar muestras de cariño frente a la corte o frente a alguien más. Eren los odiaba demasiado.

Además, Eren tenía que estar todo el tiempo en sus aburridas lecciones. No se le permitía abandonar el castillo y tampoco jugar en los jardines con Armin y Mikasa. Tenía que aprenderse la vieja historia de un reino que parecía estar estancado en lo mismo, hablar las diferentes lenguas que había en los distintos reinos con tal perfección y aprender a sentarse con la espalda erguida. No podía ensuciarse, reír a carcajadas y tenía que aprender a comer con los cubiertos correctos. Saber como dirigirse a las personas, nunca agachar la cabeza, seguir siempre el protocolo y sonreír con amabilidad, caminar con la espalda recta y nunca olvidar el porte.

Sobre todas las cosas, llegaría el día en el que Eren debería aprender el protocolo para saber cómo cortejar a una princesa. Eren apenas y podía comprender una pequeña parte de la enorme lista que parecía ser inmensa en su código de etiqueta. Además, ¡él no deseaba cortejar a una tonta princesa!, ni siquiera sabía si cuando fuera mayor desearía tener una compañera.

Todo lo que obsesionaba la cabeza del príncipe eran los lugares que podría visitar, las aventuras que tendría y perfeccionar su magia. Parecía que en su pequeño mundo no había cabida para las estúpidas cosas principescas y mucho menos para una princesa. Tal vez, por eso pensaba que ser sencillamente Eren sería menos complicado, más interesante. Ellos pensaban que era demasiado pequeño para entender, pero Eren entendía y por eso se rehusaba con tal fuerza.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus ojos habían ido a dar nuevamente con las lejanas tierras más allá de Nórdian, hasta que Armin volvió a hablar.

—Desde que tengo memoria, tu mirada siempre se ha fijado en el horizonte y en el espacio más allá de él— Murmuró el rubio, haciendo que la atención de Eren se centrara en él ahora.— Con frecuencia me pregunto lo que podría haber más allá que tanto te inquieta.

—No lo sé— Eren negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, su verde mirada nuevamente fue a parar con aquellos lugares tan desconocidos y lejanos para él.— Sólo sé que me llama, ¿no lo escuchas?

Armin había tenido todo este tiempo su azul mirada en el perfil distante del príncipe, pero en cuanto Eren le habló de que algo lo estaba llamando a salir del castillo, su mirada también se fijó en el paisaje que estaba delante de ellos. El ajetreado reino de Nórdian, los bosques a las lejanías y los campos tan verdes que parecían nunca tener fin, las blancas montañas y las colinas llenas de flores. Intento prestar mucha atención, pero él no lograba escuchar ningún llamado. Tampoco tenía la curiosidad de ir más lejos de los bosques, a pesar de que era él quien le hablaba de los reinos lejanos a Eren.

Eren era peculiar en maneras particulares, por eso, Armin no dijo nada al respecto y en su lugar, se quedó muy callado. Dejó que su príncipe siguiera escuchando aquel llamado que lo invitaba a aventurarse hacia tierras desconocidas.

* * *

Eren siempre estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre tratando de escapar de Keith y sus fastidiosas lecciones o... viéndose irremediablemente atrapado en ellas. Despertaba muy temprano por las mañanas y tomaba el desayuno junto con los otros príncipes y los reyes, luego, era escoltado al gran salón, en donde sus lecciones tenían hora de inicio pero nunca parecían tener fin. Cuando llegaba la hora de su merienda, su madre lo invitaba a merendar con ella en privado, luego, de nuevo a sus lecciones. Para la hora de la comida, Eren comía solo, a veces estaba Keith presente para decirle que estaba usando el cubierto equivocado para ciertas comidas. Entonces... de nuevo más lecciones, luego venía la hora del té y finalmente era libre de sus obligaciones reales.

Pero terminaba tan cansado mentalmente que simplemente caía desplomado sobre su mullida y enorme cama para esperar a que la hora de la cena llegara. Su rutina era así durante seis días, sin embargo, había un sólo día a la semana en el que se le permitía levantarse tarde y pasar todo el día con sus únicos amigos en todo el mundo: Armin y Mikasa.

Armin era hijo de una elfa albina de la nobleza, su padre era el estratega militar y consejero real de su padre. Mikasa por otra parte, era hija de dos comandantes del ejercito real, por su sangre también corría sangre noble. Algunos nobles tenían permitido vivir en el castillo, había sido una suerte que Mikasa naciera sólo un año después de Eren y luego Armin, año y medio más tarde. De esa forma, el príncipe no creció tan solo entre las enormes e inmensas paredes de su castillo.

Pero cuando sus lecciones comenzaron, ya no se le permitía ver a sus amigos con la frecuencia con la que él deseaba verlos. Por eso, cuando su día de descanso de ser príncipe llegaba, el pasaba todo el día pegado a ellos como una molesta lapa.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?— Preguntó Mikasa, llevaba un hermoso vestido lila que al final del día terminaría sucio y roto, a ella tampoco le importaba ensuciarse.— ¿Jugar a que rescato a alguno de ustedes dos de una torre?

Armin puso aquella expresión de horror en su rostro, Mikasa siempre los obligaba a jugar a este tipo de cosas, era extraño. Eren simplemente miró de mala gana a la única niña y frunció su ceño para decir:

—No quiero jugar a eso— Protestó, cruzando los brazos y luciendo reticente ante la propuesta de la chica.— Yo soy el príncipe, se supone que tendría que ser al revés.

—Pero no te interesa rescatar a ninguna tonta princesa de una torre— Rápidamente atacó Mikasa, con aquella seriedad tan suya.— Además, tampoco soy tonta y no necesito ser rescatada por nadie.

—Entonces...— Intervino el rubio del grupo, tratando de evitar que Mikasa encontrara la manera de obligarlos a jugar a sus extraños juegos.— ¿El escondite?

Eren prácticamente zumbó de alegría, con el nuevo hechizo que él mismo había inventado, nunca sería hallado fácilmente. Estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero entonces, Armin se adelanto en exclamar con seriedad:

—Y no se vale usar magia, Eren.

El príncipe infló las mejillas en un gesto de berrinche, en total desacuerdo por la nueva regla que Armin, muy inteligentemente, había puesto. Tanto Mikasa como Armin, se echaron a reír ante la expresión de total indignación de Eren, pero entonces, una nube gris cubrió el agradable sol de verano y los tres callaron, como sabiendo que eso sólo podía significar un mal augurio. Era temprano por la mañana, no era normal que el cielo se tiñera repentinamente de gris.

Entonces, los tres respingaron de donde habían estado sentados en el verde césped del jardín real cuando escucharon a los soldados marchar. El trío se levantó con rapidez mientras veían a toda esa cantidad de soldados armados hasta los dientes partir. La caballería venía detrás de la artillería, los cascos de los enormes alces sonaban con estruendo, golpeando con ferocidad el suelo de piedra. Sus jinetes los cabalgaban con solemnidad, de hecho, todos los elfos tenían esa mirada decidida en sus rostros.

Entre ellos, también venía el rey Grisha sobre su alce, él ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a su hijo mientras marchaba a lo que parecía ser una guerra. Los padres de Mikasa caminaban detrás del rey, custodiando que nada le sucediera al comandante supremo. Su madre, las esposas de su padre y las princesas estaban en la entrada del palacio, mirando con angustia al ejercito partir. Zeke se había quedado, pero ahora parecía estar a cargo, si su barbilla inclinada obstinadamente hacia arriba era un indicador de ello.

—¿Madre?— Preguntó Mikasa cuando la comandante pasó a lado de ellos, ataviada en su orgullosa armadura dorada y con su espada en mano.— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿a dónde vas?

La madre de Mikasa se detuvo y borró esa expresión severa de su rostro, se inclinó a la altura de su hija y le regaló una sonrisa amable.

—El reino está en peligro— Respondió la elfa, sin ningún titubeo pero aún con esa expresión amable en su cara.— Mamá y papá irán con el rey a protegerlo.

—¡No quiero que vayan!— Mikasa lloriqueó, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control alguno, temiendo por la vida de sus papás.— ¡Es peligroso!

—Mikasa, somos una familia guerrera— Explicó su madre, Eren podría apostar cualquier cosa a que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar también.— Es nuestro deber proteger al rey y a todos en el reino. Es nuestro deber proteger a nuestros hijos. Un día, cuando seas mayor, tú también llevarás la noble misión de proteger a nuestro príncipe Eren y al reino entero, a tus hijos. Entonces lo entenderás.

La elfa besó con ternura la mejilla de su hija y luego, volvió a erguirse con todo el orgullo que una elfa guerrera de elite como ella, tenía. Pronto se unió a la caravana que escoltaba al rey y ni siquiera intentó mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Mikasa lloró aún más fuerte y Armin se adelantó para abrazarla; Eren observó con dolor como su padre también partía para proteger su reino. Esto no era como las otras veces en las que Zeke era quien iba con su pequeña flota a pelear, Eren sabía que esto debía ser un asunto grave si incluso su padre también participaría en la batalla.

El error del rey fue haber dejado a Nórdian desprotegida, llevándose a todos sus soldados a la guerra.

* * *

Había pasado una semana entera desde que el rey con su ejercito había partido hacia la guerra. Eren continuaba con sus lecciones y nunca se enteraba de lo que sucedía en la batalla, pero no era tonto, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Podía verlo en el rostro lleno de mortificación de su madre y en la mueca preocupada de Zeke, el desanimo de las princesas y las expresiones de susto en la cara de los sirvientes del castillo. Incluso el padre de Armin lucía cansado y ojeroso, todo el ambiente estaba tenso y el reino también parecía distinto ante los despistados ojos del príncipe que siempre habían mirado más allá de él.

Nunca esperó lo que vendría a continuación.

Aquella tarde había estado una vez más en la torre B, sus ojos ya no buscaban lo que había más allá de los bosques y sus puntiagudas orejas ignoraban el llamado que lo invitaba a querer escapar de su castillo. En su lugar, su mirada esperaba ver al ejercito de su padre llegando victorioso de la guerra, pero por un largo tiempo, su mirada sólo captó los verdes campos, los árboles y las montañas en la lejanía.

Hasta que una mancha negra comenzó a salir de entre los árboles, el príncipe entornó los verdes ojos y trató de fijarse bien. Sonrió cuando pensó que su padre estaba volviendo, debió saber que no se trataba del ejercito del rey, sino del ejercito humano que venía para destruir todo lo que él nunca pensó que amaba: su reino, su castillo y todo lo que conocía. Era el ejercito que Sina había enviado para cortar su cabeza.

Había estado sonriendo, listo para echarse a correr en cuanto estuvieran cerca para poder recibir a su padre. Pero la sonrisa pronto se fue cuando notó algo raro, no habían alces, en su lugar, había caballos que eran más rápidos y el uniforme de pantalones blancos con capas verdes y botas alargadas del ejercito, le resultó tan diferente. Cuando el ejercito enemigo logró entrar con facilidad al reino, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, incluso desde donde estaba Eren podía verlo y escucharlo todo con perfecta claridad.

Sus oídos captaron el ruido de varios sonidos atronadores que venían de algún lugar, muy similares al ruido que hacía un trueno al caer, pero no con la misma intensidad. Salió de la torre para poder asomarse por el balcón y tener una mejor vista. Todo era un caos, las criaturas de su reino caían al suelo sin más, por todas partes se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres pidiendo ayuda. Los humanos estaban matando a los bebés y los niños de su pueblo sin piedad alguna, golpeando a las mujeres y saqueando todo el oro de las casas.

De repente la tierra tembló, se escuchó un fuerte sonido que hizo respingar al príncipe, seguido de ese espantoso ruido hubo un estallido de color rojo por un breve instante, antes de que varios edificios colapsaran y se derrumbaran sin más. El príncipe observó con horror el humo gris que se arremolinaba en algunos lugares, como ellos destruían su reino y se llevaban sus riquezas. Como destruían todo lo bello a su paso sin más, como hacían añicos todo lo que Eren sabía y conocía.

Al pequeño príncipe le nació de repente una pertenencia que nunca antes había estado allí, se olvidó de la voz que lo llamaba y se enfocó en su reino destruido. _¿Por qué los humanos están destruyendo mi reino?, ¿por qué están matando a los míos?, ¿qué clase de horrible cosa pude hacerles yo, para que destruyan el lugar que me vio nacer?_, pensó con desesperación Eren, no se dio cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Príncipe!

Eren volteó muy lentamente ante el llamado, era el padre de Armin. Parecía completamente aliviado de haberlo encontrado, rápidamente haló de la muñeca de Eren para arrastrarlo con él hacia un lugar seguro. Los ojos del príncipe volvían a la desgarradora escena de su reino siendo destruido por la mano humana.

—¡Vamos, vamos!— Escuchó que decía el padre de Armin, pero en realidad, todo le parecía ruido.— ¡Debo llevarlo rápido al harem con la reina! ¡estará a salvo allí!

Tomaron un atajo por unos túneles que habían sido construidos para este tipo de ocasiones en el pasado y pronto llegaron al harem. En cuantos las puertas se abrieron, la reina se desplomó de alivio, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y abriendo los brazos para que su hijo fuera de inmediato a abrazarla. Y Eren no dudó, corrió a la protección que ofrecían los brazos de su madre y dejó que ella llorara de alivio por verlo sano y salvo.

En el harem estaba toda la familia real, todas las esposas de su padre, su madre, las princesas, el príncipe mayor y sus amigos, Armin y su madre, y Mikasa. Había dos guardias cuidando las puertas, los guerreros que se habían quedado para custodiar el castillo se estaban preparando para defenderlo. Eso había dicho el padre de Armin mientras se despedía de su hijo, listo para participar también en la defensa del castillo, aún si no era un guerrero.

—Reina— Habló apresuradamente y la madre de Eren dejó de abrazar a su hijo para prestar atención al consejero del rey.— Antes de que me vaya, es preciso que sepa que la noche esta por caer y es probable que hagan retirada. Pero ellos pueden volver en cualquier momento. Debe irse con los príncipes y las esposas del rey a un lugar seguro. Use los túneles, la sacaran del reino de ser necesario.

La reina Carla asintió con solemnidad, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. No había guerreros suficientes para proteger el castillo por mucho tiempo, debían actuar con rapidez. Pero, un fuerte sonido se escuchó afuera de la habitación y varios de esos sonidos atronadores que Eren ya había escuchado con anterioridad, los humanos ya habían logrado pasar las defensas del castillo y ahora estaban allí para acabar con la familia real.

Las puertas se vinieron abajo con facilidad y él pudo escuchar el grito de todas las mujeres en el harem cuando el padre de Armin cayó al suelo sin más, en un charco de sangre que siempre estaría presente en la memoria del príncipe. Su madre se paró delante de él, protegiéndolo con su vida y pronto Zeke salió para defender a sus hermanos, junto con Bertholdt, Reiner, Pieck y Nanaba. Guerreros que ahora pertenecían al pelotón de elite de su hermano.

Pero la reina tampoco se quedó atrás, aunque no estaba entrenada, todavía era una usuaria de magia y no dudó en ponerla en práctica para defender su harem. Invocó escudos rojos de energía y lanzó hechizos paralizantes, las demás esposas, al ver que la reina estaba dispuesta a proteger el harem, también se levantaron y utilizaron su propia magia para ayudar. Gabi e Isabel también se involucraron en la pelea, usando el poco entrenamiento que tenían y su limitada magia.

No quedó ningún soldado humano en pie después de eso y cuando la noche cayó, los humanos hicieron su retirada. Para llevarse los tesoros que habían recolectado, pero el príncipe todavía no estaba muerto y ellos regresarían para intentar matarlo de nuevo. La reina sabía que ellos volverían y mientras la madre de Armin y el propio Armin lloraban su perdida, la reina salió con su cabellera despeina y la cara bien en alto para convocar a los sobrevivientes que quedaron.

Tenía la opción de huir hacia Ninfairheim, pero este ahora era su reino y su deber era protegerlo. Habían atacado a Nórdian con deshonra, pero no les permitiría que entraran una vez más. Así que convocó a todos las mujeres que se habían quedado, muchas de ellas eran usuarias de magia. Todos los guerreros habían partido hacia el campo de batalla, los magos incluidos y quedaban sólo las mujeres y los niños en el reino.

Y la reina Carla planeaba proteger lo que quedaba de él con magia. Organizó a todas las mujeres y pronto se alzaron varios hechizos de protección alrededor de todo el reino, escudos y barreras, uno tras otro para evitar que los humanos intentaran entrar de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente, todas saldrían a luchar con su magia para echar a los invasores de sus tierras y recuperar lo que habían hurtado. La reina en persona, las lideraría con valentía.

Esa noche, después de haber levantado las barreras y hechizos de protección, la reina se permitió arropar a su hijo y dormir abrazada a él, mientra su sedosa voz cantaba una canción de cuna para tranquilizar los miedos de su príncipe:

—_Nunca estarás solo, estaré contigo desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer. Principito, estoy justo aquí_. _Te abrazaré cuando las cosas vayan mal, estaré contigo desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer, desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer. Principito, estoy justo aquí._

A la mañana siguiente, la reina partió con su pequeño ejercito improvisado, si se le hubiera preguntado al rey o a cualquier guerrero de elite, habrían dicho que un ejercito tan pequeño en donde sólo participarían usuarias de magia, sería fácilmente derrotado. Pero cuando la tarde cayó y Eren pudo ver a su madre regresar con su elegante vestido sucio, roto y completamente despeinada, pero con todo el porte y orgullo de una reina, él habría dicho en ese momento lo poderosas que eran las mujeres y lo formidable que era la magia.

La segunda gran guerra contra Sina y su ejercito fue ganada en gran parte, gracias una vez más, a los usuarios de magia que habían sido considerados irrelevantes en esta lucha. Fueron ellos quienes si bien, no lograron derrotar por completo a Sina, al menos habían logrado detenerla, sellar su magia y desterrarla de nueva cuenta a los Pantanos del Sur.

Sina no habría de hundirse sola, cuando fue desterrada y humillada una vez más, desde luego que con ella se llevó a la creciente ciudad de Habusimbel al destierro. Los humanos no habían recibido la maldición de los magos de Nórdian, pero las medusas tampoco les permitieron volver a salir de las tierras del Pantano del Sur. Mandaron a las hydras a liquidar a todos los humanos como castigo por haber fallado en su misión de matar al príncipe heredero al trono.

Pero los humanos, siendo tan tercos, tan inteligentes y tan malditamente difíciles de matar, levantaron fuertes muros y con el tiempo idearon armas para poder defenderse de las hydras. Todo el avance que habían tenido, las brillantes construcciones que habían hecho, todo se redujo a una pequeña porción de tierra y a iniciar de nuevo. Durante décadas tuvieron que vivir entre los escombros de su vieja ciudad, comiendo lo que podían sembrar de la tierra poco fértil, temiendo que un nuevo ataque de las hydras llegara y odiando a los elfos por tan terrible castigo.

El rey humano jamás dijo a sus súbditos la verdadera razón del por qué habían quedado atrapados de alguna manera, en la maldición. No les contó que fueron las medusas quienes los tenían confinados como ganado entre las murallas. Él no admitió sus errores y en su lugar, alentó el odio que los humanos comenzaron a sentir por los elfos, culpándolos a ellos por tener que vivir bajo la humillación de estar atrapados entre muros.

* * *

Últimamente todo era muy silencioso, Nórdian se recuperaba poco a poco y los edificios volvían a ser reconstruidos, el oro y la grandeza de nuevo regresaban a las calles. Pero mucha sangre élfica había sido derramada, inocentes habían muerto y la herida que había quedado en el pueblo de los elfos todavía tardaría mucho tiempo en cerrar. Había mucho enojo y tristeza; todos habían perdido algo en esta guerra que nadie entendía por qué había sucedido en primer lugar.

Los padres de Mikasa no regresaron con vida de la guerra, ambos se habían dejado la piel para proteger al rey. El padre de Armin también había muerto y el padre de Grisha también había perecido en la guerra. Los elfos no enterraban a sus muertos como los humanos o las demás criaturas mágicas; ellos hicieron una enorme ceremonia conmemorativa cuando la noche cayó.

Pusieron a todos sus muertos en pequeños botes sobre el río de los reyes, los botes de madera bellamente decorados con flores de colores y ataviados con todas las comodidades y honoríficos con los que se despedía a los héroes. Dejaban que los botes flotaran por un rato y que fueran arrastrados por el agua mientras todos observaban en completo silencio como se alejaban lentamente, con las antorchas encendidas y sus mejores galas para despedirlos.

Cuando un bote se acercaba lo suficiente a la orilla de la cascada, los arqueros disparaban varias flechas con fuego de la llama ancestral y el bote se consumía en llamas en cuestión de segundos. Al final, todo lo que quedaba, era una ardiente bola de fuego que ascendía a los cielos, se decía, era el alma que subía para reunirse con los Dioses. Brillando eternamente como estrellas para alumbrar con su luz el Maat.

Mikasa hace mucho tiempo que ya no derramaba una sola lágrima, ella decía estar orgullosa de que sus padres ahora fueran honorables héroes de los cuatro reinos aliados. Pero aún se aferraba con fuerza a la túnica roja de su madre. Armin aún lloraba por la pérdida de su padre y Eren sólo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza como todas las personas que alguna vez fueron parte de su reino, se iban a un lugar mejor.

Había rabia y un deseo de venganza latente en algún lugar de su pecho, esa noche, ante las brillantes llamas que subían al cielo en medio de la oscuridad, prometió que la próxima vez que alguien intentara atacar Nórdian, él protegería con su vida al reino y las criaturas que vivían en él. Prometió que esta vez, sería un príncipe digno de merecer la corona. No porque hubiera nacido con esa responsabilidad, sino porque haría lo correcto para todos.

El niño estaba quedándose atrás y el príncipe estaba a punto de tomar su lugar.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Mikasa, Armin y el príncipe regresaron en el mismo carruaje al castillo. La mirada decaída de los tres niños al haber perdido diferentes cosas importantes para ellos en un sólo instante. Nórdian era todo lo que conocían e incluso eso también estaba en proceso de reconstruirse.

—He tomado una decisión.

Declaró el príncipe con voz firme, haciendo que el otro par de niños lo observaran con especial atención. Su mirada aún cansada y llena de tristeza, pero con un ápice de curiosidad asomándose en sus ojos. Eren se colocó la sencilla corona que se había retirado en la ceremonia y que había descansado sobre su regazo todo este tiempo. Aquella corona que siempre aborreció, pero que desde que nació había sido destinado a usar.

—La próxima vez seré yo quien defienda al reino, la próxima vez no dejaré que nadie muera— Exclamó con aquella seriedad que era tan poco común en el travieso príncipe.— Para honrar la memoria de tu padre, Armin. Y los sacrificios de tus padres, Mikasa. Para honrar a los reyes que vinieron antes de mí.

Mikasa y Armin observaron con sorprendidos ojos al príncipe menor, con su expresión decidida y llena de altivez. A Eren jamás le interesó su reino, siempre había querido partir lejos, al otro lado de la montaña. Pero ahora deseaba protegerlo, deseaba tomar el trono y reinar a su gente con justicia. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo al respecto, Eren volvió a hablar.

—Sé que no podré hacerlo todo yo solo— Dijo con suavidad el príncipe.— Así que por favor, quédense conmigo cuando sea el rey y ayúdenme a proteger Nórdian.

Los otros chicos ahogaron un jadeo de sorpresa, seguían mirando a su príncipe como si de pronto, le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en la frente. Al final, ante la noble petición, ambos terminaron por asentir con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus infantiles rostros.

—Cuidaré a mi futuro rey y al reino con mi vida— Exclamó Mikasa.— Seré una guerrera más fuerte que mi madre y más hábil que mi padre.

—Y yo te ayudaré a cuidar del reino— Asintió Armin con los azules ojos brillando de emoción.— Con más sabiduría que mi padre, para evitar guerras innecesarias.

Eren asintió con suavidad, recordándose que ahora era un príncipe por completo.

—Y yo seré el usuario de magia más poderoso de todos los reinos. Nos volveremos fuertes.

—¡Sí, mi príncipe!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Mikasa y Armin, jurando casi de forma inocente, una lealtad inquebrantable no sólo a su amigo, sino también a su príncipe y futuro rey. Una promesa que sería cumplida incluso en otros mundos, en otros tiempos.

* * *

Así, pasaron los días, los meses y los años. El príncipe nunca más volvió a la torre B para observar con agonía los lugares lejanos a los que deseaba ir. El príncipe ignoró por mucho tiempo aquella voz que lo llamaba con insistencia, hasta que un día dejó de escucharla. Era el príncipe heredero, había hecho una promesa y tenía un enorme deber con su reino. Los días en que las aventuras eran todo lo que obsesionaba a su cabeza, se marchitaron.

Sin embargo, ella volvería para recordarle que estaba destinado a encontrarse con ella, que estaba destinado a acudir a su llamado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del fanfic:**

•**Habusimbel. **En este fanfic, es el nombre que lleva la ciudad de los hombres. Sin embargo, el nombre salió directamente de Abu Simbel, un templo al sur de Egipto que Ramses II le construyó a su esposa Nefertari. Qué sé yo, me gusta como suena.

•**1* Maat: **Palabra egipcia que describe el equilibrio cósmico; básicamente es una palabra que define a todo lo bueno y positivo del mundo: justicia universal, equilibrio y armonía cósmicos que imperan en el mundo desde su origen y es necesario conservar.

•**Duende. **_"Los duendes son criaturas mitológicas fantásticas de forma humanoide pero del tamaño de un niño pequeño que están presentes en el folclore de muchas culturas."_

•**Driada. **_"Ninfa de los bosques, cuya vida duraba lo que la del árbol a que se suponía unida."_

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentre muy bien, yo pasaba por aquí para dejarles la actualización de BBTG y deseando que haya sido de su total agrado. En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi fanfic. Sin nada más que agregar de momento, no estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! _

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🌹🐉


	3. Color gris

**Color gris: Humillación**

"_Mi castillo se derrumbó anoche, lleve un cuchillo a una pelea de pistolas. _

_Ellos se llevaron la corona, pero está bien". _

Call it what you want, Taylor Swift

Zeke resistía la plaga como sólo un príncipe guerrero, comandante en jefe del ejercito élfico podía hacerlo. Sus hombres aún quedaban de pie, pero ahora estaban más acorralados que nunca y la retirada parecía inminente; las _criaturas _tenían un parecido enorme a las salamandras pero tan grandes como una casa pequeña y modesta. Eran de un fuerte color morado, pero en realidad, el color no importaba demasiado porque todavía podían camuflarse a la perfección. Eran ciegas, pero eso sólo las hacía más peligrosas porque sus demás sentidos se agudizaban demasiado y nunca estaba de más decir que eran muy talentosas lanzando veneno corrosivo desde distancias largas.

Habían venido de alguna parte entre Helheim y los Pantanos del Sur a invadir las fronteras de Nórdian, Ninfairheim y Valvour, claro que el ejercito del rey elfo sería quien actuaría como defensor de las tres fronteras. Entre las criaturas mágicas no existía ejercito más fuerte que el de Nórdian, pero tal vez, el rey elfo era demasiado arrogante, pues sólo había mandado a un pequeño grupo de soldados a combatir a las _criaturas_ y ahora, incluso el príncipe primogénito tenía problemas liando con ellas. Mikasa parecía ser la única guerrera que se las arreglaba perfectamente bien, era la única que saltaba de rama en rama, desgarrando y matando con tal facilidad. Mientras que los demás estaban acorralados en un pequeño circulo sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

—¡Zeke!— Pieck gimió con un grito ahogado mientras intentaba esquivar el ataque venenoso de una de las tantas criaturas.— ¡Debes ordenar la retirada!

—Odio admitirlo— Ésta vez fue Reiner quien asintió, tragando saliva con fuerza.— Pero si queremos vivir un día más, la retirada es la mejor opción.

—¡No!— La voz de Zeke se hizo escuchar, estaba totalmente destrozado y bañado en salado sudor.— ¡Somos el ejercito más fuerte! ¡La retirada es para cobardes!

Los saldados a su cargo también tragaron con fuerza, Pieck parecía cada vez más cansada y resignada a morir en ese lugar, mientras que Reiner sólo negaba con la cabeza y maldecía a su príncipe mentalmente. Un par de ojos verdes miraban toda la escena con diversión, el príncipe menor veía todo sentado desde la rama de un árbol alto y se deleitaba con la desesperación de su hermano y sus guerreros ineptos. A él nunca se le tomaba en cuenta cuando había batallas que ganar y realmente, no pensaba mover ni un solo dedo para detener toda ésta locura; sin embargo, recordó que el rey estaría furioso si sólo él regresaba, así que suspiró con fastidio.

Se concentró, buscando en su cabeza el hechizo ideal para este tipo de situaciones, no le llevó demasiado hallar alguno que pudiera usar en su ventaja y en menos de un parpadeo, las criaturas estaban ardiendo en llamas doradas entre chillidos espantosos y gemidos de dolor, todas y cada una de ellas. Los guerreros bajaron sus armas con una exclamación entre sorprendida y horrorizada, Zeke frunció el entrecejo cuando Eren se deslizó entre las ramas con la agilidad y elegancia digna de un príncipe y cayó de pie frente a ellos.

El príncipe menor enarcó una ceja burlona y con otro chasquido de dedos, redujo a las criaturas a simple nada. Todos miraron la escena con ojos bien abiertos pero en cuanto el estupor pasó, todos los soldados bufaron sin ni siquiera intentar ser discretos. Zeke gruñó y de mala gana les ordenó a todos que fueran a preparar los alces para regresar de inmediato al castillo. Pasó a lado de su hermano menor sin darle ni una sola mirada, pero Eren enseguida siguió a su hermano mayor.

—De nada— Dijo en voz demasiado alta para que pudiera ser escuchado por los demás, incluyendo a su hermano mayor.— Acabo de salvar tu vida, lo menos que se podría esperar es un poco de gratitud.

Zeke detuvo su andar y giró para enfrentar la mirada completamente seria de Eren, sacudió su filosa espada para retirar un poco de la sangre purpura que se escurría por ella.

—Deberías sentirte avergonzado— Fue todo lo que exclamó a cambio, su voz siempre salía demasiado severa cuando se trataba de reprender a su hermano menor.— Usar un arte femenino para ganar una batalla es simplemente deshonroso, traes vergüenza a la familia.

—Cuidado— Eren siseó con los ojos inundados de furia.— Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu futuro rey.

—Yo soy el príncipe mayor, no te debo respeto alguno— Zeke dio media vuelta, pero antes de retomar su andar, agregó:— El día que tu trasero esté en el trono y en tu cabeza lleves puesta la corona del destino, podrás ordenarme.

Le dio una última mirada llena de desdén al príncipe menor y continuó con su camino, una pelea de éste tipo ya no era para nada extraña; el pequeño principito había dejado de ser un niño hace un siglo atrás, era natural que ahora fuera menos ingenuo en cuanto al rechazo latente de su hermano mayor. Apretó la boca en una pálida linea de labios y al final, sólo suspiró. Mikasa ya estaba cerca y había una amigable y reconfortante mano sobre el hombro derecho del príncipe.

—Si me permites, tu hechizo ha sido maravilloso y muy útil, ciertamente nos ha salvado— La chica lo felicitó con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por su boca y el rostro lleno de mugre por la reciente batalla.— Lo perfeccionaste desde la última vez. Nada menos de mi príncipe.

—Todos mis hechizos te parecen maravillosos— Eren bufó, no obstante, no se negó en devolverle la sonrisa.— Pero sólo tú piensas eso, el reino cuchichea a mis espaldas y el rey tampoco los aprueba.

—Eso no es verdad, Eren— Mikasa sacudió la cabeza como si en ella hubieran pequeños animalitos.— En Ninfairheim eres respetado y temido por tus poderes, así como en Valvour y en otros tantos reinos. Además, la reina, ella... aprueba esto.

Entonces, ante la mención de su madre, de la reina, el príncipe elfo aflojó los labios y en cambio, una sonrisa genuina apareció ésta vez. Ella había sido la única que se sentía orgulloso de él por su magia, que no se sentía avergonzada y fue ella quien lo había mandado por medio siglo a Ninfairheim para que aprendiera el arte de la magia a pesar de la reticencia y el desagrado del propio rey. La princesa Isabel de igual forma aprobaba la magia de Eren, solían entrenar, aprender del otro y convirtiéndose en toda clase de criaturas graciosas al final del día, cuando los hechizos simplemente se volvían una cosa tediosa.

El rey también desaprobaba tales comportamientos en el par de príncipes, pero sobre todo en Eren, quien asumiría el trono pronto. Sin embargo, no era sorpresa que Grisha _Espada de Relámpago_ detestara la magia; cuando los humanos habían invadido Nórdian hace casi cuatro siglos atrás, habían sido los usuarios de magia quienes los rechazaron del reino y fue gracias a ellos que se logró contener a las Medusas y Hydras. Todos los más fuertes guerreros se habían sentido humillados, incluyendo al propio rey, en su ignorante prejuicio pensaron que las armas y la fuerza bruta debía prevalecer sobre la magia.

Se consideró a la magia como un arte _indigno_ y fue relegado sólo a las mujeres. Los _hombres de verdad_ habrían de usar la fuerza física y la agilidad al empuñar un arma para vencer en una guerra y todos en Nórdian lo habían aceptado como verdad única y absoluta, después de todo, las criaturas mágicas eran seres estancados y la evolución no parecía ser parte de su naturaleza. Se tenía la arraigada creencia de que todos los elfos eran sabios, Eren todavía creía que había más sabiduría en un pedazo de tronco que en todo Nórdian junto.

La reina era el único ser en todo Nórdian que poseía la virtud de la sabiduría en medio de tanta gente con mente... estrecha, pero entonces, la reina Carla se había criado en la tierra de las ninfas en una era donde la magia y la fuerza física eran el equilibrio perfecto en todos los reinos. Tantos siglos después y parecía que los elfos simplemente retrocedían en sus ideologías.

—Ah, la aprobación de la reina y de otros tantos reinos es más que suficiente, ¿verdad?

Exclamó con una sonrisa cortes en su boca después de un largo rato de silencio, si Mikasa notó la sonrisa forzada o no, no tenía manera de saberlo. La elfa simplemente le devolvió el gesto y asintió vigorosamente; Eren le dedicó un suave asentimiento en aprobación y siguió su camino hasta donde el campamento y los alces esperaban, Mikasa lo siguió justo por detrás, era una grosería caminar a lado de un príncipe, con mayor razón si éste era el heredero al trono, por muy amigos que fueran, aún habían ciertos protocolos que debían seguir.

Desde luego, no podía ser suficiente, no lo era, Eren todavía anhelaba la aprobación del rey. Sentir que era el digno merecedor de aquella responsabilidad con la que había nacido, necesitaba que su padre validara todo el gran esfuerzo de tres siglos en los que se había visto involucrado en aprender todo lo necesario para ser el príncipe que se suponía que debía ser. Había abandonado su sueño de explorar el mundo que lo rodeaba, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a más cosas si eso significaba que podría ser un rey digno de usar aquel titulo. Incluso si eso significaba que también debía renunciar a su magia.

* * *

_Todos los niños crecen admirando a los héroes, el príncipe heredero a la corona no era la excepción. Él había crecido admirando a su hermano mayor, un fiero guerrero que siempre regresaba a casa con la victoria en sus manos; el rey le sonreiría y diría que era lo menos que esperaba de un hijo suyo. Eren habría querido lo mismo para él, ser como Zeke Luna de Plata y regresar al castillo cubierto con el éxito. Pelear junto a su hermano mayor codo con codo y recibir esas cálidas palabras de Grisha: "No espera menos de un hijo mío". Zeke había sido el héroe de Eren por dos largos siglos en los que el príncipe menor se había negado a utilizar ropa que no fuera plateada, un color distintivo de su hermano mayor. _

_Pero conforme los siglos se le vinieron encima, el príncipe dejó de ser niño y el héroe se derrumbó ante él. Su magia y trucos nunca habían sido suficientes, ni para su hermano mayor, ni para su padre, las cálidas palabras nunca llegaron y en cambio, las bromas crueles y el desprecio por su magia vinieron en su lugar y como el príncipe que debía ser, enfrentó todas y cada una de ellas con la frente en alto, la espalda bien erguida y aquella máscara de desinterés que desde pequeño había sido entrenado para utilizar. Aún así, seguía viendo un héroe en su hermano mayor, hasta que bueno... se dio cuenta de que tal cuento no existía y que no podía seguir pensando como un niño pequeño. _

_No fue algo que deseara saber, mucho menos escuchar de primera mano, se suponía que debía de estar dormido. Pero se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca, estudiando la historia de un reino al que pronto asistiría para presentarse como el futuro rey de Nórdian, simplemente fue un terrible accidente haber pasado cerca de las cámaras de su hermano mayor en ese preciso momento. Él no se hubiera detenido a escuchar de no ser porque Reiner había mencionado su nombre. _

_Entonces, caminó con paso ligero y ágil, su curiosidad demandó que parara la oreja cerca de la puerta entreabierta de los aposentos de Zeke. En la primer habitación que fungía como salón de estar, se encontraban Nanaba, Pieck, Reiner, Berthold y sus hermanos: Zeke y Gabi, reunidos como si fuera una especie de secreto. Habían estado hablando de él, cualquiera se hubiera detenido a escuchar. _

—_¿Quieres que un mocoso te dé ordenes?_— _Esa sin duda había sido la voz de Zeke, cargada con algo cercano al desdén. _

_Hubo una pausa corta y luego un suspiro tembloroso. _

—_No se trata de eso_— _Sin lugar a dudas esa voz pertenecía a Pieck, la más sensata de ellos._— _Pero él nació con ese derecho. Todos saben que la Señora del Universo forjó la corona del destino para él. _

_Varios bufidos sonaron a coro en una escalofriante sincronía ante el comentario tan obvio de Pieck y que parecía ser algo totalmente incorrecto entre ellos seis. _

—_No existe tal corona, es sólo un rumor_— _Fue el turno de que Reiner hablara, su voz se escuchaba pensativa desde la posición de Eren_.— _Nadie la ha visto jamás... en todo caso, Zeke será quien ascienda al trono en su momento._

—_¡Es verdad!_— _Exclamó la otra mujer del grupo, la princesa Gabi._— _Tú serás el rey, no hay porqué preocuparse por eso. Todos saben que tú eres favorecido por el rey. _

_Todo el grupo de elfos hizo sonidos con la boca que indicaban que estaban de acuerdo con lo que Gabi acababa de afirmar. Bueno, no era como si nunca antes se hubiera dado cuenta, pero siempre trató de obviar el evidente favoritismo por parte de su padre hacia Zeke; a diferencia de la creencia popular, Eren no era tonto... simplemente ignoraba las cosas que dolían. No lo hacía más fácil, pero tenía el firme pensamiento de que si sólo fingía que no estaba enterado de nada, todos lo olvidarían también. Sí, estaba al tanto de su situación frente al rey, pero que alguien más lo dijera en voz alta, bueno, se había sentido como un golpe al estómago. _

_Debió haber dado media vuelta y marcharse en ese momento, pero su curiosidad, una característica tan humana y que aún así él poseía, lo obligó a plantar los pies en el piso de mármol blanco y escuchar un poco más. Las cosas que vinieron después, las cosas que ellos dijeron... fueron mucho peor que confirmar una verdad que había sido notoria desde mucho antes de que naciera, sin siquiera tener una oportunidad. _

—_Además, supongamos esto_— _Gabi habló de nuevo, rompiendo con el silencio que se había creado_.—_ Eren asciende al trono de alguna forma, ¿y luego qué? ¿A quién heredaría el reino después? _

—_Un segundo_— _Pieck interrumpió los diferentes sonidos pensativos que los otros cuatro comenzaban a hacer.— ¿No está cortejando a una de las Centinelas que cuidan los Parajes Helados?_

—_Pieck tiene un punto_— _Apoyó de pronto Berthold, quien había permanecido como oyente todo éste tiempo.— Suele descuidar sus obligaciones reales, desapareciendo del reino por meses enteros para ir a verla._

—_Es una Centinela, le lleva por casi cuatro siglos, no creo que ella esté tomando el cortejo con seriedad_— _Otra vez la desdeñosa voz de la princesa Gabi hizo eco por todo el salón principal de las cámaras.— Ni siquiera pienso que Eren sea lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerla reina y darle hijos. _

_Ésta vez nadie pudo parar la carcajada llena de sorna del príncipe mayor, Eren apenas sabía qué sentir sobre esto, que su propia sangre le tuviera tal desprecio no parecía ser correcto de ninguna forma. Pero ahí estaba Zeke, su héroe burlándose abiertamente de él y permitiendo que sus amigos hicieran ese tipo de comentarios sobre su persona. Eran hermanos, se suponía que pelearían juntos, codo con codo y que se protegerían las espaldas. Lo peor ni siquiera había sido dicho, lo peor fue cuando Zeke se recuperó de su broma personal y dijo:_

—_De todos modos, ¿qué pueden esperar de alguien que utiliza el arte femenino de la magia para luchar? _

_Nadie dijo nada al respecto y Eren aprovechó ese momento de silencio conspiratorio para huir lo más rápido que podía de ahí. No le importó si ellos se daban cuenta de que había estado escuchando, probablemente habían dicho todo aquello porque sabían que él estaría oyendo. Eren pasó toda su niñez admirando a un único héroe, pero había crecido sólo para que ese mismo personaje heroico le enseñara que los héroes en realidad no existían._

Dio un ligero respingo y salió de sus distantes pensamientos cuando las enormes puertas de madera de sus cámaras crujieron, revelando que alguien estaba entrando. Giró lentamente, sabiendo que las únicas personas que entraban sin avisar eran su madre y sus hermanas, una sonrisa honesta se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a la radiante reina de Nórdian abriéndose paso para acercarse a él. Sus damas fueron despedidas para concederles la tan anhelada privacidad. Una vez que la reina Carla estuvo frente a su hijo, Eren hizo una respetuosa inclinación para ella, siguiendo totalmente el protocolo real y los modales que todo príncipe debía tener.

—Mi reina.

Exclamó con suavidad al tiempo que lentamente comenzaba a erguirse para enfrentar la mirada llena de cariño y ternura de su reina, la que también era su madre. Ella enseguida abrió los brazos, ignorando por completo los modales y el tedioso protocolo; el príncipe ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de unirse al cálido abrazo que su madre le ofrecía. Habían sido semanas que no se veían desde que había partido hacia la frontera con Zeke y su ejercito.

La reina pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo que ya comenzaba a cubrirle las orejas puntiagudas, la tradición dictaba que todos los hombres elfos debían dejar crecer su cabello hasta cierta altura, se decía que representaba el honor de un guerrero. Pero el príncipe menor nunca lo había dejado crecer porque no era bueno siguiendo las reglas, sin embargo, pronto ascendería al trono y había ciertas tradiciones y costumbres que incluso el rey debía acatar.

—Está bien, querido— La reina tranquilizó a su príncipe con gentileza.— No necesitas ser tan formal, nadie está observando.

Eren dejó salir un suspiro que había estado conteniendo y se permitió a sí mismo hundirse un poco más en el abrazo reconfortante de su madre. La reina sonrió ante el gesto de su príncipe y continuó por algunos minutos más acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su único hijo; cuando se separaron, ella lo guió hacia el cómodo sofá que estaba junto al enorme ventanal con la bella vista de las montañas, y se sentaron frente a frente, con la reina examinando al príncipe en búsqueda de alguna herida.

Al no encontrar nada que indicara que Eren pudiera estar lastimado, se animó en volver a hablar.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje hacia Las Fronteras?

—Como cualquier otro viaje, madre— El príncipe hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.— Aburrido y tedioso. Pero logré sacar algo positivo de ello, perfeccioné un nuevo hechizo.

—Oh— Ella exclamó, un brillo curioso comenzaba a asomarse en aquellos ojos tan suaves.— Estoy ansiando saber de qué trata.

—Llamas doradas— Eren extendió la palma de su mano y de inmediato brotó un pequeña e inofensiva llama dorada.— En un libro de hechizos leí que hace milenios Reyhan, la líder de la tribu de los magos lo había creado, pero nunca logró terminarlo.

—Entiendo— La reina asintió suavemente y una sonrisa enternecida apareció en su boca.— No se esperaba menos de ti, es tu heroína, después de todo.

El príncipe cerró su puño de golpe y la luz que emitía la preciosa llama, desapareció con un sonido seco. La reina volvió a acomodarse en su rígida postura de siempre y observó a su retoño con curiosidad, Eren no se intimidó ante esa mirada evaluadora que le daba su madre, su rostro nunca debía reflejar las emociones que le hendían en el pecho porque eso era un símbolo de debilidad que como príncipe, no podía mostrar. Así era como había sido educado. No se podía permitir admitir que el tema de los héroes lo mosqueaba porque el único héroe que había tenido, lo había decepcionado y lastimado de maneras en que nadie podría entender jamás.

La mano que antes había convocado la llama dorada con tal facilidad, terminó en su regazo y ante el inquietante silencio que se había formado entre él y la reina, terminó carraspeando mientras que con la voz más plana que tenía, decía:

—Qué tontería. Yo no tengo héroes.

Carla, desde luego no era indiferente a lo que había sucedido entre su hijo y el príncipe mayor, resaltaba a la vista que ahora la insistencia de Eren por ir a ver a su hermano entrenar, de imitarlo y seguirlo a todas partes, había mutado en algo mezquino y rencoroso. Miradas desafiantes y una competencia por ganar el favor del rey que no era en lo absoluto sana. Pero la reina nunca preguntó lo que había pasado, siempre se mantuvo respetuosa y expectante a que un día, su hijo le hablara del por qué de ésta penosa situación. Así que sólo suspiró y sin querer insistir en el tema e incomodar a su príncipe, simplemente optó por cambiar de tema.

—Te ves un poco cansado— Carla hizo la observación, cuando notó las ojeras y la palidez en el rostro de Eren.— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, creo que no he dormido bien, es todo— El príncipe soltó un suspiro quedo.— Sabes que fui a resolver unos asuntos a la Tierra de las Flores en nombre del rey. A mi regreso se me ordenó que acompañara al príncipe Zeke a Las Fronteras. Ha sido una travesía un poco cansada y con la coronación cerca... creo que sólo he estado un poco ansioso.

—Has trabajado muy duro, ¿no es así, príncipe?— Cuestionó la reina y ante el rápido asentimiento de su hijo, continuó:— A tiempo... serás un rey digno de llevar la corona del destino.

—Haré sentir orgullosa a mi reina.

Dijo solemnemente Eren y ante esa afirmación, la reina sólo sonrió llena de ternura y cariño incondicional que se desbordaba por los bordes de esos suaves ojos dorados. Estiró nuevamente los brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de su hijo, sus dedos nuevamente se enredaron en los mechones rebeldes del cabello de su hijo y aseguró por toda respuesta:

—Tu reina ya está orgullosa, joven príncipe.

Eren se permitió hundirse en el abrazo cálido de su madre y dejar que esas palabras se alojaran en algún lugar seguro en su corazón. En donde nadie pudiera tocarlas, deformarlas o mancharlas. Era un príncipe y el futuro rey de la nación más poderosa entre los reinos de las criaturas mágicas, pero de vez en cuando se podía permitir ser vulnerable.

* * *

Los desayunos, comidas y cenas en el castillo _Haudh-en-Elleth* _eran una cosa particular que habría sorprendido a más de un cortesano e incluso, a otros reyes de países lejanos. Había dos alargadas mesas llenas de bebidas con yerbas que probablemente matarían a una persona que no contara con sangre mágica, frutas de formas y sabores extraños, y soberbios banquetes enfilados en todo su esplendor. La mesa principal pertenecía al rey, la reina y las consortes del rey; la segunda mesa, un tanto apartada de la mesa principal, pertenecía a los príncipes y para la nobleza que se alojaba en el castillo. A diferencia de la mesa que pertenecía a los más altos rangos, la mesa secundaria tenía hasta cien asientos para los días en que se celebraba un evento importante.

En realidad, el comedor era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar hasta a doscientas personas, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente lo utilizaba la realeza y la nobleza. Tampoco era sorpresa que la mayor parte del escándalo perteneciera a la revoltosa princesa Isabel, quien después del príncipe Eren, era quien más dolores de cabeza le provocaba al rey. Su bandeja con comida estaba hasta el tope, pero ella seguía poniendo comida que probablemente no se comería —o tal vez sí—. Mikasa y Armin caminaban detrás de ella, intentando poner un poco de comida en sus propias bandejas y mientras que Mikasa decía cada diez segundos cosas como: _"con más cuidado, princesa", "no creo que esas bayas le vayan a gustar", "se va enfermar con tanta comida", "tropezara si continua así"_, Armin simplemente sonreía con amabilidad y negaba suavemente ante las ocurrencias de la princesa.

Tomaron asiento en los lugares que acostumbraban, justo en el extremo derecho de la mesa, en el orden habitual, Armin a lado de Mikasa y ella a su vez, frente a la princesa Isabel. El lugar que encabezaba la mesa de ese lado pertenecía al príncipe Eren, quien aún estaba ausente; Isabel rápidamente atacó sus pastelillos con glaseado real y una vez que terminó el primer bocado, exclamó:

—Hay algo que me gustaría comentarle, general— Se refirió a Mikasa y en cuanto la elfa asintió en un gesto que indicaba que estaba escuchando, la princesa siguió.— En mi viaje de diplomacia hacia los Reinos bajos, en la villa del norte...

—¿Villa del norte?— Mikasa reflexionó y al ver que la princesa parecía no recordar el nombre del lugar, se atrevió a preguntar:— ¿Cómo Valiugg, la villa de los hobbits?

—Valiugg, sí, gracias— Isabel asintió, luego carraspeó y continuó con su relato— Oí rumores extraordinarios sobre los mortales humanos, escuché que hay un tal _hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, _¡dicen que tiene la fuerza equivalente a la de cien hombres humanos!— Hizo una breve pausa para beber un poco de licor de arándanos violetas y luego preguntó a Mikasa:— ¿Usted como general del ejercito considera esto como una amenaza para el reino? ¿Que los humanos deseen atacar Nórdian de nuevo?

—Bueno...

Mikasa _Espada de Fuego,_comenzó, en su cabeza ya comenzaba a evaluar todas las posibilidades y a hacer estrategias. Pero al final descubrió que era imposible que un puñado de humanos, sin la ayuda de las Medusas pudieran atacar Nórdian, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando una voz firme, clara y desdeñosa la interrumpió.

—Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad o no...— Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en el príncipe, quien acababa de hacer una pausa dramática para tomar asiento en donde le correspondía.—... Si se atreve a poner un solo pie en mi reino, aplastaré su cabeza.

Entonces, como para hacer su punto, el fruto de leche rosada que había cogido la princesa Isabel, de pronto explotó, salpicando a todos los presentes excepto al propio príncipe. Isabel estaba a punto de hacer un comentario halagador hacia la magia de su hermano, pero fue interrumpida por la voz burlona de Zeke, quien parecía que había escuchado todo.

—No se preocupe, su alteza, no necesitaremos de sus trucos. Usted no tendrá que mancharse sus suaves manos con la escoria— Exclamó con una sonrisa llena de sorna y la voz cargada de cruel burla, luego se giró hacia Isabel y le dijo:— Princesa Isabel, respondiendo a su pregunta: no hay posibilidad de un ataque humano. Ni con cien hombres más fuertes de la humanidad, bastaría para derrotar al grandioso ejercito elfo del rey de Nórdian.

Tras concluir con su altivo discurso malicioso, retomó su camino hacia el otro extremo más alejado de la mesa. Reiner, Berthold, Nanaba, Pieck y la princesa Gabi lo siguieron como fieles lobos siguiendo a su alfa. Gabi miró a sus hermanos con claro reproche, como diciendo con la mirada lo infantiles que le parecían pero eso fue todo, siempre había sido más cercana a Zeke, de cualquier forma. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados para no escuchar, Isabel _Punta de Flecha, _palmeó suavemente el hombro de su hermano menor, en un gesto de total camaradería.

—¡A mí me parece asombrosa tu magia, hermanito!— Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa llena de sinceridad, pero al ver que el príncipe no parecía reaccionar, agregó con voz más seria:— La verdad es que me siento bastante a salvo sabiendo que tú serás el nuevo rey que cuidará de mí y de todo el reino. Y la reina piensa lo mismo.

Pronto Eren levantó la mirada verde y esos ojos tan severos, miraron a la princesa con un montón de cariño contenido; le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego, su mirada se posó en la elegante figura de su madre, quien lo observaba con enormes ojos llenos de amor, Mikasa y Armin también asintieron con entusiasmo ante la afirmación de la princesa Isabel y nada más importó. Porque allí estaba él, obteniendo la aprobación de las personas más importantes de su vida, ojalá el rey también pensara lo mismo.

—Además, el príncipe Eren cuenta con mi fuerza— Mikasa por fin logró hablar después de un rato, se señaló a sí misma y luego su mirada oscura se enfocó en Armin.— Y con la inteligencia de Armin, estando nosotros a su lado, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que algo salga mal?

—En ese caso— Dijo el príncipe, levantando su dorada copa para hacer un brindis.— Brindo por mis leales amigos y su noble intención de protegerme a mí y a nuestro reino.

Los cuatro chocaron copas con un _clink_, dos copas doradas de la realeza y dos más plateadas de la nobleza. La princesa Isabel dejó salir una carcajada totalmente infantil, Eren y Armin disimularon una pequeña sonrisa detrás del borde de sus copas y Mikasa simplemente se adelantó para dar el primer sorbo al vino de dátiles.

* * *

**Dos meses después.**

Con el solsticio de invierno vino la celebración más importante para los elfos: _Yule_. Pero no era una celebración cualquiera, ésta duraba doce días y en ella se celebraba el fin de un ciclo y el comienzo de uno nuevo; habría canto, mucha comida para dar y recibir. Se celebraba a la familia, los regalos que la fertilidad había traído consigo en el año, se recordaba a los amigos y familiares ausentes, se hacían bonitas ofrendas en las tumbas de los ancestros y el reino se regocijaba con la visita de los forasteros, priorizando la hospitalidad hacia ellos. Incluso las puertas del palacio eran abiertas y a los nobles y príncipes se les permitía relacionarse con cualquiera que se acercara. En el Yule, por doce días enteros todos eran iguales, todos sentían el mismo dolor de la perdida o la misma alegría de la abundancia.

Claro que no sólo para los elfos era una celebración importante, también para los Centinelas era una ocasión especial que habían transmitido en su tiempo, a los humanos. Naciendo con ellos varios mitos acerca de la creación del universo y convirtiendo a varios de los Centinelas en deidades, en los Dioses de los mortales. Todas las criaturas mágicas aún bromeaban sobre la ingenuidad de los humanos; siempre sorprendidos ante lo nuevo y diferente, siempre tan impresionables.

El primer día que daba inicio al Yule, se encendía _el leño_ _de lo anterior, _y todas las criaturas mágicas con afinidad al fuego se esforzaban para no permitir que la llama se apagara en los doce días que duraba la celebración. Todas las viviendas era decoradas con muérdago y el palacio real no se salvaba de tal tradición, en los pasillos y en cada salón había ramitas de muérdago. La gente se mantenía despierta toda la noche, comiendo, bebiendo y bailando o contando historias, en espera de que el sol naciera. También se tenía la costumbre de dejar una vela encendida a un lado de las ventanas, aunque el significado detrás de ello fuera algo ambiguo. Y lo más importante, el último día de ésta compleja celebración, el rey de los elfos anunciaría oficialmente quién lo sucedería al trono.

Nórdian y sus tres aliados estaban emocionados por el nuevo rey, todos esperando a que el príncipe Eren fuera quien tomara el trono y reinara con la justicia que su padre no había tenido en su tiempo como rey. Entonces, para el Yule de ese año, las decoraciones habían tenido como distintivo el color que representaba al príncipe menor: dorado. Así que ver al reino dorado, siendo aún más dorado podría molestar los ojos de cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a las excentricidades de las criaturas mágicas.

Durante los doce días que la celebración se llevó a cabo, el príncipe heredero no se entregó al libertinaje que ésta fiesta permitía. Estuvo de aquí para allá, siempre alerta que nada malo pudiera pasar, ayudando a que el leño de lo anterior siguiera encendido y tratando de resolver las disputas de los ebrios; éste era el momento cumbre en el que demostraba que estaba hecho para ser rey. En lugar de que el Yule se convirtiera en algo para disfrutar y relajarse, para el príncipe Eren fue todo lo contrario.

Se dejó caer en el frío césped con un suspiro cansado una vez que logró resolver la décima pela de borrachos de esa noche en especifico. De cualquier forma, no podría estar tranquilo no haciendo nada, al día siguiente se le anunciaría a todos los reinos que él sería quien llevaría la corona de rey y eso lo ponía ansioso. Cuatro siglos de su vida esperando por éste momento se decían fáciles, pero detrás de ellos hubo tanto esfuerzo, sudor y sacrificios que nadie podía imaginar. Ser rey requería de todos ellos y más. Observaba a la gente reunida alrededor del fuego ardiente que emanaba del leño de lo anterior, reían, festejaban y se contaban historias de los ancestros, de cómo nació Nórdian, de los Centinelas que vinieron antes y los que vendrían después y sobre todos esos mitos ridículos que los humanos aún contaban sobre ellos como verdad absoluta. Y... entre todas esas risas, la escuchó.

La voz que oía de niño, la voz que le pedía que acudiera, ella le decía que éste era el momento. Por primera vez en siglos podía escucharla con claridad, era una voz de lo que parecía ser un hombre joven, era grave y al mismo tiempo, sedosa cuando decía _"ya ven a mí, has esperado por cuatro siglos"_. Miraba el brillante y rojo fuego de la hoguera en el centro del reino, creyendo que podía ver figuras, que podía distinguir al dueño de la voz, cuando Armin interrumpió sus pensamientos, tomando asiento a su lado con un suspiro risueño escapando de su rosada boca. El Yule era la celebración que emocionaba en demasía a Armin.

—¿Cansado, príncipe?— Le cuestionó alegremente.

Eren sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo a un lado _esa voz_ y esos pensamientos, en cambio, enfocó toda su atención en el alegre elfo rubio que miraba todo con enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Ante su anterior pregunta, sólo bufó y agitó la mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Casi amanece, creo que sólo estoy somnoliento— Encogió los hombros, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero al ver la mirada perspicaz en Armin, se animó en admitir a regañadientes:— Y mañana se anunciara mi ascenso al trono... eso ya prácticamente me convierte en el rey.

—Lo harás bien— Armin aseguró con seriedad, en el proceso palmeó la espalda de su amigo y futuro rey.— Descontando tus múltiples y escandalosos líos amorosos, yo creo que tu historial es de alguien digno de reinar a Nórdian.

—Gracias— El príncipe forzó una sonrisa para su amigo.— Es bueno saber que cuento con tu lealtad.

—No sólo mi príncipe cuenta con mi lealtad, también mi amigo. Ahora sé cuál es la diferencia— Armin se lamió los labios con nerviosismo.— La diferencia entre el príncipe de Nórdian y Eren.

—Yo no creo que todavía exista tal diferencia. Ahora son lo mismo.

Eren admitió con tristeza, aunque no entendía bien por qué ese sentimiento había surgido desde su pecho. Cuatro siglos eran demasiado tiempo y era tan fácil perderse a sí mismo, mantenerse fiel a lo que se es. Tal vez, había pasado por demasiado, había pretendido por tanto tiempo ser el príncipe que el mundo esperaba que fuera que quizá, había perdido de vista a su verdadero yo. Armin estuvo a punto de rebatir contra su príncipe, sin embargo, el gran alboroto que estaba ocurriendo alrededor del leño de lo anterior lo detuvo. Ambos voltearon y con una sonrisa infantil, se emocionaron al saber que la hora de las historias sobre el Yule estaban comenzando; se dedicaron rápidas miradas antes de que los dos se colocaran de pie y se acercaran un poco más para poder escuchar. Éste sería el último Yule que podrían estar así de cerca, sería el último Yule que el príncipe festejaría en muchos años.

* * *

A medio día del último día del Yule, el reino entero estaba regocijándose ante el inminente anuncio del que sería su nuevo reino. Había cantos que proclamaban las hazañas del príncipe menor y una gran caravana de ninfas de la realeza y la nobleza que había venido desde Ninfairhiem, repartiendo espectaculares trucos de magia que dejaban a los niños y no tan niños sorprendidos. Muchas princesas y príncipes que deseaban cortejar al príncipe Eren venían de todas partes, traían regalos y joyas para mostrar el poder y riqueza de su reino al futuro rey. También traían consigo carretas llenas de frutas muy codiciadas y de extrañas telas de seda de oro que no se conseguían en todas partes.

Nórdian, que solía ser un reino silencioso, ahora vibraba con el sonido de los cantos que proclamaban a su nuevo rey y los instrumentos que acompañaban a esas emocionadas voces. Eren miraba todo eso desde su balcón en lo alto del castillo, sus manos estaban ocultas detrás de su larga túnica plateada que le cubría la espalda. Intentaba mantener esa apariencia de perpetua serenidad que le habían enseñado en sus años de ardua educación y etiqueta, pero sus manos todavía retorcían un retazo de tela que ocupaba para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

Estaba ataviado con sus mejores galas, algo no tan impresionante como lo que utilizaría el día de la coronación, pero todavía lo suficientemente elegantes como para impresionar a toda la corte de Nórdian, de los reinos vecinos y al rey. Cuando las criaturas mágicas cesaron su cantar y empezaron a aglomerarse en las puertas de palacio, Eren supo que el momento estaba por llegar; un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación se lo confirmó, intentando que la voz no saliera tan pequeña de su boca y fallando horriblemente, dijo: _"entra"_. De inmediato, un soldado de la guardia real asomó la cabeza e hizo una breve inclinación ante Eren.

—Mi príncipe, el anuncio está a punto de ser dado. El rey ha solicitado la presencia de todos los príncipes en el salón de trono, de inmediato.

Masculló el soldado con voz firme y era obvio que también estaba allí para escoltar a Eren hasta el salón de trono. El príncipe se alejó de su balcón y con sus manos intentó planchar su pechera dorada, el color que había tomado como suyo; pronto el azul rey anticuado de su padre quedaría atrás. Salió de sus cámaras y dio un asentimiento en dirección del soldado, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y tragando saliva, comenzó a andar por los largos corredores, sintiendo que el otro elfo le pisaba los talones.

En el salón de trono ya estaba congregada toda la gente noble que vivía en el castillo, la corte de Nórdian y de distintos reinos que había tenido el gusto de visitar con anterioridad y entre ellos, todos los príncipes y princesas que lo cortejarían después del anuncio. Estaban las consortes del rey y a lado de ellas, sus hijos. Sólo faltaba la reina y el rey, pero Eren se apresuró para tomar su correspondiente lugar; se irguió lo más derecho que pudo y trató de parecer indiferente ante todo esto, en lugar de lucir horriblemente ansioso, que era como se sentía en realidad, para ser justos.

Sin embargo, todos guardaron silencio a sus murmuros sobre el príncipe heredero y en su lugar, se colocaron de pie cuando el rey y la reina de Nórdian entraron. La reina como siempre, se veía radiante en el vestido dorado que había utilizado para mostrar su silencioso apoyo hacia su hijo, el rey en cambio, parecía severo pero decidido cuando se dirigió a la corte y a los nobles. Dio un largo discurso en el que se habló un poco de sus años como rey y del apoyo que Nórdian había recibido por parte de todos los presentes en el salón. A Eren le parecieron otros cuatro largos siglos de espera, en el tiempo que el rey tardó en dar su discurso bien ensayo y que también pensaba que era un tanto hipócrita.

—Ahora, es el turno de ceder la responsabilidad de la corona a uno de mis sucesores— Anunció por fin, haciendo que el salón entero contuviera la respiración.— Mi elección ha sido la más acertada por diferentes motivos. Más que nadie, ha demostrado ser digno y ha cumplido con diligencia sus obligaciones reales, siempre trayendo orgullo al linaje real.

Se hizo otra pausa dramática en la que todos los presentes exhalaban aire con fuerza, sólo para volver a contenerlo. Grisha los miró a todos detenidamente y una de sus manos por fin se extendió en dirección a Eren, sólo que... desde luego, no se trataba de Eren a quien invitaba a dar un paso hacia adelante. Entonces, Zeke, quien había estado parado a lado del príncipe menor, dio un paso hacia adelante con la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba en señal de orgullo.

—Zeke _Luna de Plata_, mi primogénito— El rey habló firme y claro, haciendo que todos los presentes ahogaran una exclamación cuando dijo:— Es quien tomara mi lugar como futuro rey de Nórdian.

Finalmente, algunas exclamaciones de horror, de sorpresa y algunas de alivio se hicieron escuchar en el salón de trono. El príncipe Eren simplemente palideció ante la atenta mirada de varios pares de ojos que se habían enfocado en él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del fanfic: **

****•**Haudh-en-Elleth. **Es una oración del lenguaje elfico que J.R. inventó para sus propios libros, a mí me pareció adecuada y decidí llamar así al castillo de Nórdian. Pertenece a la lengua noble Sandarín y su significado es: _"Túmulo de la Doncella Élfica"._

_****•****_**Medusas: "**_En la mitología griega, Medusa era un monstruo ctónico femenino, que convertía en piedra a aquellos que la miraban fijamente a los ojos."_

****•Hydras: ****_"En la mitología griega, la Hidra de Lerna era un antiguo y despiadado monstruo acuático ctónico con forma de serpiente policéfala y aliento venenoso a la que Hércules mató en el segundo de sus doce trabajos."_

****•Yule. ****_"Las fiestas de Yule se celebran cada solsticio de invierno. Es esta una celebración de los pueblos nórdicos, relacionada con la mitología germana y el paganismo nórdico."_

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Después de una eternidad, por fin me digno a actualizar por acá. Pero bueno, he andado ocupada con mis múltiples tareas. Sé que las he hecho esperar un poco para el tan esperado encuentro entre Eren y Levi, pero después de estos tres capítulos que iban orientados a dar un poco más de contexto a la historia, por fin para el siguiente capitulo se van a conocer, así que pido mucha paciencia. De verdad, todo esto era necesario para que la historia no perdiera ritmo; ahora sí, antes de que me desaparezca por otro tiempo, quiero agradecer a todas las bellas personitas que siempre apoyan las cosas que escribo, que comentan y votan. Eso siempre motiva muchísimo a continuar, a veces, cuando ya ni ganas hay. En fin, creo que ahora sí, es todo. Nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

Las quiero 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	4. Color marrón

**Color marrón: Lejos de casa**

La pesada puerta de madera con complicados surcos intrincados, golpeó con fuerza cuando fue azotada, creando un horrible sonido que hizo eco hasta en el último rincón del pasillo. Grisha sin embargo, no se inmutó ante el ruido que aún seguía resonando por todo el salón secreto en donde se planeaban batallas y se tomaban decisiones que podrían afectar al reino entero. Sus ojos verdes, fríos, tan carentes de algún sentimiento que evidenciara que era una criatura viva, miraron al otro par de ojos verdes, que había pasado de un verde tan turquesa, puro, a un verde oscuro. Un verde contaminado por la rabia y algo que quizá, había sido roto.

El rey se irguió en toda su altura, mostrando con eso no sólo su estatus de monarca, sino también su implacable autoridad como padre; las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca, sin embargo, fueron tan predecibles que simplemente perdieron el total sentido en la cabeza desordenada de Eren.

—Un príncipe nunca azota las puertas. Hace evidente su enfado con palabras suaves y ordenadas, lo demás es simplemente innecesario y grosero.

Grisha reprendió con voz firme, había una mordida de algo duro y totalmente decepcionado en su voz que provocó que Eren quisiera vomitar.

—_Un príncipe_— Ahora repitió el elfo menor entre dientes, sintiéndose tan harto de su titulo.— ¿Y supongo que un príncipe debe quedarse callado cuando le han quitado lo que por derecho le pertenece?

—No seas ridículo— El rey hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, como si estuviera calmando el berrinche de un niño pequeño.— No estás calificado para el trono y tu reciente arrebato lo demuestra. No tienes la edad, ni la sabiduría, ni las cualidades que se necesitan para liderar a un reino entero.

Oh.

Bueno, allí tenía esas palabras que durante siglos el rey no se había atrevido a pronunciar, pero que estaban tan latentes que de alguna manera, Eren ya lo sabía. No ayudó en nada a que doliera menos el hecho de que su padre nunca le había otorgado una sola oportunidad, jamás tuvo ni la más mínima posibilidad de ascender al trono. Tal vez, una parte del príncipe se sentía aliviada de no tener más expectativas sobre sus hombros. No obstante, había otra parte de él que se sentía furiosa y peligrosamente herida; siglos esforzándose para un día obtener una mano sobre su hombro y las cálidas palabras de su rey aclamando: _"No esperaba menos de un hijo mío". _Ahora comprendía que el trono, la corona y esas palabras de orgullo habían estado destinadas desde el inicio para el primogénito del rey.

Eren después de todo, era el último príncipe. Uno mestizo, por cierto; nacido de un matrimonio arreglado. Era un príncipe que prefería la magia y los conocimientos por encima de la gloria que traía consigo empuñar una espada. Un príncipe peculiar que había nacido con la inquietud y la curiosidad insaciable de un humano mortal. Eren era la suma de todas las cosas que el rey de Nórdian rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante el prolongado silencio del príncipe, el rey retomó sus palabras, diciendo:

—Pienso que tus... habilidades— Comenzó con tono despectivo, ganándose la atenta mirada de su hijo.— Te convierten en un perfecto regente para tu futuro rey.

A pesar de toda la humillación que sentía incluso hasta en los huesos, el príncipe se irguió, retomando su compostura y con desafiantes ojos que ardían por la rabia y el dolor, respondió con palabras tajantes al que seguía siendo su rey.

—Declino.

Grisha tenía aquella expresión en su rostro, como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Dio un paso más cerca de su hijo, desde luego, Eren ya no se dejó amedrentar porque no tenía nada más que perder. Así que en lugar de agachar la mirada ante los afilados y crueles ojos de su padre, levantó aún más su barbilla en un gesto de obstinación.

—No puedes negarte— Escupió el rey entre dientes.— Esa fue una orden directa de tu rey.

—Escogiste a tu reemplazo. Yo ya no tengo rey alguno, como tampoco padre.

Su mejilla ardió cuando el golpe de una bofetada impactó en su rostro, el sonido del golpe seguía haciendo eco por todo el salón aún después de varios segundos. Pero no había ningún indicio de algún sentimiento en los ojos de Grisha, cuando los ojos de Eren se encontraron con los suyos. Quizá, fue esa mirada la que terminó con todo lo bueno que aún quedaba en el príncipe, que terminó con todo lo que alguna vez había sido.

—Aceptarás el puesto que te ha sido otorgado— Exigió con voz cruda.— Porque de lo contrario me veré forzado a condenarte por traición y sublevación contra tu rey.

El príncipe apartó la mirada de Grisha, no estaba temblando de miedo, sino del ardiente enojo que bullía de su interior y que no parecía querer disminuir. Su orgullo le ordenaba que no aceptara, pero su sentido del deber como príncipe fue más fuerte y terminó asintiendo, con los dientes muy apretados y la mirada fija en cualquier cosa que no fuera la criatura frente a él.

—Pido permiso para retirarme.

Logró mascullar entre dientes y Grisha hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano y dijo:

—Permiso concedido.

Eren todavía hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el rey y luego sus furiosos pasos se hicieron escuchar por todo el salón, daba zancadas grandes para alejarse lo más pronto de ese lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Cuando las enormes puertas del salón fueron abiertas, lo primero que se encontró fue con la mirada complacida de Zeke y su sonrisa llena de triunfo, apartó la mirada y siguió con su camino. Sin embargo, a mitad del corredor fue interceptado por su madre, quien acunó su rostro entre sus suaves manos y miró con angustiada preocupación el moretón purpura que sobresalía en su morena mejilla.

Ella abrió la boca, a punto de preguntar qué había sucedido allí adentro, pero antes de que siquiera alguna palabra saliera de su boca, Eren ya se encontraba apartando sus manos de su rostro y diciendo:

—Ahora no, su alteza.

La reina, siendo toda dulce comprensión, se apartó del camino de su príncipe para permitir que él se alejara. Aún así, sus ojos nunca dejaron de seguir a la figura medio encorvada de su hijo con tal angustia y preocupación de madre.

* * *

Al día siguiente el príncipe despertó con el color que lo distinguía en las decoraciones, siendo reemplazado por el brillante plateado, el color que pertenecía a su hermano mayor y su futuro rey. Esa misma noche sería la coronación y Eren tendría que conformarse con el puesto de regente; mientras miraba la corona plateada que simbolizaba su rango como príncipe, pensaba en que en medio del alboroto de la coronación, escaparía lejos de Nórdian. Quizá a Ninfairhiem, Aquaria o... a los Parajes Helados.

_No, claro que no_. Los Parajes Helados eran desérticos, fríos, distantes y ya no había nada allí que lo fascinara, de cualquier forma.

Desde luego, sabía que sólo eran pensamientos pasajeros con amenazas vacías. Él no se marcharía de Nórdian, porque sería juzgado como traidor y buscado en cualquier reino al que fuera a parar, además, él tampoco haría nada para afectar la posición de su madre dentro del palacio, que ya parecía peligrar con el ascenso al trono de Zeke, y tampoco se iría sin despedirse de ella. O de Armin y Mikasa, jamás podrían perdonárselo; tenía que quedarse porque Isabel también era una usuaria de magia formidable y le aterraba pensar en lo que Zeke le haría a la princesa si Eren simplemente se marchara. Había sido negado de ser rey y de cuidar de su reino, pero aún debía cuidar de las personas que confiaron en él hasta el final.

Así que esa misma tarde se atavió con sus mejores galas, aquellas que estaban destinadas a ser para su coronación y se mantuvo firme durante la ceremonia en la que Grisha le entregaba la corona a Zeke. Las demás criaturas no dejaban de mirarlo como si en cualquier momento fuera a hechizar a todos en el salón por toda la eternidad, habían otras que lo miraban con tristeza y otras más que cuchicheaban que él nunca había tenido madera de rey de todos modos. Y mientras todos en el palacio festejaban a su nuevo rey, él simplemente se retiró a sus habitaciones, ahora parecían estar frías y oscuras para él.

Pero en cuanto entró, todo se iluminó con su magia dorada, aún seguían pareciendo sombrías pero al menos las pequeñas chispas de magia dorada eran suficientes para iluminar todos esos lugares oscuros. Se despojó de su túnica y de su brillante corona con una esmeralda incrustada, que lo representaba por el verde imposible de sus ojos. Así como el rubí a la princesa Isabel por su radiante cabello rojo cual fuego y su valiente alma apasionada, el ópalo para la princesa Gabi por su extraordinaria belleza tan única en el reino y el diamante para Zeke. Símbolo inequívoco de las estrellas y su luz pura y blanca, el símbolo del pueblo elfo.

Miró con una mueca a la esmeralda que relucía en su corona plateada, el verde nunca había sido un color apreciado en su reino, ya que era un color que se asociaba con la maldad, el odio y la envidia. Era el color que había estado destinado para él desde que nació, pero el que siempre se había negado a usar y en cambio, había adoptado al dorado como su color emblema. Un color noble que representaba al sol, la belleza y la realeza. El color de su madre, la reina Carla. Tal vez... las nornas no se habían equivocado, tal vez el verde era el color que por derecho propio le pertenecía. Arrojó la corona al suelo, sintiendo tanto desprecio por todo aquello que esa corona representaba, por todo lo que él era en realidad.

Se sentó en la orilla del balcón de blanco mármol, sus largas piernas colgando y balanceándose de un lado a otro, el viento de esa noche era especialmente frío, y bajo sus pies, el reino estaba festejando por su nuevo rey. Pero Eren ya no se enfocó en eso, su mirada fue a dar con el oscuro horizonte, las altas sombras de los árboles y las montañas allá, en lo que parecía ser toda una lejanía. Su madre siempre repetía que él había nacido para hacer grandes hazañas, pero, ¿acaso ser el rey de la nación más poderosa de su mundo no era una gran hazaña? ¿Qué otras grandes cosas podían estar destinadas para él? ¿Existían en realidad?

Cuando era niño pensaba en el mar de posibilidades, en todos los reinos a los que deseaba ir, las aventuras que tendría y como un día, sería llamado héroe por otros. Pero claro, creció y todas esas aventuras en las que sucedían cosas extraordinarias se volvieron irrelevantes, los héroes se desmoronaron a sus pies y sólo quedó el príncipe que siempre actuaba de acuerdo al plan, de acuerdo al protocolo, de acuerdo a las expectativas. Casi no podía recordar lo que se sentía ser... Eren, ¿alguna vez siquiera lo había sido?

Entonces, la voz que había sido una constante en su niñez, se presentó con más fuerza, con más claridad que nunca. El viento ya no susurraba su nombre, ahora parecía clamar por él como si éste fuera el momento para acudir al llamado que había escuchado una vez hace siglos.

Intentó escuchar lo que aquella voz trataba de decirle, pero ésta rápidamente se evaporó cuando un ruido sordo vino de adentro de su habitación. Cuando giró el rostro, se encontró con que la magia dorada simplemente se había apagado y que ahora toda su habitación estaba oscura; puso un pie en el suelo y luego el otro, caminó con recelo hacia adentro de sus cámaras. No encontró nada sospechoso, excepto... por el par de ojos que no notó que lo habían estado mirando. Ellos eran verdes, pero no de un verde como el suyo o el de su hermana, estos eran líquidos, tan brillantes y amenazantes en su color venoso, y la pupila era tan extraña, algo no estaba bien con su forma alargada y estrecha.

Esa mirada lo obligó a dar medio paso hacia atrás, su magia de repente se sintió amenazada y comenzó a salir de las puntas de sus dedos para enroscarse a su alrededor de forma protectora. Estaba paralizado, lo que sea que estuviera mirándolo al otro lado de la habitación también era una criatura que usaba magia. Pero no era eso lo que tenía aterrado al príncipe, era el hecho de que era magia muy antigua y muy fuerte, si esto llegara a convertirse en un combate real, la magia de Eren no podría hacerle frente. Su color era verde oscuro y era espesa, todo usuario de magia sabía que ese no era un color ni una textura normal para el_ seidr*_ de un mago o hechicera.

Hasta la fecha, se sabía que el seidr más poderoso era de color dorado, como el de Eren, como el de la reina de Nórdian. Aún así, su seidr no era capaz de hacer nada contra ese seidr verde que parecía estar evaluando a su propia magia.

—Ah— La otra persona suspiró, a juzgar por su voz, era una mujer.— Se supone que tú eres el mago más poderoso de todos los reinos y resultaste en una completa decepción.

Exclamó con aburrimiento y _auch_, esa era definitivamente una fibra muy delicada en el príncipe de Nórdian. Se enorgullecía profundamente de su magia y no iba permitir insultos contra ella, después de todo, era un príncipe y un príncipe jamás se acobardaba ante enemigos más poderosos, mucho menos un mago y quizá, para éste punto se enorgullecía más de ser mago que de ser príncipe. Intentó expandir su magia, crear un escudo y luego invocar las llamas doradas, sin embargo, el seidr de la mujer ya se había enroscado en el suyo y ahora lo tenía amarrado, sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

—Ahora, eso fue grosero— Dijo, su magia apretó aún más a la de Eren entre sus redes.— ¿Hoy en día ya no se siguen las normas para un combate entre magos? ¿O es que no las aprendiste, prín-ci-pe?

—Conozco las normas— El príncipe masculló entre dientes.— Atacaste primero.

—¡Sí las conoces!— Comentó la otra hechicera alegremente, luego agregó:— No obstante, la última norma dicta que cuando un usuario de magia es superior a ti, te retiras del duelo, lo demás es innecesario.

—Un príncipe jamás se doblega ante nadie.

—_Príncipe_— Repitió la mujer, había burla en su voz pero también algo pensativo, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a decir:— Bueno, príncipe de Nórdian, intente hacer de esto algo entretenido para mí, ¿sí?

—¿Qué..?

Pero entonces, el seidr que aprisionaba a su magia desapareció y las chispas doradas que iluminaban su habitación se encendieron de nuevo. En aquella esquina en donde estaba esa mirada tan mercurial, no había nada, ni un rastro de que alguna vez estuviera alguien allí.

* * *

No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, la sensación de ese seidr apresando al suyo persistía por todo su cuerpo y tenía ese mal presentimiento de que algo realmente malo estaba por ocurrir, como si esa hechicera fuera el presagio de algo importante y grande. Había pasado una hora desde que los festejos en el castillo por el nuevo rey habían cesado, sólo quedaba el inquietante silencio y la sensación de que algo realmente terrible ocurriría. Sobre todo, Eren estaba seguro de que la criatura que había venido a visitarlo no era nada menos que una medusa. Habría ido a avisar de inmediato sobre el incidente, pero nadie lo tomaría en cuenta con la celebración que estaba aconteciendo.

Sin embargo, dentro de un par de horas amanecería y acudiría de inmediato a advertir a Zeke, si una medusa había logrado infiltrarse en el castillo, era posible que intentaran un segundo ataque contra el reino. Y con escasos usuarios de magia para protegerlo, Nórdian caería rápidamente. Todos sus pensamientos fatalistas se acallaron cuando un puñado de guardias bien armados irrumpieron en sus cámaras. Entre ellos estaban Reiner _Guerrero Acorazado_, Bertholdt _Segundo Amanecer _y la princesa Gabi _Pétalos de Luna_ liderándolos con una expresión completamente solemne. Eren se levantó de la cómoda poltrona en la que había estado sentado y exigió:

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó con un ceño fruncido.— ¿Por qué irrumpen en mis aposentos de ésta forma?

La princesa Gabi no respondió a la pregunta, entornó los ojos y en cambio, le dio aquella mirada que ponía cada vez que estaba lista para enfrentarse a un enemigo. Sus ojos pasaron de su hermana a los guardias que se tensaron y tragaron con fuerza, pero aún así, sujetaban sus armas, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Abrió la boca, a punto de preguntar a qué se debía todo esto, pero no fue necesario porque Gabi ya estaba hablando.

—Príncipe Eren de Nórdian— Exclamó fuerte y claro.— Quedas arrestado bajo los crímenes de intento de asesinato a tu rey, traición al reino y asesinato a miembros de élite del ejercito de Nórdian.

—¿Qué..?

Pero ni siquiera pudo moverse o decir algo en su defensa, porque varios guardias ya lo estaban sometiendo y colocando cadenas encantadas sobre sus muñecas para bloquear su magia. Tampoco puso resistencia cuando comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera de sus habitaciones como si fuera un vulgar criminal, su cabeza todavía no podía procesar los delitos que se le imputaban. En algún momento pensó que Zeke finalmente había encontrado la manera de deshacerse de él, pero esto era simplemente ridículo porque Eren no había cometido ninguno de esos crímenes.

Hicieron un largo recorrido hasta el salón del trono, allí estaban aglomerados todos los nobles que lo miraban con escandalizados y horrorizados ojos. La reina y la princesa Isabel, dándole miradas llenas de preocupación y angustia, también estaban Mikasa y Armin, el elfo rubio también tenía una mueca preocupada en su rostro, mientras que Mikasa estaba siendo contenida por varios guerreros, mientras exclamaba con fuerza: "¡_No los dejaré tocar a mi príncipe!"_. Pieck y Nanaba, la primera con una ligera expresión de sorpresa y la segunda con una expresión en blanco, incluso las concubinas de su padre estaban presentes.

Desde luego, también estaba Grisha observándolo con fríos e indiferentes ojos verdes. Y al último Zeke, sentado en toda su gloria en el trono y portando la corona dorada que alguna vez perteneció a su padre. Tenía una expresión dura en su cara, pero Eren sabía mejor y reconocía perfectamente bien ese brillo de satisfacción en los ojos azules de su hermano. Se colocó de pie con todo el porte digno de un rey y dio un par de pasos hacia Eren.

—¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tus acciones?— Preguntó y Eren tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante la falsa condescendencia en sus palabras.— Asesinaste a nobles guerreros, ¡traicionaste a Nórdian al atentar contra la vida de tu rey! ¡Tu hermano! ¡Tu propia sangre!

En cualquier otro momento, Eren habría resoplado. Era tan irónico que justo en éste momento Zeke hablara de una supuesta hermandad, un vínculo de sangre que jamás le había importado en lo más mínimo. No sabía si estaba tratando de obtener simpatía de las demás criaturas presentes o simplemente estaba haciéndose la víctima.

—Soy inocente de los crímenes de los que se me acusa.— Eren se atrevió a alzar la voz también, ante los jadeos de los presentes y a levantar la barbilla en un gesto terco y de orgullo.

De inmediato, todos los que estaban presentes en el salón del trono, comenzaron a cuchichear e incluso Mikasa detuvo sus protestas y forcejeos. Zeke dio un paso más, su frente arrugada en surcos y sus labios torcidos.

—Tal cinismo— Se burló, haciendo callar los murmullos.— Viniste a mi habitación, redujiste a nada más que cenizas con un chasquido de magia a mis guardias y luego, intentaste apuñalarme mientras dormía. Reconocería esos ojos verdes tan llenos de odio incluso en la oscuridad.

_Ojos verdes llenos de odio_, de pronto todo pareció encajar en la cabeza del príncipe. Porque claro, habían usado magia para matar a los guardias, pero era magia demasiado avanzada, desde luego él podía reducir a cenizas a sus adversarios con las llamas doradas, pero con su poder actual, él no podría convertir en cenizas a una persona con un simple chasquido de dedos. Sin embargo, esa misma noche se había infiltrado a sus habitaciones una criatura con ojos verdes y magia ancestral. Una medusa.

De manera fugaz se preguntó por qué no había matado a Zeke, ni siquiera un guerrero tan formidable como su hermano podría hacerle frente a una hechicera tan poderosa como la que esa noche había venido a visitarlo, podría haber sido perfectamente capaz de acabar con Zeke rápidamente, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Había algo allí que no calzaba, pero en lugar de darle más vueltas al asunto, se apresuró en decir:

—Yo no te ataqué— Repitió con lentitud, casi saboreando las palabras.— Escucha, una medusa se infiltro en el castillo ésta noche e intento atacarme a mí también. Puede que estén planeando atacar nuevamente a Nórdian.

Después de eso, hubo un ensordecedor silencio, podía sentir todas las miradas llenas de incredulidad clavándose en su espalda. Fue un enorme alivio posar los ojos en la cara de su madre y darse cuenta de que la reina de Nórdian no estaba dudando de él, que parecía creerle; Mikasa, Armin y la princesa Isabel tenían expresiones de sorpresa, pero fue confortable ver que ellos, en realidad, también le creían. Entonces, Zeke suspiró ruidosamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—¿De verdad esperas que crea esa historia de que había una medusa en el castillo?— Cuestionó su hermano con un toque de burla, para luego agregar:— Las medusas fueron desterradas y atrapadas en una prisión mágica hace siglos. Probablemente ya estén muertas todas.

—Es la verdad.— Fue todo lo que dijo Eren con firmeza.

Zeke volvió a suspirar y dando media vuelta, exclamó:

—Esperaba que confesaras— Una vez que estuvo sentado en el trono nuevamente, declaro:— Príncipe Eren de Nórdian, por mentirle a tu rey, te despojo de tu titulo de realeza. Y te condeno a la ejecución pública por tus demás delitos.

Hubo una aclamación por parte de algunos miembros de la nobleza, Mikasa volvió a gritar y forcejear, Armin, la princesa Isabel y la reina palidecieron ante la condena y los tres se giraron para pedirle a Grisha que hiciera algo al respecto, pero el elfo no movió ni un solo dedo.

—Grisha, por favor— La reina rogó con angustiosa desesperación nuevamente.— Es tu hijo al que..

—_Tu hijo_ es un traidor y la traición se castiga con la muerte— Habló con firmeza ante los aterrados ojos de Carla _Rayo de Sol en el Hielo_.— Ha obtenido lo que merece.

A lo largo de su vida, el príncipe había recibido golpe tras golpe del hombre que lo había engendrado. Todos parecían haber estado destinados para lastimar profundamente, pero éste, éste definitivamente había sido con la intención de matar lo último que quedaba en él. No intentó luchar cuando los guardias nuevamente lo arrastraron lejos del salón de trono hacia las mazmorras del castillo, mientras escuchaba las suplicas de su madre, hermana y amigo, o las amenazas de Mikasa de que prendería en llamas a todo Nórdian si le pasaba algo a su príncipe; porque mientras era alejado de todo ese alboroto, sus ojos sólo pudieron enfocarse en la expresión desinteresada y llena de desdén de su padre, y pensó que ya no tenía absolutamente nada porqué vivir.

* * *

Lo último que le quedaba de vida lo estaba pasando en una fría y húmeda celda, en el rincón más oscuro y recóndito del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Era irónico, toda su vida que pasó en plena _libertad_, se había sentido más como un pájaro enjaulado. No podía decidir, no podía ir más allá de donde los límites del rey marcaban; pero entre más tiempo pasaba en aquella celda, más libre se sentía, allí no había que fingir algo que no era, allí sólo le quedaba esperar la muerte.

Y eso estaba totalmente bien, porque la muerte prometía la verdadera libertad, al menos lo libraría de cargar con el peso que las expectativas de ser un príncipe habían sido puestas sobre sus hombros. Pudieron pasar días, o unas cuantas horas en aquella aplastante oscuridad, él no lo sabía con exactitud y ya realmente tampoco le interesaba, porque parecía que el tiempo también se había congelado.

Simplemente se sentó allí, en el piso sucio y flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho mientras esperaba a que la pesada puerta de hierro fuera abierta. Pensaba que había pasado tanto tiempo debido a su madre, su hermana y sus amigos, que ellos seguían allá arriba, abogando por él y retrasando lo inevitable. Entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió y todo lo que vio fueron unos cálidos ojos dorados y la luz que parecía irradiar aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, fue inevitable no sentirse ligeramente decepcionado.

La puerta fue cerrada detrás de la reina y pronto su magia iluminó la celda, Eren se colocó rápidamente de pie y su madre ni siquiera dudó, corrió a abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que le cabían en su cuerpo. Permanecieron así por largos minutos, con la reina sollozando y Eren tratando de calmarla con palabras tranquilizantes que para éste punto, eran inútiles. Cuando el abrazo se deshizo, Eren de inmediato cogió las manos de la reina entre las suyas y antes de que ella siquiera pudiera hablar, él ya estaba negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—No debería estar aquí, su alteza— Murmuró, pero sin atreverse a mirar a su madre a los ojos.— Éste no es lugar para una reina.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti— Carla llevó una mano para ahuecar una de sus mejillas.— Éste tampoco es lugar para un príncipe inocente.

Eso hizo el efecto, Eren levantó el rostro y sus ojos chocaron contra los de su madre, tenía la certeza de que la reina confiaría en su palabra, pero era tan bueno escucharlo de la boca de su propia madre que sólo tener el conocimiento. Se inclinó más contra el toque de ella y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose a sí mismo éste pequeño momento de indulgencia.

—Me crees.— Jadeó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el contener el llanto, porque aún sin ser más un príncipe, las viejas costumbres no se iban.

—Con mi vida.

Estuvo de acuerdo Carla y aunque se sentía tan reconfortante tener así a su madre, tratándolo con tanto cariño y diciendo que le creía, no era adecuado que ella estuviera aquí. No sólo porque un lugar tan oscuro y frío no era propio para un ser tan bueno como lo era Carla, sino porque sabía que Zeke estaría furioso y se aterraba ante la idea de que tomara represalias en contra de su madre.

Por lo que, con cierta reticencia, se apartó del toque cálido de su madre e insistió con firmeza:

—Aún no deberías estar aquí, el rey podría...

—No estarás solo— Rebatió ella en cambio, con la misma firmeza.— _Me quedaré contigo hasta el amanecer._

Ante eso... Eren ya no pudo contrariar más a la mujer, porque ella seguía siendo su reina y sobre todas las cosas, su madre. Y él era su príncipe y también, su único hijo; pensó que ella merecía estar con él en sus últimos momentos, más que cualquiera. Ella invocó una poltrona muy parecida a la que había en sus cámaras y tomó asiento, invitando a Eren a que se sentara junto a ella, en lugar de eso, el príncipe se tomó el atrevimiento de recostar la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre y permitir que ella le acariciara el cabello.

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, Carla comenzó a susurrar una vieja canción que Eren ya no había escuchado, al menos desde que era un niño pequeño que aún se asustaba con los truenos de las noches lluviosas y tormentosas.

_¿Puedes sentir dónde está el viento?_

_¿Puedes sentirlo a través de todas las ventanas dentro de ésta habitación?_

_[...]_

_Supéralo, enamórate... inténtalo..._

_Pero nunca estarás solo,_

_estaré contigo desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer,_

_cariño, estoy justo aquí._

_Te sostendré cuando las cosas salgan mal, _

_estaré contigo desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer,_

_cariño, estoy justo aquí. _

No obstante, el canto de su madre cesó cuando la puerta fue abierta de nuevo; está vez entraron la princesa Isabel, Mikasa y Armin. Eren se incorporó, su ceño se frunció ligeramente pero la reina parecía que se iba a desbordar del alivio, Isabel fue quien se acercó primero a él para darle un gran y apretado abrazo que haría sentir avergonzada a la fuerza de cualquier fiero guerrero. Para su disgusto, el abrazo no duró tanto como hubiera querido, en su lugar, la princesa tomó sus muñecas esposadas entre las suyas y arrugando un poco la frente, declaró:

—No hay tiempo, ahora...— La magia azul surgió de la punta de sus dedos y se encargó de pasarlo por encima de las cadenas que apresaban la magia de Eren.— Necesitarás tu magia.

El príncipe levantó sus manos y miró sus palmas cuando las cadenas cayeron al suelo sin más, la magia brotaba de nuevo de sus manos y parecía ronronear de alivio por haber sido liberada. Miró con extrañeza a su hermana y cuestionó con confundida voz:

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Es evidente— En lugar de responder Isabel, lo hizo Mikasa.— Vinimos a salvar tu trasero.

—Todo está arreglado para que partas hacia Ninfairhiem— Esta vez, fue Armin quien tomó la palabra.— Hay un corcel con provisiones esperándote en las puertas del castillo. Se ha logrado gracias a la reina y a soldados de confianza.

—Ninfairhiem y Valbour han roto su alianza con Nórdian— Explicó la princesa Isabel con seriedad, haciendo que las cejas de Eren se arquearan por la sorpresa.— Estarás a salvo en Ninfairhiem. Zeke no es tan tonto como para atacar a dos grandes reinos de usuarios mágicos.

El príncipe los observó con enormes ojos llenos de incredulidad, luego su mirada viajó al rostro completamente decidido de su madre. Porque bueno, no se trataba de una simple traición hacia el rey, se trataba de _una traición de una reina hacia el nuevo rey_, de una reina, de una princesa, de un comandante de élite y del erudito más extraordinario que había dado Nórdian. Todos estaban aquí de pie porque confiaban en él y porque... lo amaban.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes?— Preguntó cuando toda la emoción comenzó a evaporarse.

—Irás primero— La reina ya lo estaba empujando fuera de su celda mientras hablaba.— Nosotros te alcanzaremos al amanecer.

La protesta que Eren tenía en la punta de la lengua, fue interrumpida.

—Te estamos comprando tiempo— Volvió a explicar Armin, quien supuso, debió ser la mente detrás de todo éste plan.— Un grupo demasiado grande llamaría la atención y la prioridad es que escapes tú.

—Yo personalmente me encargaré de que la reina y la princesa lleguen a salvo a Ninfairhiem.— Declaró Mikasa, golpeando su pecho en señal de promesa eterna.

Eren asintió y pronto los cinco fueron escoltados por varios guardias, hacia las puertas principales del castillo. Todos en el castillo dormían y de forma un tanto conveniente, todos los guardias nocturnos tenían ascendencia ninfa, por lo que por supuesto que estaban de lado de la reina Carla y el príncipe Eren. Tal como lo había dicho Armin, había un corcel ensillado y listo para sacarlo del reino, cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Era un animal formidable que había sido traído desde Ninfairhiem, todo negro azabache y casi tan grande como uno de los alces del rey de Nórdian.

Por última vez, el príncipe miró hacia atrás, en donde el blanco castillo se alzaba orgulloso; ese había sido el lugar que lo había visto crecer y no sabía cuándo volvería a ver sus imponentes torres o el blanco brillante del marfil de nuevo, o si volvería a verlo. Le dio un último vistazo casi melancólico, luego sus ojos se posaron en Isabel y su hermana no dudó en volver a abrazarlo.

—Princesa, intente no hacer nada imprudente mientras no esté por aquí.— Susurró en su oído y la risa que salió de los labios de su hermana fue casi dolorosa.

—¿Cómo podría?— Preguntó ella mientras se separaban del abrazo.— Todas las imprudencias las aprendí de mi príncipe.

Eren sonrió y dio un último apretón reconfortante en una de las manos de su hermana. Luego se dirigió a Mikasa, quien a pesar de tener ese semblante fiero en su rostro, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que tercamente se negaba a dejar salir.

—Mikasa, yo...

—Lo sé, lo sé— Ella asintió.— Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de llorar ahora mismo, dejemos eso para cuando volvamos a estar juntos. Porque volveremos a vernos, así que _buenas noches_, Eren.

_Buenas noches_, una promesa muy significativa entre su pueblo. Las madres y los amantes, solían decirlo a sus guerreros que partían a la guerra en lugares lejanos en los que había una posibilidad mínima de sobrevivir, pero aún así, aferrándose a esa posibilidad.

Ellos no se abrazaron, no lo necesitaban de cualquier forma, porque el sentimentalismo no era el fuerte de Mikasa y eso... bueno, podría arruinar su reputación como la elfa más ruda de todos los reinos. Ahora, se dirigió hacia Armin, él tenía esa expresión de soldado valiente y quizá, habría más valentía en el dedo meñique de Armin que en todo el ejercito del rey. No era fuerte, ni tenía cualidades mágicas pero era inteligente, decidido y valiente, eso lo convertía en alguien muy peligroso. Eren se inclinó ligeramente, apoyando su frente contra la frente de Armin y ahuecando su cuello con una de sus manos. Un gesto cariñoso y lleno de lealtad entre guerreros elfos; eso era suficiente, porque no se necesitaban palabras, al menos no entre ellos.

Luego, un último abrazo a su madre —y ojalá hubiera durado siglos— antes de montarse al corcel. Sin saber por qué, tuvo esa necesidad de darles una última mirada a la única familia que había conocido toda su vida y siempre guardaría ese recuerdo en su cabeza. La reina tan bella como siempre, un tanto estropeada por las lágrimas, pero con los ojos inundados de esperanza y alivio. La princesa, su cabello rojo hecho un lío como siempre, pero con aquella expresión de terquedad y altivez que la caracterizaban. Mikasa, tan regia y firme como un árbol que planta sus raíces en la tierra y no se deja abatir ante la tormenta. Luego Armin, con sus ojos inteligentes y su rostro manchado por la mortificación, éste último dio un paso hacia adelante y pronunció el ruego silencioso que también estaba escrito en los ojos de su madre, hermana y amiga:

—Vaya, príncipe. Pero asegúrese de volver a nosotros.

Y el príncipe... golpeó con su puño su propio pecho, otra promesa silenciosa. Poderosa, porque ya sabes, una promesa que se hace con el corazón nunca debe romperse. Luego, haló de las riendas de su corcel y se puso en marcha, dejando atrás su casa, familia y todo lo que conocía para embarcarse en un largo, largo viaje.

* * *

La ruta oficial que conectaba a Nórdian con Ninfairhiem estaba cerrada y por supuesto, ahora entendía eso de que le estaban dando tiempo de escapar, porque por supuesto, la alianza estaba rota; tendría que dar un rodeo para poder ingresar al reino, pasando por los reinos bajos y en las ruinas del que alguna vez perteneció a los siete pueblos de las colinas. Debió cabalgar durante toda la noche y aún así, no lograba reconocer nada de las ruinas o de las modestas villas de los reinos bajos; había ruinas, desde luego, monumentos extraños de piedra que estaban enfilados uno tras otro y luego, el verde del pasto comenzó a volverse amarillo, las flores fueron inexistentes y los árboles estaban podridos.

Éste lugar no podía pertenecer a ningún reino prospero, o siquiera a una pequeña villa. Pudo haberse debido al sueño, el hambre, el cansancio o a que estaba destinado a suceder así, pero el príncipe estaba simplemente demasiado perdido, todo este tiempo se había dirigido a la parte sureste en lugar de al noroeste, que era donde quedaba Ninfairhiem. El bosque era tupido y era negro, por tanta enfermedad, muerte y putrefacción de todo el follaje, plantas y árboles. Ni un sólo animal se veía a la vista.

Cuando el corcel comenzó a inquietarse y a negarse en continuar adentrándose al bosque, Eren al menos tuvo un poco de sentido común e intentó dar la vuelta, salir de allí y buscar algún otro camino alternativo que no luciera como el mismo _Hel*_. Sin embargo, ese sentido común había llegado demasiado tarde, al maniobrar al corcel para que diera media vuelta, se encontró con algo que no era propio de un lugar así: una ninfa, al menos parecía una. Era hermosa, con su cabello tan rubio como el propio sol y sus ojos de un verde pálido. Eren creyó que estaba alucinando, y ella ni siquiera estaba asustada de estar en un lugar así, parecía casi como si éste fuera su... hogar.

—Está muy lejos de Nórdian, príncipe Eren— Habló antes de que él pudiera decir algo y por alguna razón, aquella voz se le hacía tan familiar.— Pero está justo donde debe estar.

Eren parpadeó totalmente confundido, pero la mujer simplemente se fue a sentar a un tronco seco que se había caído, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y lo observó con expectación, en espera de alguna respuesta. Su belleza era ridícula e invitaba a que te acercaras al fuego y te quemaras, Eren, quien conocía bien esos trucos como la palma de su mano, optó por quedarse a una distancia segura y con cierto recelo, cuestionó:

—¿Y tú eres?

Ella no pareció sorprendida por aquella demanda grosera de un príncipe que está acostumbrado a ver a los demás por debajo de su nariz. En cambio, parecía entusiasmada por contestar, casi era como si toda su existencia hubiera estado esperando por ésta pregunta en particular.

—Entre los míos, leyenda— Luego levantó una ceja despectiva y con voz afilada agregó:— ¿Entre los tuyos, no obstante? Maldición.

El elfo tragó cuando la respuesta vino con facilidad, de verdad, no se necesitaba sumar uno más uno para saberlo. Los elfos eran criaturas arrogantes, cualquier enemigo les parecía inferior. Las medusas, por otro lado, eran enemigos distintos, ya una vez habían logrado lastimar al pueblo de los elfos y había cierto temor y respeto por ellas a causa de tal hazaña. Desde luego, todos en Nórdian hablaban de ellas como si fuera una horrible maldición.

—Eres una medusa— Murmuró y ella simplemente sonrió, todo dientes blancos y afilados.— Vengo en son de paz, llegué aquí por accidente. Así que no hay necesidad de pelea, me iré rápidamente.

—Ah no, así no es como funciona. Entraste a un reino ajeno sin permiso alguno y resulta que en mi reino no toleramos a los elfos, la pena para ti debería ser la muerte— La medusa parecía tan despreocupada mientras hablaba y Eren tragó saliva una vez más, luego ella agregó:— Pero resulta que eres un príncipe y no un príncipe ordinario, así que se te dará indulgencia.

Cuando la medusa se colocó de pie, Eren no tuvo más remedio que bajarse de su corcel y acercarse un paso a ella. Tal como dictaba la etiqueta, la política y la cortesía, él tuvo que hacer una breve inclinación ante la que suponía, debía ser la reina de éste lugar. Ella no pareció sorprendida o complacida con ese gesto, pero al menos lo aprobaba y eso ya era algo muy bueno.

—Comenzamos a entendernos ¡Qué bueno!— Exclamó alegremente y cuando Eren volvió a erguirse, ella se apuró en decir:— Ahora, desde luego, su alteza es libre de irse... con una pequeña condición.

—¿Qué condición?

Cuestionó el príncipe y en cuestión de segundos, hydras comenzaron a emerger de lo profundo del bosque. Sus ojos rojos y sus escamas con matices entre el negro y el azul oscuro, criaturas asombrosas y bajo otras circunstancias, el príncipe se habría fascinado por ver a esos animales míticos que sólo conocía por los libros. Justo ahora, sin embargo, parecía que todas ellas habían venido a matarlo; pero pronto se detuvieron con un sólo gesto de la mano de la medusa, esperando para abalanzarse contra él.

—Muestra tu honor y valía como hijo de un linaje de guerreros, peleando contra mi ejercito de hydras— Comenzó ella.— Si ganas, te vas. Si pierdes... te conviertes en su postre.

A Eren no le daba miedo pelear, porque era un luchador y lo llevaba en sus venas, por lo que no vio el reto en todo esto. Así que asintió fervorosamente y fue a estrechar la pálida mano de la medusa, su corcel se echó a correr a lo profundo del bosque en cuanto el trato fue cerrado y las hydras comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia él. La magia pronto brotó de las puntas de sus dedos y las palmas de su mano, sin embargo, la medusa negó y con un movimiento simple de sus manos, bloqueó su magia, haciendo que Eren levantara la mirada con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Sin magia— Aclaró rápidamente y encogió los hombros.— Mi reino, mis reglas.

En su lugar, en una de sus manos apareció una pesada y reluciente espada plateada, él habría jurado que era la legendaria Orionida, la espada de Midas. En su otra mano un arco con varias runas muy antiguas talladas en el palo inferior y superior; también un carcaj con varias flechas de hierro negro aferrado en su espalda. Eren miró las dos armas que le habían sido otorgadas, comprendiendo de inmediato que cualquier guerrero de su pueblo sabría hacer un uso excepcional de ellas, claro, excepto él.

—Las armas de un guerrero nórdiano— Dijo la medusa y antes de desaparecer, puso una sonrisa.— _Príncipe, intente hacer de esto algo entretenido para mí, ¿sí?_

Eren levantó la mirada con brusquedad, porque claro que ya había escuchado esa frase antes y claro que pertenecía a la misma medusa que se había infiltrado en el castillo y había matado a dos guerreros de élite. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido en una nube blanca. Las hydras atacaron de inmediato y el príncipe tuvo que usar todos sus instintos básicos para sobrevivir, ahora que no tenía su más letal arma: la magia. Corrió entre los árboles, sintiendo como estos se derriban rápidamente detrás de él, ante los cuerpos grandes y pesados de las criaturas.

La desventaja de ser una hydra, era que en primer lugar: eran demasiado lentas y pesadas. Además de que claro, eran prácticamente ciegas, sólo podían notar firmas de calor, aunque eso sí, su lengua les servía como nariz —ya que sólo poseían dos pequeñas ranuras en su rostro— y ésta, era completamente letal. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de cubrir su aroma, metió la mano en uno de los árboles muertos, de inmediato sacó parte de la putrefacción y se cubrió los brazos, el torso de su armadura y las mejillas con toda la podredumbre que pudo sacar, de ésta forma, su aroma se había mezclado con el del bosque y bueno, también olía a árbol podrido.

Se amarró la pesada espada a su cadera y se colgó el arco a la espalda, luego se preparó para trepar en el árbol más sólido que se encontró en su camino, siempre fue bueno en eso; podía estudiar mejor a su enemigo desde esa posición, escondido entre las ramas. Las hydras se habían quedado quietas, esperando por algún indicio de calor o tratando de percibir el aroma de su próxima presa. Eren se descolgó el arco y lo observó por algunos segundos, siempre le había dado preferencia al estudio de magia y los hechizos, por lo que nunca había asistido a los entrenamientos con arco y espada.

Pensó con ironía y desdén que su padre había tenido razón en al menos una cosa: él necesitaría del arco cuando su magia se fuera. Sacó una flecha del carcaj y la acomodó sobre el arco de tiro, trató de imitar la posición que había visto a Mikasa poner cientos de veces y apuntó. Ésta vez, pensó en su magia para guiarse, ya que la flecha y el seidr funcionaban de la misma forma cuando se trataba de ser lanzados, tenías que tener al objetivo bien ubicado y luego, sólo era cosa de dirigir el ataque, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Era cierto que si le cortabas una cabeza a las hydras, crecerían otras dos en su lugar. La única forma de matarlas era, atravesando algo afilado en su corazón, cosa imposible; verás, sus escamas eran la mejor armadura que podría existir en el mundo, eran tan fuertes y resistentes que, nadie había logrado atravesarlas, de hecho, cualquiera que lo intentó, murió en el inútil intento. No obstante, había otro lugar que funcionaba igual: sus nucas, bastaba con atravesarlas con algo puntiagudo y las bestias caerían al suelo sin más, para simplemente evaporarse. Lo mejor de todo, es que ese lugar en particular carecía de escamas, así que sí, Eren ya sabía en donde debía apuntar.

La primer flecha dio justo en el blanco, había sido fácil para él, pues sólo fue cosa de visualizar a la flecha como una lanza de magia y dirigirla al objetivo. La segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta también dieron en un blanco perfecto y una a una, las hydras fueron cayendo sin más para simplemente evaporarse. Para desgracia de Eren, las flechas eran limitadas y pronto había disparado su última flecha. Las hydras que quedaron no tardaron en detectar su firma de calor y pronto una de ellas derribó el árbol en el que había estado escondido, con el poder de su cola.

Él árbol quedó pulverizado y Eren rodó en el lodoso suelo, sin magia para amortiguar los golpes o curar las heridas, se sintió morir y pensó que probablemente se había roto algo. Si hubiera dependido de él, se habría quedado en el suelo a esperar por la muerte, pero su instinto de supervivencia tan afilado, lo obligó a ponerse de pie tan rápido como pudo, a pesar del inmenso dolor en todas partes y de estar totalmente mallugado. No se había roto nada, pero había un gran corte que le atravesaba desde el hombro hasta su antebrazo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Cuando la primer hydra se acercó, el supo que de cualquier forma moriría por la perdida de sangre, pero que prefería morir luchando. Una vez que la criatura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se deslizó por entre sus patas y se dirigió directo a su cola, una vez allí, se aferró de ella y aunque el brazo le punzaba, comenzó a escalar, no era una tarea sencilla, teniendo en cuenta que la criatura se movía violentamente, que él tenía un brazo lastimado y estaba perdiendo fuerza más rápido de lo que esperaba. Logró llegar a su lomo y desde ahí, sólo se deslizó hacia su cuello; desenvainó su pesada espada y con ambas manos la sujetó para clavarla en la nuca de la hydra.

Ésta cayó con un espantoso rugido que sólo logró irritar más a las demás. Una segunda hydra se abalanzó encima de la que ya estaba muerta, con el propósito de devorar al elfo de una sola mordida, Eren apenas tuvo fuerzas para esquivar el ataque y hacer honor a la agilidad de la que su pueblo se jactaba, cuando de un movimiento rápido y demasiado temerario, logró subir por el hocico de la hydra para caminar sobre su cabeza hasta encontrar la nuca y clavar su espada una vez más.

Una hydra más había caído, pero desde luego, él sabía que ésta sería la última cuando su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y sus extremidades ya no le respondían correctamente. Una tercera hydra intentó hacer lo mismo que la segunda, ésta vez, el príncipe sólo se deslizó, dejándose caer y resbalar entre los cuerpos inertes de las que había logrado matar, hasta que nuevamente había caído al suelo como un simple saco de legumbres. Jadeó dolorosamente, ésta vez seguro se había roto sus costillas, podía sentirlo en el dolor punzante y casi desgarrador de su costado derecho.

Con las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, logró erguirse de rodillas, sujetó su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y vio a la hydra venir para acabar con su agonía, cerró los ojos y esperó por su inminente muerte. Pero entonces, nada de eso ocurrió, sus oídos captaron el rugir de varias hydras al mismo tiempo; cuando logró abrir los ojos nuevamente a duras penas, se encontró con que el hydra que estaba a punto de devorarlo, simplemente estaba cayendo sin más ante sus narices.

Logró captar la sombra de alguien que se deslizaba lejos de la bestia muerta con gracia, aunque, deslizarse no parecía ser correcto, había algo más, quizá se debía a todos los extraños artefactos que colgaban de la cadera del... hombre. Él se acercó con fuertes pasos a Eren y no parecía intimidado, pero por supuesto, de ésta forma tan patética, Eren no podría inspirar nada más que lastima. Una vez que estuvo a unos míseros pasos del elfo, el hombre ladeó el cuello pareciendo curioso con lo que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos eran de un gris tan plateado que el príncipe sólo había visto en la luz de las estrellas; Eren parpadeó, pensando que tal vez, después de todo había muerto y ahora estaba en el _Valhalla*_.

Otros hombres se unieron al primero, pero Eren sólo podía ver rostros confusos y borrosos, cuando el hombre de _ojos como estrellas_ habló, la mirada desenfocada de Eren regresó a él.

—Oye, princesa— Exclamó con profunda voz y _oh,_ si Eren hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, le habría cortado la lengua. Luego, el hombre se apresuró para agregar:— ¿Se te perdió el castillo?

_Sí, muy gracioso_, pensó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. En fin, paso rápidamente por acá para dejar la actualización de éste fanfic, esperando de todo corazón que sea de su agrado porque de verdad me estoy esforzando mucho para tener las actualizaciones listas para el fin de semana, jó. Bueno, la cosa ha ido un poco lenta perooo hay que entender que la historia lo ha requerido así, así que pido mucha, mucha paciencia. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias a las bellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer, comentar y votar; ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar de momento, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

_¡Saluditos!_

_P.d: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Me gustaría mucho saberlo, eso siempre pero siempre anima mucho al dragón a seguir batiendo sus alas y continuar con el viaje._

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	5. Color amarillo

**Color amarillo: Habusimbel **

_Las letras en cursiva representan recuerdos o pensamientos._

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban al hacerlo, su vista estaba nublada cuando intentó mirar a su alrededor. Había un sonido en alguna esquina, gotas de agua cayendo sobre un charco de agua, el sonido del agua al caer era lo único que llenaba todo ese abrumador silencio. Parpadeó una, dos veces, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que entraba de alguna pequeña rendija. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue un techo carcomido por las lluvias y el paso del tiempo, había un inusual aroma a humedad y el príncipe arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

Notó que estaba acostado en una especie de catre que rechinaba cada vez que él se movía; comenzó a incorporarse lentamente para sentarse sobre ese catre y revisar sus heridas. Desde luego, no había olvidado su batalla contra las hydras y mucho menos la cantidad de heridas mortales que había recibido y que su magia no había podido curar a tiempo porque había estado restringida. Por fortuna, una vez que estuvo libre de la pelea, su seidr había regresado y se había encargado de curar sus costillas rotas.

También, había curado su brazo lastimado. Sin embargo, Eren vio con una mueca torcida que había quedado una enorme cicatriz que se había producido porque su magia no curó la herida a tiempo. Su disgusto aumento cuando se percató de que traía las mismas ropas que cuando huyó de Nórdian, llenas de lodo, sangre seca y echa jirones. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que no sabía en dónde rayos estaba.

Miró a su alrededor, era una celda en decadencia, había demasiadas goteras por todas partes y en efecto, en lo alto de una pared había una pequeña rendija con barrotes oxidados, que mostraba una pequeña parte de un cielo azul. Había una diminuta mesa redondeada y apolillada en una esquina, junto con una silla que de seguro, habría visto mejores días. Antorchas por todas partes que atenuaban un poco la oscuridad del lugar y los pasillos. Una de las paredes de la celda era de barrotes igual de oxidados y maltratados por el tiempo, y detrás de esa pared de barrotes... un hombre recargado contra una pared.

Estaba vestido con un ridículo atuendo, botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un pantalón blanco, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta café que le llegaba a la cintura, en ella un símbolo de un par de alas de diferentes colores que se cruzaban, y como si quisiera lucir demasiado elegante, un blanco pañuelo que se cernía alrededor de su pálido cuello en forma de moño bien elaborado. Su cabello era negro azabache y tenía un extraño corte, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos eran del color de la luz de las estrellas. Eren pudo haber pensado que era atractivo hasta que vio por completo su rostro y su mueca malhumorada, además de que esos ojos lo estaba viendo como si él fuera una mancha de suciedad en el piso que debía ser limpiada.

El hombre no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente le dedicó una última mirada al elfo, antes de erguirse en toda su altura —que en realidad no era mucha— y caminó por los pasillos, dejando a Eren solo y aturdido. Sus pasos todavía se podían escuchar y eran lentos y pausados, y se hacían más distantes con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que lo único que Eren pudo escuchar fue las goteras de su celda.

Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hasta el enrejado, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse y de llamar a su seidr dormido. Podía fácilmente lanzar un hechizo y salir de aquí, sólo era cuestión de reunir el suficiente seidr. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando su magia no le respondió y de la punta de sus dedos no brotó nada. Supuso que todas sus reservas de magia se habían agotado cuando curó su cuerpo para mantenerlo con vida; era normal, se había roto las costillas y los huesos no eran fáciles de reparar. Además, había perdido mucha sangre con el corte en su brazo y la sangre también era difícil de regenerar.

Suspiró escandalosamente, sabía que tomaría tiempo antes de que pudiera pensar en la posibilidad de escapar de éste horrible lugar. La magia tardaba en regenerarse y para eso se necesitaba de reposo y comida, mucha de ella. Soltó una carcajada irónica al darse cuenta de que por un momento, había sido libre y que al siguiente segundo, volvía a ser apresado. Los pasos se hicieron escuchar de nuevo, aunque a Eren le parecía que eran dos personas las que estaban de regreso. No se equivocó, más pronto de lo que imaginó, el hombre que lo había estado vigilando, regresó con otro hombre rubio que haría sentir avergonzado a Zeke por el tamaño de sus músculos, él también llevaba esa extraña vestimenta que el hombre pálido.

El hombre rubio imponía con su simple presencia, sus ojos eran azules, fríos y calculadores, lo que de alguna forma le recordó a Armin. El príncipe pensó que éste hombre debía ser el hombre del que todas las criaturas mágicas hablaban, ese tal hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. A pesar de que aquella mirada del hombre habría sido suficiente para hacer temblar a un ejercito entero, Eren no se dejó amedrentar; él era un elfo, príncipe heredero de la corona y ningún humano lo iba a someter.

Así que a pesar de su aspecto desastroso, su ropa echa jirones y de que ya no llevaba ninguna corona en su cabeza, Eren se paró muy recto, ocultó todas sus emociones detrás de una expresión en blanco, como había sido entrenado desde pequeño e inclinó la barbilla en un gesto pretencioso; escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo y miró a los hombres frente a él, y esperó a lo que ellos pudieran decirle. No pasó mucho tiempo, el hombre rubio dio un paso hacia adelante, más cerca de él y habló.

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, comandante en jefe de la Legión de reconocimiento y podría decirse que príncipe de Habusimbel— Exclamó con seriedad y como no obtuvo respuesta alguna del elfo nada impresionado, continuó:— Tú debes ser Eren, príncipe heredero a la corona de Nórdian.

Eren continuó sin responder, en su lugar, inclinó la cabeza y entornó los ojos. No tenía ni idea de cómo los humanos sabían quién era, siempre creyó que estaban excluidos y ajenos de los asuntos de los reinos de las criaturas mágicas. Pero para el caso, prefirió no negar ni aceptar nada y permanecer en silencio, en teoría, él no tendría que entender la lengua de los humanos y ellos deberían estar conscientes de eso, así que bien podría dejar que pensaran que él no los entendía en absoluto.

—Él es Levi Ackerman— Y... el tal Erwin Smith continuó, pero ahora para introducir al otro hombre.— Es capitán del equipo más importante dentro de La legión, fue quien te encontró y te salvó.

_Te salvó, _Eren contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos y en cambio, enfocó su mirada en la persona que Erwin Smith estaba señalando. Éste Levi Ackerman parecía ser joven a comparación del otro hombre, Eren reprimió el sentimiento de asombro que quería brotar de algún lugar, porque él lucía como un niño y ya tenía un cargo importante dentro de su ejercito. Se dijo a sí mismo que los humanos tenían vidas cortas y por ende, asumían roles importantes a temprana edad. Este hombre, Levi Ackerman, tampoco dijo nada pero continuó mirando a Eren como si fuera una despreciable basura.

El príncipe sentía arder su sangre, había tenido que soportar ese tipo de miradas toda su vida. De su hermano, de su padre e incluso, en algunas ocasiones de la princesa Gabi. Estaba cansado de ellas, así que él también le regresó una mirada de profundo desagrado antes de regresarla al hombre llamado Erwin Smith.

—Queremos ofrecer un trato— Erwin Smith volvió a hablar.— Tu libertad a cambio de la nuestra. Eres hijo del rey de los elfos y no cualquier príncipe, eres su legitimo sucesor, por lo que es normal que tu pueblo esté preocupado por ti. Tal vez, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con el rey de Nórdian.

Eren quiso reír, bueno, después de todo, los humanos no parecían estar enterados de las nuevas noticias. Grisha, Espada de relámpago, ya no era rey de Nórdian y su hermano mayor le había arrebatado su corona, por si fuera poco, a él lo acababan de acusar de traición; no había posibilidad en _Hel, _que hubiera un trato entre los humanos y Zeke, y mucho menos por él. Incluso aunque nada de esto hubiera pasado y Grisha siguiera siendo el rey, él no hubiera movido ni un solo dedo. Gustoso habría permitido que los humanos dejaran que Eren se pudriera en su despreciable reino.

Desde luego, Eren no dijo nada de eso y siguió sin hablar. Entonces, Levi Ackerman, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, de repente chasqueó la lengua.

—Éste idiota no entiende una mierda, Erwin.

Le dijo al otro hombre con un ceño fruncido. "_Oh_, _sólo espera a que recupere mi magia, ya eres el primero en mi lista, deja que tu boca demasiado grosera te siga condenando_", el príncipe lo pensó con la anticipación burbujeando caliente en sus venas, después de todo, le había hecho cosas horribles a Gabi por mucho menos. De cualquier forma, sus pensamientos vengativos se interrumpieron cuando Erwin Smith suspiró con cansancio, sus ojos azules se posaron en el _mocoso_ de boca grosera y con algo de esperanza brillando en su mirada, le preguntó:

—¿Quizá Hanji pueda comunicarse con él?

—La enviaré aquí mañana por la mañana— Respondió el otro, luego, posando su mirada en un Eren totalmente entretenido por lo fácil que era engañar a los humanos mortales, y agregó:— Veremos que puede hacer.

—Sí, haz eso.

Asintió el rubio en total acuerdo, sus ojos se posaron en Eren una última vez antes de dar media vuelta e irse con paso firme y que resonaban por todo el pasillo en penumbras. Levi Ackerman, quien en algún momento dado había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, observó al hombre retirarse. Sus ojos grises siguiendo con anhelo a la figura que se desvanecía por el pasillo. _Interesante_, pensó el príncipe mientras observaba toda la inusual escena. El hombre debió de notar toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de ese par de ojos curiosos, porque enseguida se volteó para mirar al elfo con un remarcado ceño fruncido. Por un instante, sus miradas no pudieron apartarse las unos de las otras.

Por primera vez, el gris conoció al verde que sería una constante para toda _su infinita eternidad_. Éste parecía ser el resultado de un eclipse, ya sabes, cuando Luna y Sol logran encontrarse por fin. A lo mejor, ellos habían existido en el mismo infinito durante tanto tiempo, pero sin haber tenido una oportunidad de encontrarse... hasta ahora. Una pequeña posibilidad entre un millón y sin embargo, en una de esas raras oportunidades en las que la luna pasa frente al sol y se miran por segundos que para ellos pudieran ser toda una eternidad, el príncipe de los ojos verdes y su _amado _también tuvieron la oportunidad de iniciar una historia sin fin, en donde el gris conocería indefinidamente al verde una y otra vez.

Entonces, de los dos, fue Levi Ackerman quien dejó escapar todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que esta conteniendo y su frente volvió a arrugarse con algo cercano a la irritación y el desconcierto.

—¿Qué?— Le cuestionó con rudeza al elfo que ahora le sonreía con cierta burla. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había sucedido en esos rápidos momentos en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Como era de suponerse, Eren no dijo ni una sola palabra, aún demasiado ocupado en su reciente descubrimiento sobre éste mortal. En lugar de hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa, su sonrisa de blancos dientes se mostró en todo se apogeo, mientras que en su mirada seguía ese brillo burlón. Con ese gesto trataba de decir: _"conozco tu secreto". _De cierta forma, se había salido con la suya, porque logró hacer enfadar al hombre que simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó tan rápido como sus piernas cortas se lo permitían.

Cuando los pasos furiosos y demasiado apresurados dejaron de escucharse, el príncipe se permitió soltar una carcajada completamente infantil y decirse a sí mismo lo siguiente:

—Qué divertidos son los mortales.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como había prometido Levi Ackerman, regresó a su celda, pero ésta vez, acompañado de una mujer castaña. Ella se detuvo justo frente a la celda de Eren, no lo miró como un prisionero o como algo sucio, lo miró como si Eren fuera una maravilla imposible y ella estuviera soñando; era una mujer peculiar, su castaño cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y tenía un extraño aparato que parecía proteger sus ojos marrones.

Eren parpadeó cuando se percató de eso y por algunos instantes, ella tampoco dijo nada, al menos compartía el mismo uniforme que Levi Ackerman y el otro hombre, Erwin Smith llevaban puesto. Tenía los labios dolorosamente apretados y prácticamente, estaba zumbando de alegría, el príncipe no entendió el peculiar comportamiento. Levi Ackerman se había ido a recargar contra una pared, sus brazos cruzados y mirando a la mujer con cierto fastidio. Todo había permanecido en silencio, hasta que...

—¡No puedo creerlo!— Chilló con fuerza, haciendo que Eren respingara involuntariamente.— ¡¿Realmente es un elfo?!

—Sí, Hanji— Respondió el hombre con cierto cansancio.— Es un elfo.

Entonces la mujer, quien había sido llamada sólo _Hanji, _dio un paso más cerca de la celda, los puños de sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes desgastados, mientas que sus ojos seguían escaneando a Eren como si fuera la rareza más grande con la que se había topado. De cierta forma, sí era de ese modo; los humanos conocían sobre las historias de los elfos, tenían una vaga idea de cómo se supone que debían lucir, pero desde siglos atrás, ninguno de ellos había visto a un elfo en persona. Esto era completamente nuevo.

—¡Estoy suponiendo que su linaje debe venir de los primeros elfos del norte!— Exclamó Hanji, tan emocionada y acelerada.— Aunque éste elfo en particular... me atrevería a decir que no es puro. ¡Mira sus orejas,son demasiado pequeñas para ser las de un elfo! ¡Y tiene ojos grandes que coinciden con los de una ninfa!

Eren no pudo contener la sorpresa que lo embargó en ese momento, él ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra y ésta mujer ya había descubierto que era mestizo, con sólo verlo por rápidos segundos. Ella continuó divagando sobre otras tantas cosas, diciendo que realmente había un príncipe elfo heredero a la corona en Habusimbel. Parecía que después de todo, los humanos no eran tan tontos como se creía en todos los reinos.

—Ya basta— Levi interrumpió con firmeza a Hanji, luego preguntó:— ¿Puedes o no puedes comunicarte con él?

Ante la pregunta, fue como si todo el animo de la mujer hubiera desaparecido, hundió los hombros y apartó su mirada emocionada de Eren para enfocarla en un impaciente Levi Ackerman.

—No lo sé— Admitió con cierta amargura— ¿Tienes idea de cuántas variaciones del lenguaje élfico existen?— Ella no permitió que el hombre respondiera, porque enseguida ya estaba agregando:— ¡Miles! Pero estoy asumiendo que debería hablar el élfico élite de las montañas del norte.

—¿Y puedes hablarlo?

—No... perfectamente— Hanji suspiró, pero algo determinado ya estaba brillando en sus ojos marrones.— Pero puedo intentarlo.

Y no se había equivocado... del todo, el élfico élite de las montañas del norte, era el élfico más antiguo que existía entre la realeza y ya casi nadie lo hablaba. Eren lo había estudiado porque era su deber como príncipe conocer de lenguas antiguas y hablarlas, pero para el caso, ya no era la lengua oficial de los elfos de la realeza. Ahora se hablaba un élfico que se le conocía como natural, ya que era la lengua que todos los elfos de diferentes razas y clases sociales podían entender.

Los pensamientos del príncipe se interrumpieron cuando la mujer comenzó a hablarle en una lengua prácticamente muerta, parecía que le costaba demasiado trabajo pronunciar algunas palabras y casi era divertido ver todas las expresiones que atravesaban su rostro al pronunciar algunas tantas de ellas. Su hablar no era fluido, pero se podía entender lo que ella trataba con mucho esfuerzo de comunicarle.

Al terminar con las primeras frases, que iban destinadas a ser la presentación de su nombre y del lugar en el que vivía, se detuvo y miró con expectación a Eren. Sus ojos centellando por el anhelo de que fuera entendida, y cuando Eren no dijo nada a cambio, Levi Ackerman chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo hiciste mal— Regañó con una mueca de decepción.— Parece que no te entendió.

La mujer llamada Hanji, quien había estado tan emocionada y de buen humor, de repente torció los labios con frustración y se giró para decirle al hombre:

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, enano gruñón?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Eren, él soltó una carcajada involuntaria ante la asociación de Levi Ackerman con los enanos. Bueno, al menos la mujer tenía un punto al compararlo con los forjadores de espadas. Cualquier cosa que Levi Ackerman o Hanji pudieran decir, se quedó en la punta de sus lenguas, en cambio, ambos giraron el rostro para mirar a Eren con ojos bien abiertos. Al príncipe no le quedó otra opción que encoger los hombros.

—Oh, por favor— Habló por fin, después de tanto silencio. Las palabras se sentían raras en su lengua cuando las pronunciaba y sabía que su acento tampoco era el ideal, pero eso no lo detuvo cuando agregó:— No se detengan por mí.

Hanji, quien era la más impetuosa, fue la primera en dirigirse nuevamente a Eren, con la emoción más renovada que nunca cuando se dio cuenta de que él no sólo los entendía, sino que también podía hablar con ellos.

—¡Hablas nuestra lengua!— Ella señaló, casi extasiada con lo que estaba presenciando.— Entonces, ¿por qué no..?

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Levi había dado dos rápidos pasos hacia la celda de Eren y sin ser brusco, pero todavía firme, tomó a Hanji por el hombro y la hizo a un lado para poder estar frente a frente con el elfo.

—Nos entiendes— Él escupió con enojo y cierta frustración.— ¿Por qué demonios ayer no dijiste nada?

—Tal vez no deseaba hacerlo.— Respondió Eren con sencillez.

Al elfo le dio esa sensación que después de haber dicho eso, se había formado un silencio tenso entre los humanos. Hanji casi estaba conteniendo el aliento y aunque Levi Ackerman también estaba conteniendo sus emociones, tenía ese brillo de desconcierto que Eren había aprendido a leer en su propio padre. Era curioso, el príncipe casi se podía ver reflejado en el otro hombre que parecía estar luchando muy duro para no hacer obvias sus emociones; después de un largo intervalo de silencio, en el que Levi Ackerman se dedicó a observarlo cuidadosamente, él giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la mujer.

—Vete, Hanji— Ordenó, pero cuando vio que Hanji iba a empezar a protestar, él añadió:— Es una orden de tu capitán.

Ella no dijo nada más, le dedicó otra mirada llena de emoción contenida a Eren y pronto se retiró como se le había pedido. El príncipe miró toda la escena con una ceja levantada, un poco sorprendido por la autoridad que éste hombre parecía tener a pesar de no ser un príncipe. De donde Eren venía, ni siquiera Mikasa podía hablarle así a sus subordinados, porque de cualquier forma, todos conocían su rango y su posición dentro del ejercito. Cuando el rechinar de las botas de Hanji se dejaron de escuchar, Levi volvió a enfocar su atención en Eren.

—El trato sigue en pie— Informó con seriedad, ahora mirando con demasiada expectación a Eren.— Podrías intentar ponerte en contacto con tu padre, pedirle que venga a negociar con Habusimbel.

Eren suspiró con pesar, aunque todo el desastre con la Medusa no hubiera ocurrido, su padre jamás habría negociado con los humanos y ahora, con Eren siendo considerado un traidor de Nórdian y sin su titulo de realeza, él no valía como objeto de intercambio; de todas formas nunca funcionaría, los elfos no negociaban, era tan simple como eso. Quizá, si su madre se encontrara en Ninfairheim como habían pactado y él se pusiera en contacto con ella, se mandaría una comitiva para buscarlo. Pero con Ninfairheim en tensión con Nórdian, cualquier cosa podría considerarse como provocación e invitación para hacer que elfos y ninfas pelearan entre sí. Eren no estaba poniendo en más discordia a sus dos reinos por simples humanos.

Así que por todo lo que valía, respondió con honestidad:

—No veo cómo eso pueda ser posible. El rey de Nórdian no va a negociar contigo o tu gente.

—Escucha— A pesar de la rotunda negativa, Levi Ackerman no se detuvo.— Mi pueblo ha estado esclavizado por siglos, hay mucha hambre y enfermedad. Lo único que pedimos es que dejen caer las murallas mágicas o lo que sea que tu gente haya hecho hace siglos y nos dejen ir. Toda Habusimbel está sufriendo, tú como príncipe deberías comprenderlo mejor.

—Lo comprendo— Eren asintió.— Pero insisto, el rey de Nórdian no querrá negociar contigo, sin importar qué.

—Entonces te pudrirás en ésta celda hasta que mi pueblo sea liberado.— Amenazó como último recurso el hombre.

—La única razón por la que sigo aquí es porque mi seidr se está regenerando— Respondió a cambio el príncipe, desde luego, no iba a quedarse callado ante la amenaza.— Pero cuando lo recupere, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tus muros me van a detener?

Ésta vez, Levi Ackerman frunció su ceño y torció sus labios en desaprobación. Volvió a observar a Eren como si él fuera el culpable de que ellos estuvieran atrapados detrás de las murallas, y con voz sombría, sin apartar los ojos del príncipe, mandó llamar a alguno de los guardias que custodiaban los pasillos de las celdas. Un hombre con un uniforme diferente al de Levi Ackerman no tardó en aparecer, todo pose recta y pecho inflado.

—De ahora en adelante, no habrán privilegios— Exclamó con dureza, sus ojos grises aún enfocados en el elfo que no parecía sorprendido.— Él no es príncipe de nadie aquí, así que tendrá el mismo trato que los otros prisioneros. Comerá sólo pan y agua.

—Sí, señor.

El guardia hizo un saludo extraño hacia Levi Ackerman, éste último asintió y antes de irse con paso furioso, le dedicó una última mirada al príncipe. Dividida entre la esperanza a punto de marchitarse y el enojo que parecía bullir de alguna parte y abarcaba por completo a sus ojos. Luego, dio media vuelta y se alejó de la celda del elfo que lo miraba irse con curiosos ojos verdes. Por un fugaz instante, Eren pensó irónicamente en que si Levi Ackerman hubiera nacido siendo elfo, habría estado de su lado. Tal y como Mikasa lo había hecho. Ambos tenían un temperamento similar.

* * *

_Los parajes helados nunca habían sido un lugar al que las criaturas mágicas quisieran acercarse. Eran fríos y crueles, no habían flores coloridas o bonitas, ni verdes prados que se extendían hasta donde la vista no podía alcanzar. Ni feroces cascadas, ni un radiante sol que calentara el corazón. Nada que creciera o naciera allí podía ser gentil o sabría cómo amar. Todo era helado y desértico. _

_Por eso, nadie podía entender por qué el príncipe heredero al trono, de un reino tan importante como Nórdian, descuidaba sus obligaciones reales para venir hasta acá, un lugar que no podía ofrecer nada más que frío cortante y desolación. Pero el príncipe seguía viniendo porque la tuvo a ella. Una Centinela que se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ser la guardiana de un lugar tan azul y frío como Los parajes helados, como ella. No había cortejo real entre ellos, ni nada que los uniera oficialmente, porque ambos eran almas libres y no necesitaban de ataduras. _

_Y durante siglo y medio estuvieron órbitando alrededor del otro, entre idas y venidas y algo que no era seguro, pero que comenzaba a ser algo más para uno de ellos. Ella le llevaba cuatro siglos de diferencia, lo que podría escandalizar a cualquiera en todos los reinos, pero no a ellos; todo lo que era mal visto entre las criaturas mágicas, entre ellos era natural. Quizá, se debió a que él era demasiado joven e inmaduro para comprenderlo, y ella ya había vivido mucho, lo suficiente para volverse sabia. Tal vez él no lo sabía, pero ella sí. Historias como esa están destinadas a ser nada más que un fugaz y apasionado instante que en un momento está allí y al siguiente simplemente termina._

_Eren era un príncipe que estaba encadenado a su titulo de realeza y a todas las obligaciones que venían con el peso de la corona que iba a heredar. Siempre con ese preciado sueño de ser libre, viajar por los reinos y tener aventuras extraordinarias. Después de todo, sólo era un niño en un mundo de adultos, siempre reprimiendo sus propios deseos y tratando de aparentar todo lo que desde siempre, le dijeron que debía ser. Pero cuando estaba con Centinela, él no tenía que aparentar, porque de alguna forma, ella siempre veía en sus ojos y lo sabía mejor que nadie. _

_La Centinela de Los parajes helados, por otro lado, era caótica, complicada, ridícula y sí, dentro de todo eso, también era libre. Siempre parecía estar en su propio mundo, con sus propias reglas y su propia locura que nadie entendió; tal vez, ni siquiera Eren lo hizo alguna vez. Así que ambos compartían ésta idea de libertad y por un largo tiempo les funcionó, en su mayoría, sin que las emociones fueran algo que intervinieran en su libertad compartida. Ella tenía un lema que el príncipe nunca había entendido del todo: "El tiempo hace que los amantes sientan que tienen algo real, pero tú y yo sabemos que ellos no tienen tiempo en absoluto. Nunca hay tiempo, el amor es una ilusión que deja de ser bonita cuando se destiñe de los bordes y comienza a aburrir". Ella no creía en el amor, pero cuando el príncipe comenzó a sentir más de lo que se suponía que debía de sentir, creyó que podría llamarla mentirosa. _

_El tiempo que tuvieron fue... bueno, realmente buen. Ella era un escape a todo eso que el príncipe estaba obligado a ser, las cadenas desaparecían por un momento cuando estaban juntos, ella nunca lo juzgó por su afinidad hacia la magia, de hecho, muchos de sus mejores trucos los había aprendido de ella; ella nunca lo trató diferente por ser príncipe. Centinela lo dejaba recargar la cabeza sobre su regazo mientras ella peinaba sus cabellos y se dedicaba a contar una y otra vez las historias detrás de las constelaciones. Ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre y siempre lo llamaba "principito" con esa voz burlona. _

_Eren fruncía el ceño y respondía: _

—_Ya no soy un niño. _

_Pero ella sonreía irónicamente y se limitaba a acunar su rostro entre sus manos con ternura, asegurando que "Eren" era un nombre con un significado importante y que él no sería llamado así por ella, hasta que pudiera cumplir con las expectativas que el peso de ese nombre traía consigo. _

_Conforme los años fueron pasando, ella dejó su caótica vida y cada tarde, antes de que el sol se ocultara detrás de las montañas, se sentaba en lo alto de su frío palacio de cristal y observaba los kilómetros de nieve fría frente a ella. Solía decirle a Eren que algo la llamaba, la invitaba a que se encontraran; él entendía el sentimiento, porque él también había escuchado el llamado de algo, desde que era muy niño. Él nunca acudió al llamado porque su obligación de príncipe pesaba con fuerza. _

_Dudaba que el llamado de Centinela fuera igual al suyo, pero siempre solía preguntarse por qué ella nunca iba a averiguar qué era eso que la llamaba. Centinela había dicho una vez que no estaba segura de a dónde debía ir, o de si debía hacerlo, o lo qué pasaría si lo hacía. Hasta que un día... supo a dónde debía ir, las dudas se despejaron y ella acudió al llamado. Eren no podía estar seguro de qué había sido lo que encontró, ellos nunca se habían visto por demasiado tiempo, ni tan seguido debido a las obligaciones del elfo, s__iempre habían robado momentos, después de todo.__ Por lo tanto, nunca hablaban de ello. _

_Pero Centinela era muy celosa de sus secretos, si encontró algo que valía la pena, no iba a compartirlo con Eren. _

_Entonces, todo lo que sabía eran los rumores acerca de que ella había descuidado Los parajes helados, que ya no permanecía por demasiado tiempo y que hacía viajes largos a través de los cielos estrellados con mucha frecuencia. Las pocas veces que Eren y ella se volvían a reunir, la encontraba distinta, no que hubiera cambiado algo esencial dentro de ella, pero los bordes afilados ahora eran más suaves. _

_Ella había dejado de ver a Los parajes helados como su hogar, porque ahora le parecían fríos y vacíos. Tan faltos de calor y color. _

_La última vez que Eren abandonó todo para buscarla en aquel lugar que los había visto en sus mejores momentos, ella ya lo esperaba. Tan bella como siempre había sido, con sus ojos verdes brillando con algo desconocido y el cabello siendo agitado por las fuertes ventiscas de Los parajes helados. Era ella quien ahora, abandonaba todo por algo más. Todo y Eren se incluía allí. _

—_Nuestra asociación ha llegado a su fin, principito_— _Dijo ella con voz suave._— _Debo partir, me llama y no puedo seguir ignorando su llamado. _

_Ella no llevaba nada consigo, parecía que estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás su complicada y caótica vida allí, en el frío de la nieve. El príncipe parpadeó confundido, había venido hasta acá a pedir un cortejo apropiado, pero ella se estaba yendo, dejando a su vieja vida y a Eren congelarse en la crueldad de Los parajes helados. Fue una simple pregunta demasiado dolida la que salió de los labios del príncipe. _

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Por primera vez en siglos, me ha ocurrido algo bueno_— _Explicó con aquella expresión que ya parecía decirlo todo._— _Me he enamorado de verdad..._

Eren abrió los ojos cuando el recuerdo fue demasiado duro y la peor parte se la reservó para sí mismo, guardándola en algún sitio seguro dentro de su cabeza. Había estado divagando, pensando en los lugares a los que podría ir una vez que su magia regresara y pudiera escapar de aquí; no se dio cuenta del momento en el que había cerrado los ojos, o en el que comenzó a pensar en Los parajes helados como opción de refugió, quizá, había sido instintivo. Durante tantos años había visto ese lugar como un refugio y casi, como un hogar. Y todos los reinos sabían que desde hace siglos Centinela había regresado a su palacio en Los parajes helados. Tal vez por eso había pensando en ir allá.

Por las noches, se la podía ver asomada en el balcón de su palacio de cristal, sonriendo y mirando las estrellas como si ellas le hablaran sobre cosas maravillosas. A media noche consultaba su reloj de arena mágico que había sido modificado, ya que en vez de arena, había nieve. Por cada día que pasaba, caía un copo de nieve que se juntaba en un pequeño montón en el otro extremo del reloj; entonces se decía a sí misma que tiempo era todo lo que ella tenía, que estaría lista cuando el momento llegara y volvería a cruzar los cielos estrellados. Los demás Centinelas la llamaban loca, nadie entendía por qué contaba el tiempo, ella viviría por otros muchos siglos, de cualquier forma.

Nadie a excepción de Eren, sabían qué era lo que Centinela había hallado cuando siguió a esa voz, hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Así que en realidad, el príncipe no tenía nada en Los parajes helados, a pesar de que Centinela había regresado y de que ahora sólo se sentaba a mirar las estrellas y esperar y esperar. Eren ahora sabía que desde que ella había escuchado esa voz, a él se le había acabado el tiempo, la bonita ilusión se había desteñido a colores pálidos y Centinela simplemente se había aburrido. Escapar hacia Los parajes helados ya no era opción, nunca más.

_Pero tal vez, pueda partir hacia Aquaria..._ pensó, había vivido una década entera allí y tenía buenos recuerdos, la vida debajo del mar siempre fue más sencilla de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Quizá podía pasar un par de años allí, luego regresar a Ninfairheim cuando las cosas fueran menos complicadas y después ir a Nórdian a recuperar su corona. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando pasos demasiados rápidos se escucharon por todo el oscuro pasillo, con los pasos también vino una sombra familiar para Eren, y al siguiente instante, la mujer llamada Hanji ya estaba frente a su celda.

Sus ojos centellaban con la misma emoción que el día anterior y prácticamente estaba zumbando de alegría en su lugar. Entre sus manos llevaba un pequeño saco café que parecía muy sospechoso. El elfo frunció el ceño y dudó en acercarse o decir algo siquiera, pensó que ella también había venido a exigir, así que se sorprendió cuando en lugar de ello, Hanji exclamó alegremente:

—¡Buenas tardes, su alteza!— Hizo una pequeña inclinación respetuosa y cuando se incorporó, agregó:— ¡Hoy me toca hacer guardia hasta la noche! Así que pensé en traer algo para comer.

Decir que el príncipe estaba confundido, era poco, Levi Ackerman había dicho que no sería tratado como príncipe. Pero ésta mujer acababa de inclinarse ante él y lo más raro, sin lugar a dudas, era que pesar de esa primera formalidad y de que ella era una humana y Eren un elfo, Hanji le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos. El príncipe observó como ella se sentaba en el frío y duro piso frente a su celda de barrotes, con las piernas flexionadas y esculcando dentro del saco que había estado cargando.

Con cierto recelo, Eren dio un par de pasos hacia ella, su curiosidad nata lo había orillado a averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo la peculiar mujer. Se dio cuenta de que ella había sacado varios frutos del saco, en realidad, eran muy parecidos a las manzanas doradas de los huertos de la Señora del universo. Sólo que éstas manzanas no eran doradas y eran más pequeñas. De hecho, todas eran diferentes, una roja, una amarilla, una que parecía ser la combinación entre la roja y la amarilla y por último, una manzana verde.

Hanji sacó una pequeña navaja de algún lugar y comenzó a cortar la manzana amarilla en forma de medias lunas. Los pedacitos los fue colocando sobre un plato redondeado que también había estado escondido en el saco café.

—Los únicos árboles que crecen aquí son los de manzana y los de la flor de ciruelo— Explicó ella, mientras seguía cortando el fruto con suma facilidad.— Y ésta es temporada de manzana, por lo que comeremos manzanas hasta febrero del siguiente año.

Cuando terminó de cortar la manzana amarilla, pinchó uno de los pedacitos con la punta de su navaja, estiró el brazo en dirección a Eren y se lo ofreció. Eren dudó seriamente en coger el pedazo de fruta, él nunca había probado de las manzanas doradas —aunque todas las criaturas podían comer de ellas— y tampoco había visto manzanas de un color diferente al dorado, así que se sentía receloso de comer del fruto que Hanji le estaba ofreciendo. Ella debió haber notado el ceño fruncido del príncipe y la clara duda en sus ojos, porque enseguida insistió, diciendo:

—He estudiado a los elfos durante toda mi vida, no tengo nada contra ustedes— Aseguró alegremente— Así que tampoco estoy tratando de envenenarte— Y para hacer su punto, cogió el pedazo de manzana que le había estado ofreciendo a Eren y se la llevó a la boca.— ¿Ves? La manzana es buena para la salud.

Pinchó otro pedacito de la fruta y volvió a ofrecerlo al elfo, éste se inclinó para cogerlo y mirar la fruta entre sus dedos con ojos curiosos y la frente arrugada. Mordió la mitad, de alguna forma confiando en la palabra de una humana y por extraño que pudiera sonar para una criatura mágica, no sucedió nada catastrófico; la fruta era carnosa, pero no tan dulce como había esperado en un primer momento, aún así, se llevó a la boca el pedazo restante. Luego se acercó un paso más, viendo con curiosidad lo qué haría la mujer a continuación, ella estaba partiendo la manzana roja ahora, de la misma forma en que había partido la amarilla.

Muy despacio, casi dudando de sí mismo, se fue inclinando más y más, hasta que también terminó sentado frente a Hanji, en el sucio y duro suelo de su prisión, lo único que los separaba eran los barrotes de la celda, pero habían sido suficientes para que Hanji pudiera meter el brazo y ofrecer de la fruta. Una vez que terminó de cortar la manzana roja, volvió a ofrecer un pedazo al príncipe.

—Ahora prueba ésta— Pidió con una mirada marrón muy expectante.— Notaras que el sabor cambia.

Eren enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, tomando el pedazo ofrecido y mirándolo por algunos segundos.

—Él dijo: _sólo pan y agua._— El elfo habló por primera vez en ese rato, refiriéndose a la orden que había dado Levi Ackerman la tarde anterior.

Hanji resopló con burla y ahora comenzó a partir la manzana amarilla con rojo.

—Que no te intimide, no es mala persona, pero a veces no puede evitar ser tan... cabeza dura— Ella encogió los hombros.— Justo ahora, la alacena de la legión está al tope con manzanas, nadie notara que faltan cuatro. Además, ésta es mi guardia y como tal, yo digo que puedes comer manzanas.

Hanji le sonrió y aunque Eren no iba a devolver la sonrisa, terminó por hacerlo. Descubrió que la peculiar mujer le caía bien, de alguna forma, era fácil olvidar que era una humana y que no se suponía que debía estar hablando con ella, ni confiando en ella. Se llevó el pedazo de manzana roja a la boca, notando que sí, el sabor era distinto al de la primera. Ésta no era tan carnosa, pero era más dulce que la anterior. Luego siguió la manzana amarilla con rojo, esa era carnosa como la manzana amarilla, pero tan jugosa como la manzana roja. Sí, el príncipe podía decir que le gustaba más que las anteriores.

Después, Hanji empezó a cortar la última manzana que quedaba, ofreció el primer trozo a Eren, quien ya no dudó en cogerlo y llevárselo rápidamente a la boca. El sabor de esta manzana era extraño, era ácido, pero al final dejaba un sabor dulce en la punta de la lengua; tardó medio minuto en decidir que en realidad, su manzana favorita era la verde. Una vez que terminó de cortar todas las manzanas, Hanji también tomó un pedazo al azar y se lo metió a la boca.

Acercó un poco más el plato en el que había puesto los pedazos partidos hacia la celda, de tal forma que Eren pudiera estirar el brazo fuera de los barrotes y tomar por sí mismo la fruta. El príncipe había estado comiendo a regañadientes el pan y el agua que llegaba a su celda, ya que sin comida, su magia no tendría nutrientes que absorber y tampoco podía regenerarse. Así que comer algo nuevo y diferente, era casi un alivio. Incluso su seidr ronroneaba complacido por el cambio de comida.

—¿Ves? No soy ninguna bruja malvada— Exclamó Hanji de pronto, haciendo que Eren enfocara su atención en ella.— Acabas de comer manzana y no terminaste como la pobre Blanca Nieves.

El elfo parpadeó, ahora un poco confundido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Quién es Blanca Nieves?

Preguntó y Hanji abrió exageradamente los ojos, parecía como si la sola pregunta la hubiera ofendido, aún así se apresuró a responder con entusiasmo:

—Ya sabes, Blanca Nieves. La princesa que murió por comer una manzana envenenada que le dio una bruja malvada, pero que luego revivió cuando el príncipe azul la besó.

Las cejas de Eren se levantaron hasta casi llegar al ras de su cabello, jamás había escuchado de una princesa llamada Blanca Nieves y mucho menos de tal hazaña, en donde un príncipe besara a una persona muerta y pudiera revivirla con el poder de... ¿De qué, exactamente? ¿Amor? ¿Magia? No, incluso la magia más poderosa tenía limites. No pudo decirle eso a Hanji, porque ella ya estaba haciendo una nueva pregunta y cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—¿En tu reino no hay manzanas?

—Oh, las hay— Respondió luego de un rato.— Aunque son diferentes, más grandes, quizá. Y todas son doradas.

Estiró el brazo para coger uno de los últimos trocitos de manzana que aún quedaban en el plato y lo miró con su ceño fruncido. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Hanji había ahogado un jadeo en su garganta, ella lo miraba con enormes ojos marrones llenos de sorpresa y su manzana partida había quedado a mitad de camino hacia su boca. Cuando hubo un largo silencio en el que el príncipe notó que Hanji no estaba hablando, finalmente apartó la atención de su pedazo de manzana verde y la enfocó en la mujer; ahora, ella de inmediato despabiló y se metió su propio trozo a la boca, masticándolo rápidamente para después decir:

—¿Me estás diciendo que no son un mito? ¿Que _Idunn*_ realmente tiene un huerto allá afuera de árboles con manzanas doradas?— Cuestionó demasiado rápido, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva y cuando el elfo asintió lentamente, Hanji soltó un suspiro entrecortado.— Entonces, también debe ser cierto que si un humano come una de ellas, obtendrá juventud eterna...

Lo último, más que ser una pregunta, había sido una afirmación y Eren frunció los labios. Al parecer, los humanos tenían una idea errónea acerca de las manzanas doradas. Incluso, a la Señora del universo, quien era la encargada de cuidar los jardines de _Smultronställe*_ —y por lo tanto, también de los huertos de manzanas doradas— era conocida con el nombre de Idunn. No que fuera incorrecto, para el caso, a ella se le conocía de diferentes formas en la mayoría de los reinos.

—No tanto como juventud eterna— Explicó con aquella paciencia que siendo un príncipe, te veías forzado a desarrollar.— Es más como... alargar la vida útil de un humano. Sólo algunas criaturas mágicas no envejecen, incluso cuando mueren.

—No tenía idea— Hanji admitió con una mueca reflexiva, sin embargo, pronto ya estaba sonriendo.— ¡Pero es bueno aprender cosas nuevas!

Eren asintió, inclinando la cabeza y observando a alegre mujer divagar sobre esto y aquello; sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa ya comenzaba a rizarse en una de las esquinas de sus labios. Hanji no era como los humanos que había conocido al despertar, ella parecía genuina en su interés por todos los reinos mágicos. El elfo obvió por completo que esta mujer era una humana, a la que se suponía que debía odiar, quizá porque era fácil olvidarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Hanji también tenía esa curiosidad por ver el mundo que la rodeaba. Salir de su prisión y tener aventuras.

De cierta forma, eran iguales. Aquella curiosidad que Eren había tenido en su juventud, aquel espíritu de libertad que nadie en su reino podía entender... bueno, Hanji lo entendía y lo compartía. Él no se lo mencionó, desde luego, el príncipe sólo callaba y escuchaba a la mujer que le hablaba de lugares a los que deseaba ir, las cosas que quería hacer. Él sólo asentía, prestando atención y escuchando esas ideas erróneas que ella tenía sobre los príncipes, las princesas y la realeza.

El príncipe nunca intentó corregirla, le parecía divertido que los humanos pensaran en los príncipes como personajes heroicos y aventureros, que gastaban su tiempo yendo por allí, cazando trolls o molestando a las bestias salvajes. Para que un día, de forma inesperada, encontraran a un bella princesa atrapada en lo alto de una torre y al rescatarla, ambos se enamoraran perdidamente, y al día siguiente se casaran en una ridícula boda llena de animales del bosque; si Mikasa o Isabel escucharan sobre estas historias, seguro se escandalizarían a niveles peligrosos. Curiosamente, todas las historias de Hanji terminaban con un final feliz. En realidad, el príncipe pensó que los finales felices eran extremadamente raros, pero tampoco quizó corregirla en eso.

La realidad era tan diferente, al menos la realidad de Eren lo había sido. Siempre confinado en su castillo, estudiando, practicando la diplomacia y política con sus hermanos, o aprendiendo sobre modales y etiqueta. Realmente nunca había tenido tiempo para salir a cazar trolls o meterse en líos con las bestias de los bosques, y ninguna princesa que él hubiera conocido habría estado halagada de ser rescatada, todas las princesas que conocía eran fuertes guerreras hábiles, ya sea con la espada o con el seidr, como su madre.

Cuando Hanji terminó de contarle las descabelladas historias de amor entre los príncipes y las princesas de sus cuentos, ella hizo una pausa muy pequeña para recuperar el aliento, luego, con ojos brillando de curiosidad le preguntó a Eren:

—¿Tú ya tienes alguna prometida?

—No, no es tan sencillo como rescatar a una princesa de alguna torre— Él comenzó explicar ante la atenta mirada de Hanji.— En realidad, es poco común que un heredero al trono pueda escoger con quien puede casarse. Es más común que después de la coronación, se le presente a varios candidatos con los que podría formar alianzas provechosas para ambos reinos. Pero incluso eso es complicado, lleva varios años completar un cortejo formal, hasta podría tomar siglos. A mis padres le tomó un siglo entero completar su cortejo.

—Un siglo... eso se escucha como demasiado tiempo.— Hanji suspiró abatida.

Su expresión estaba pellizcada ante la idea de esperar tanto tiempo para poder casarte con alguien que amas. Pero muchas veces, incluso después de siglos de cortejarse mutuamente, los futuros reyes se casaban sin amor, como sus padres. Un siglo de cortejo y siete siglos de estar casados y aún así... Grisha nunca pudo sentir amor por Carla; la reina no obstante, era una cosa aparte, si bien, tampoco sentía exactamente amor por él, Eren sabía que ella realmente lo quería. Era su esposo, después de todo.

—Tal vez...— Eren ni siquiera supo por qué estaba tratando de consolar a la mujer, las palabras simplemente habían salido de su boca.— Puede que en otro mundo sea diferente y no se tenga que esperar demasiado, en otro mundo, puede que esas historias de las que me hablaste sean reales...

_Tal vez, en otro mundo el amor que dura para siempre exista, todos esos finales felices de los que Hanji me habló sean más comunes y posibles para todos_. Fue el simple pensamiento que a pesar de todo, no compartió con la mujer que ahora sonreía, el brillo emocionado nuevamente renovado en sus ojos y sólo porque Eren le acababa de dar una pequeña e improbable esperanza. Los humanos, realmente eran criaturas particulares.

Ella abrió la boca, lista para decir algo a cambio, pero llegó el guardia que la reemplazaría en el turno de la noche, lo cual, a Eren le parecía ridículo. No había tratado de escapar en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí y si quisiera hacerlo, sería muy difícil que un sólo oficial lo detuviera. Hanji no dijo nada entonces, comprendiendo que ahora ambos tenía una cierta complicidad, se levantó de donde había estado sentada y ante la mirada horrorizada e incrédula del otro guardia, ella hizo una nueva reverencia a Eren como forma de despedida. A cambio, el elfo también se colocó de pie y le dio una cortes inclinación de cabeza, siguiendo todo el protocolo que haría en una situación normal.

Hanji pareció encantada con eso, sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de él alegremente, antes de irse demasiado rápido por el pasillo. El guardia volteó a ver a Eren con un profundo ceño fruncido, como preguntando qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Eren simplemente planchó con ambas manos su túnica echa jirones y no abrió la boca. Se dio cuenta, Hanji parecía estar encantada con la idea de que él era un príncipe como el de sus historias y eso... bueno, estaba bien para Eren.

* * *

Hanji caminaba por los pasillos, sus pies iban tan rápido como podían y ella sentía que acababa de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños. Había crecido escuchando las historias de su madre, sobre príncipes, dragones, princesas y criaturas mágicas, era simplemente normal que estuviera tan emocionada ante la expectativa de tener a un príncipe elfo tan cerca. El príncipe no era nada de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio y sin embargo, descubrió que le encantaba que fuera así.

A Hanji siempre le gustaron las sorpresas y las improbabilidades.

Al doblar en el siguiente pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras, Hanji supo que Levi debía estar allí, escondido en alguna esquina oscura y que probablemente había escuchado su conversación con el príncipe de Nórdian. No que le molestara, de alguna manera, sabía que Levi había estado escuchando desde el principio. Aunque él lo había escondido muy bien detrás de aquel hermetismo, Hanji sabía de su interés en el elfo y podía comprenderlo; todos en La legión querían ver con sus propios a Eren, pero Levi se seguía negando en hablar con él como lo haría una persona normal.

Hanji podía sentir la mirada de Levi sobre ella, viéndola atravesar el pasillo y por un momento, pensó que él no diría nada, pero entonces, ni siquiera pudo poner un pie en el primer escalón, cuando Levi ya estaba saliendo de su esquina oscura. Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero con una mirada intrigada mientras sus ojos hacían contacto con los de ella.

—Le agradas— No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que incluso hizo que Hanji se estremeciera.— Y él a ti.

—¡Es mi encanto, enanín!

Respondió a cambio, pero Levi se mantuvo serio, con aquella mueca reflexiva. Y Hanji lo sabía, se tenía la tonta creencia de que todos los elfos eran iguales, arrogantes, crueles, burlones. Que los humanos y los elfos jamás podrían entenderse mutuamente, porque los elfos jamás se rebajarían al nivel de tomar en cuenta a los humanos. Eren acaba de demostrar que no todos eran así. Había hablado con Hanji, respondió sus preguntas e incluso, había escuchado todas sus historias con una sonrisa.

Claro, se había negado a hablar el primer día con Erwin o Levi, pero Hanji entendía que era normal. El chico era un prisionero en un reino ajeno al suyo y los métodos de Erwin y Levi no habían sido los ideales, lo habían tratado con recelo, casi como si fuera un criminal cuando Eren no le había hecho nada a nadie, ni al reino. Hanji en cambio, había tratado de acercarse a él con amabilidad y ésta fue reciproca al primer instante. La madre de Hanji solía decir que la amabilidad abría más puertas que la hostilidad, no se había equivocado.

Si lo que Erwin quería era cerrar un trato con el elfo, debió haber optado por la diplomacia y no el intercambio o la amenaza. Hanji no sabía mucho acerca de eso, pero pensó que no era así como la mente de un príncipe que venía de otro reino totalmente ajeno y diferente en tantos sentidos, funcionaba. Ahora, parecía que Levi también estaba pensando en ello, si su rostro pensativo era un indicativo de ello.

—Creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal.

Hanji dijo de repente, haciendo que Levi volviera a enfocar su atención en ella y enarcó una ceja negra de forma inquisitiva.

—Oh— Él exclamó.— ¿Estás insinuando que tu capitán debería proceder de otra forma? ¿Recibir al _enemigo_ con los brazos abiertos?

Hanji negó rápidamente y dijo:

—Sólo lo ves como un enemigo porque nos dijeron que los elfos son los malos y que odiarlos era correcto.

—Es porque son los enemigos, Hanji— Levi pellizcó el puente de su nariz, como si con eso quisiera evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza.— Fueron los elfos los que nos apresaron y mandaron a las hydras, no lo olvides. Y la criatura en aquella celda, es un maldito elfo.

—Lo sé, no estoy ciega. Sé lo que es— Hanji asintió.— Pero aquello ocurrió hace tantos siglos atrás, es probable que Eren ni siquiera hubiera nacido en ese entonces, ¿por qué odiar y condenar a un inocente que no merece pagar los platos rotos de su padre?

Levi se quedó muy calladito ante aquellas palabras tan familiares. Hace años, él mismo las había pronunciado al pueblo de Habusimbel, cuando querían condenar a un bebé a la hoguera junto con unos criminales, sólo por el simple hecho de que esos criminales habían sido sus padres. Hanji pensaba que odiar a Eren por el simple hecho de que su padre era Grisha, el rey de los elfos que había condenado a su reino hace tantos años ya, era simplemente ridículo. Cuando Levi continuó sin decir palabra alguna, Hanji se adelantó para decir:

—¿No fue eso lo que dijiste cuando toda Habusimbel se volvió loca y querían condenar a Murat a la hoguera, sin temerla ni deberla?

Levi parpadeó un par de veces, el único gesto que le hacía saber a Hanji que al menos, él había prestado atención. Suspiró, esperando que Levi pudiera pensar en ello, porque de otra forma, sabía que no funcionaría y podían perder a la única esperanza que tenían de ser liberados; dio media vuelta y subió un par de escalones, cuando Levi reaccionó.

—¿Y cuál es la manera correcta, entonces?

—En realidad no es difícil de deducir— Hanji lo observó por encima de su hombro, había una pequeña sonrisa en su boca cuando agregó:— Es un príncipe, es probable que él sea todo acerca de la educación, los protocolos y la amabilidad. Podrías empezar por alguno de ellos.

Y tras terminar de hablar, ella dio media vuelta y se fue. Levi se quedó allí y pensó en lo que ella le había dicho.

* * *

El sol acaba de salir, iluminando el cielo en tonos naranjas, rojos y azules, pero Eren se había despertado mucho antes de que el sol se asomara a través de la rendija de su prisión. Su seidr comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco, todavía no para sacarlo de allí, pero tenía el suficiente para enviar un mensaje a su madre. Había estado tres días atrapado en ésta celda y era probable que su madre, hermana y amigos ya hubieran llegado desde hace mucho a Ninfairheim. Ellos debían de estar preocupados por él y su notable ausencia en el reino.

Tomó una profunda inhalación y luego, dejó salir todo el aire, puso sus manos frente a él y un hilo de magia dorada salió de las puntas de sus dedos, la suficiente para crear una libélula. Los hilos de magia se fueron tejiendo y uniendo conforme el pensamiento de Eren persuadía a su seidr para que se moldeara de la forma correcta. Al final obtuvo una libélula de color dorado que batió sus alas con fuerza cuando Eren dio el último toque de magia para infundirle vida.

Ella enseguida se posó entre las manos de Eren y él la acercó lo más que pudo a sus labios para poder susurrarle una simple oración en su idioma natal. Luego alejó a la libélula de su rostro y dejó que volara por la celda hasta que pudo encontrar su salida por la rendija; él la observó alejándose, esperando que el mensaje llegara a su madre lo más pronto posible.

Había estado tan concentrado en su tarea que no se había percatado de los pasos que hicieron eco por todo el pasillo, ni se dio cuenta del momento en el que los ojos grises lo habían estado mirando con una mezcla entre la fascinación y la incredulidad desde el otro lado de la puerta de barrotes. Respingó cuando esa misma puerta se abrió, revelando que Levi Ackerman llevaba un tiempo observándolo.

Eren no se movió de la cómoda posición que había logrado hallar en ese viejo catre, simplemente miró con ojos atentos como Levi se paseaba por toda la celda, observando todo a su alrededor excepto al príncipe. Eren enarcó una ceja de curiosidad y ladeó un poco el cuello. Parecía que Levi Ackerman estaba en conflicto consigo mismo cuando detuvo su andar nervioso y se paró a unos cuantos centímetros del catre del elfo.

—Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que me gustaría iniciar de nuevo— Dijo, pero ahora clavando sus ojos grises en los ojos verdes de Eren.— Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, soy capitán del escuadrón más importante de La legión de Habusimbel, y si su majestad está de acuerdo, me gustaría ofrecer un nuevo trato.

Eren parpadeó más veces de las que podían ser normales y miró al hombre frente a él como si a éste le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en su frente. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura y pensó que cosas más extrañas le habían pasado, de cualquier forma.

* * *

**Nota 1. *Idunn. **_"Iðunn (cuyo posible significado sea "siempre joven") es una de las Ásynjur (diosas) de la mitología nórdica. Iðunn sólo aparece en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de antiguas fuentes tradicionales, y en la Edda prosaica, escrita en el mismo siglo por Snorri Sturluson."_

**Nota 2. *Smultronställe. **_"Traducido literalmente, significa "lugar de fresas salvajes", pero que se utiliza para designar esos pequeños sitios especiales que atesoramos y a los que volvemos para descansar, relajarnos y recargar energías."_

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, yo pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de éste fanfic, ya que he tenido el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir, así que estoy aprovechando que por fin tengo de las dos al mismo tiempo, así que habemusss actualización. Una cosita muy importante que quería aclarar es que la historia con Centinela que se mostró en los recuerdos de Eren, tendrá cierto peso más adelante en la historia, pero no se espanten, será__ de una manera positiva, creo que ya más o menos imaginan de qué va todo el asunto con ella, así que por favor, no la odien innecesariamente, jé. Eso por un lado y por el otro, cabe destacar que Centinela es un personaje mío, no la tomé del manga ni nada parecido, yo tengo una imagen mental de como es, pero aquí ustedes son libres de imaginarla como quieran. Así que sí... creo que de momento es todo lo que tengo por decir. Entonces, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima. _

_¡Saluditos! _

Love you 3000, Dragón.🐉🌹


	6. Color anaranjado

**Color anaranjado: Nuevo amanecer **

A lo largo de sus cuatrocientos treinta años, Eren había sido testigo de muchas cosas que lo habían descolocado, torcido su mundo de revés y hacer que esa chispa de asombro que creía perdida, saliera a flote en todo su majestuoso resplandor. Centinela fue una de esas cosas, por supuesto. También los amaneceres purpuras y anaranjados de Ninfairheim cuando vivió medio siglo de su larga vida allá, la inmensidad y hermosura que escondía el mar turquesa de Aquaria, con sus blancos arrecifes y los colores variados de sus peces y el enorme castillo brillante del rey, hecho de ostras y perlas. Y aquí y ahora estaba de pie frente a éste hombre llamado Levi Ackerman.

Keith Shadis había entrenado bien a todos los príncipes de Nórdian, les enseñó sobre etiqueta, modales, política, estudios y todo lo que un príncipe tenía que aprender; entre sus múltiples enseñanzas, una que Eren agradeció, apreció y vio como primordial en su vida, fue aprender a leer a la gente. Claro, el príncipe no era ni la mitad de hábil en ese aspecto como la princesa Gabi, pero había aprendido un par de cosas útiles y por eso, Levi Ackerman lo intrigaba en formas que nadie había logrado. Estaba claro, ante los ojos demasiado inteligentes del elfo, que éste hombre estaba lejos de confiar en él.

O lejos de venir con buena voluntad, podía verlo en la incomodidad que había en sus ojos, la forma tan recta, casi rígida en la que estaba parado. Era como si el hombre preferiría estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí; tal vez, ni siquiera se sintiera cómodo con la idea de ofrecer un nuevo trato. Eren podía verlo y sabía que a Levi Ackerman le estaba costando horrores mantener esa fachada amable que aparentaba. Pensó que si el hombre se estaba comportando tan radical, en realidad era porque estaba desesperado por la ayuda de Eren.

Desesperado, sí, pero todavía muy reacio a pedir ayuda de forma directa. Era... desconcertante, necesitar la ayuda de alguien e irla a buscar rogándole a las Nornas que la solicitud fuera negada. Eren se encontró repentinamente con ganas de entrar en la mente del otro hombre, desamar las piezas que lo componían y ver cómo funcionaba; saber qué era lo que había allí adentro, porque honestamente, lo confundía más de lo que alguna vez lo llegó a confundir la propia Centinela. Pero bueno, no por nada todas las criaturas mágicas solían decir que los humanos eran en esencia, seres complicados, que les gustaba complicar las cosas más allá de toda comprensión.

Eren ladeó un poco el cuello, sus ojos entornados y llenos de curiosidad mientras estudiaba a la figura rígida de Levi Ackerman, hubo un momento en el que ni el mismo príncipe supo cómo responder a la sugerencia. Estaba claro que el hombre necesitaba la ayuda, su desesperación lo había orillado a venir y pedir un nuevo trato, después de todo. Pero estaba odiando cada minuto de esto, como si hubiera sido obligado. El elfo no sabía si aceptar escuchar un nuevo trato y seguir torturando a Levi Ackerman, o rechazar cualquier acercamiento y aliviar la incomodidad del hombre.

Pensaba en ello, odiando a los humanos y sus formas de torcer las cosas simples, cuando de repente Levi Ackerman rompió el silencio.

―_Nos_ gustaría hablar de ello― Sus ojos grises recorrieron la celda y casi luciendo demasiado reacio, agregó:― Pero no aquí, de todos modos. Ven conmigo.

Ni siquiera permitió que Eren abriera la boca para decir cualquier cosa, porque en cuanto terminó de hablar, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de barrotes. Eren volvió a parpadear demasiadas veces, sintiéndose nuevamente confundido, para variar. Durante cinco segundos se quedó pensando en lo que debía hacer, hasta que aquella curiosidad impropia de una criatura mágica lo obligó a ponerse de pie y seguir a Levi Ackerman. Puso el primer pie fuera de su celda con cierto recelo, medio esperando a que esto fuera una trampa o hubiera una emboscada lista para pillarlo por sorpresa, pero nada ocurrió.

Levi Ackerman lo estaba esperando con impaciencia y en cuanto el príncipe asomó la cabeza de la celda, éste continúo con su camino por el angosto y largo pasillo en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la anaranjada luz que irradiaban las antorchas. Sus pasos hacían un eco sordo a través de lo que parecía ser una prisión en decadencia; al pasar por las otras celdas, algunos prisioneros confinados miraban a Eren con asco, otros con odio y había unas cuantas excepciones que lo miraban con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Fugazmente se preguntó por qué los humanos odiaban tanto a los elfos. ¿Por qué habían atacado con tal saña a su reino? ¿Por qué miraban a Eren como si él fuera el responsable de todas sus desgracias?

Aunque claro, no todos, Hanji no lo había mirado de esa manera como Levi Ackerman, los prisioneros o como el otro hombre, llamado Erwin Smith. Que había mirado a Eren como si fuera una vil y vulgar mercancía que se podía intercambiar. Ella había hablado con él como si esas barreras entre humanos y elfos, príncipes y cortesanos no existieran en lo absoluto; era una humana distinta a cualquiera que haya hablado con él. Si tuviera que hacer un nuevo trato, esperaba que fuera ella quien lo ofreciera. Parecía ser la más lista de por aquí.

Levi Ackerman los guió a través de los pasillos con la facilidad que se podía esperar de él, conociendo cada gotera, cada piedra del suelo que pisaba y cada pared enmohecida por el paso del tiempo y la humedad. Subieron por unas escalinatas demasiado largas, que se curvaban como caracol conforme ascendían por ellas. En ningún momento del trayecto Levi Ackerman habló con él, o siquiera se giró a verlo. Eren pensó en dos cosas, una: el hombre era demasiado ingenuo al darle la espalda a Eren, el elfo bien podría apuñalarlo por la espalda y escapar.

Claro, él no pensaba hacer eso. No había sido educado, ni entrenado de esa forma. Aquello de apuñalar por la espalda podía dejárselo a los humanos, a Grisha Espada de Relámpago o a Zeke Luna de Plata.

Entonces, también estaba la segunda opción: el hombre era demasiado confiado, creyéndose capaz de prever algún ataque y detener a Eren. Desde luego, eso también se veía un poco complicado, Eren era una criatura mágica, por lo tanto, mucho más fuerte físicamente que un humano. La humanidad era tan frágil en tantos aspectos, después de todo. Así que nuevamente, Levi Ackerman había logrado intrigar aún más al elfo que no entendía mucho sobre cómo funcionaba este complejo y ajeno mundo para él.

Cuando llegaron al último peldaño de lo que parecía ser una eterna escalera, se detuvieron ante una gran y gruesa puerta de madera. Levi Ackerman dio tres golpes pausados en ella y luego, la puerta se abrió; dos guardias la custodiaban, se dio cuenta el príncipe. Ellos ni siquiera le dirigieron mirada alguna al elfo, parecían tan mecánicos que incluso daba miedo mirar sus caras cansadas y vacías de cualquier emoción. Caminaron por otro pasillo, más corto, estrecho y oscuro que el que había en el que debía ser el calabozo.

Otra puerta más pequeña fue abierta y entonces, la luz del sol golpeó directo en el rostro de Eren, quien tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por unos momentos, para acostumbrarse a la potente luz dorada del sol que no había visto en varios días. Frente a él había un enorme ventanal que iba desde el piso hasta el techo y permitía que toda esa luz entrara y bañara todo lugar; había otros cinco ventanales iguales a ese, todos enfilados por un corredor angosto iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban desde los ventanales.

El piso era blanco, no era mármol pero el material con el que fue recubierto era bastante parecido, las paredes también eran blancas y permitían que la luz fuera aún más intensa. Había pinturas colgadas por toda la pared y a lo largo del pasillo, de personas con rostros demasiado serios y peinados que rayaban en lo ridículo, los pomposos vestidos de las mujeres en las pinturas parecían ser demasiado estorbosos e incómodos, pero la vestimenta de los hombres tampoco era mejor.

La curiosidad nata de Eren afloró, quería hacer un montón de preguntas sobre las personas en los retratos, por qué estaban vestidos así, por qué tenían peinados extraños, por qué sus rostros eran tan importantes que habían decido colgarlos en una pared, protegidos con pesados marcos de lo que parecía ser oro. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo a tiempo, cuando se volvió hacia Levi Ackerman, listo para disparar un montón de preguntas. El hombre no parecía tener la paciencia para explicar y se suponía que Eren también debía mantener las apariencias. Quizá, si se daba luego la oportunidad, podría preguntarle a Hanji.

Caminaron por más largos e interminables pasillos que harían parecer a cualquier laberinto como un chiste. Todos ellos con más pinturas, aunque no de personas, cosas como un paisaje muy parecido a las ruinas de las siete tribus, cuando la ciudad aún estaba en su esplendor; incluso había otras tantas con frutas y flores. En realidad, los humanos sí que tenían ideas un tanto extrañas, pero que secretamente fascinaron al príncipe, en Nórdian habrían considerado todas esas pinturas de muy mal gusto, pero a Eren le parecían preciosas.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, las pinturas dejaron de divisarse, en su lugar, había macetas con plantas verdes por todos lados, poltronas que parecían bastante cómodas y mesitas que se asemejaban mucho a las mesas de té que había en cada una de las salas en las cámaras de los príncipes, en Nórdian. Las paredes aquí también eran blancas, aunque lo demás en el lugar tenía colores sobrios, como rojos, marrones y azules intensos. Frente a ellos, una enorme escalera que se partía en dos, una conducía al ala este y la otra al ala oeste.

Levi Ackerman lo condujo por las escaleras que llevaban al ala este; el pasamanos era de caoba, un poco gastada por el tiempo y el uso, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante. Desde luego, no que Eren estuviera deslumbrado con tanta comodidad y riqueza, él después de todo, era el príncipe de el reino más prospero y rico. Aún así, esto no se parecía en nada a lo que había en su castillo, tal vez por eso sus ojos recorrían todo cuanto podían. El pasillo que vino después de las escaleras, era similar a los demás, paredes blancas y pinturas de cosas, aunque también había habitaciones de doble puerta, Levi Ackerman llevó a Eren hasta la última de las habitaciones al final del pasillo.

La habitación en la que entró era amplia, aunque seguía sin compararse con las tres salas de sus cámaras. Aún así, era bonita, las paredes aquí eran de color crema más que blancas, un ventanal no tan amplio ni largo como los de los pasillos, pero todavía lo bastante grande para que Eren pudiera divisar el verde de los jardines. Una amplia cama en el centro de la habitación y un librero retacado con demasiados libros de pasta gruesa. También, lo que parecía ser un modesto escritorio, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama y un viejo ropero.

En realidad, era un lugar decente; Eren miró todo detenidamente, caminó alrededor de la habitación, pareciendo curioso, aunque lo único que quería lograr con eso era entender por qué estaba aquí y no en las mazmorras, o si esto era parte del trato que querían ofrecerle, porque sí, estaban esforzándose demasiado, si era honesto.

―Entonces, capitán Levi Ackerman― Exclamó el príncipe, después de tanto silencio.― Hábleme de su nuevo trato. Lo escucho.

Levi respiró hondo y luego...

―¿Qué quieres?― Preguntó con brusquedad y cuando Eren enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, él agregó con impaciencia:― ¿Qué quieres a cambio de hablar con el rey de Nórdian para liberar a mi pueblo de esto? ¿Qué se necesita?

―¿Qué quiero? Nada realmente― Eren encogió los hombros, sus manos tocando la pasta de los libros con un gesto que pretendía ser reflexivo.― ¿Qué se necesita? Bueno... que el rey de Nórdian quiera escucharte, pero dudo mucho que siquiera quiera escucharme a mí. Siendo optimista, dudo mucho que obtengas la buena voluntad del rey en un futuro cercano.

El príncipe sacó un libro de pasta rojiza, fingió que lo hojeaba aunque en el fondo esperaba que Levi Ackerman hubiera entendido el mensaje, Eren no podía hacer nada para ayudar, al menos no si ésta era la única manera. Además de eso, el elfo tampoco estaba seguro de querer ayudar aunque pudiera, los humanos habían invadido su reino, matado a inocentes cuando claramente el pueblo de los elfos jamás había provocado ningún daño a los humanos. De una u otra forma, ellos merecían esto; incluso si los usuarios de magia de Nórdian no los habían apresado en primer lugar.

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando Levi Ackerman soltó un suspiro exasperado. Todo su control y sus pálidos intentos de cortesía se habían desmoronado en apenas un parpadeo. Eren volvió a poner el libro en su lugar y en cambio, enfocó toda su atención en un furioso capitán. Era incluso increíble la forma en que las pálidas mejillas del hombre se habían encendido en un rojo furioso, de sangre caliente que bullía dentro de esa piel cremosa.

―Es obvio que la crueldad está en tu naturaleza― Escupió y Eren frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué el hombre parecía hacer de esto algo personal― Deja de fingir que no puedes hacer nada, en todos los reinos es bien sabido que Grisha ha sucedido el trono a uno de sus hijos, da la casualidad de que precisamente tú eres el legitimo heredero al trono― Levi Ackerman dio un par de pasos amenazantes hacia el príncipe.― Así que cuando has dicho que _el rey dijo no_, en realidad querías decir _que tú has dicho no_.

Se hizo un espeso silencio, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Eren se preguntó cuánto más sabrían los humanos, pero a juzgar por la cólera en el rostro de Levi Ackerman y el reclamo en su voz, ellos realmente pensaban que tenían al rey de Nórdian como prisionero. Si lo pensaba con más cuidado, tenía sentido, por eso habían insistido tanto en que hablara con el rey, ellos estaban esperando a que Eren accediera a liberarlos. Después de todo, era bien sabido que la muralla que retenía a las medusas podía caer con una sola palabra del rey.

Pero eso era... peligroso, porque si dejaban caer las murallas, también significaría que liberarían a las hydras, las medusas y las arpías. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Y aunque fuera el caso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la magia fuera a funcionar, el podría ser el legitimo heredero al trono, pero no tenía el título de rey y no sabía si eso anularía la influencia que podría tener para derribar la barrera mágica. Pensó largo y tendido lo que iba a decir a continuación, evaluó si era sabio revelar a los humanos que ahora sólo era un prófugo en su reino y encontró que no tenía que perder si lo admitía.

Su seidr no estaba restaurado al cien por ciento, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que éste regresara a sus reservas normales, ¿honestamente? Ya no podía importar si los humanos se enteraban de que sólo era un vulgar traidor perseguido por su propio reino. Así que cuadró bien los hombros, respiró hondo y se encargó de mirar al hombre directo a los ojos cuando dijo:

―Tienes una idea equivocada de las cosas, capitán Levi Ackerman― El hombre frunció aún más su ceño y eso alentó a Eren a explicar la situación actual.― Sí, es cierto que el rey Grisha nombró a su nuevo sucesor, sin embargo, me temo que ese sucesor no soy yo, es mi hermano mayor.

El ceño de Levi Ackerman se aflojó y su rostro palideció más, si es que eso era posible. Había una mirada recelosa que gritaba que no creía ni una sola palabra de Eren y sin embargo, el paso que dio hacia atrás no fue totalmente voluntario. El hombre en realidad parecía desconcertado.

―Pero tú eres el hijo de la reina, ¿no es así?― Debatió cuando la incredulidad pasó a segundo plano y en cuanto Eren asintió, Levi volvió a preguntar:― ¿Por qué Grisha nombraría rey a un hijo que no es el legitimo heredero al trono?

Eren encogió los hombros, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar el dolor que de repente, lo había abrumado ante el recordatorio de que nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno ante los ojos de su padre.

―Podrías intentar ir a preguntárselo a él directamente― Fue toda la respuesta que dio, optando por no revelar el resto de la vergonzosa verdad, porque bueno, tampoco era necesario. Luego agregó:― Como ves, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que a estas alturas, la muralla pueda caer con una sola palabra mía.

Levi lo observó con recelo durante algunos momentos, sin embargo, pronto su cara se iluminó con la realización al ver el rostro abierto y lleno de honestidad de Eren. Le dio una última mirada al elfo antes de salir de la habitación con paso furioso y apresurado.

* * *

Eren miraba por la ventana de la habitación que daba la vista hacia los jardines del palacio, no eran tan deslumbrantes y elaborados como los que tenían en casa, pero eran lo suficientemente bonitos como para dejar asombrado a cualquiera. El suelo que no estaba cubierto por el verde pasto, era empedrado, las piedras en diferentes tonos de grises y en el centro, una enorme fuente blanca con decorados azules, lucía un tanto deteriorada por el paso del tiempo y ni siquiera funcionaba, pero imaginaba que en los buenos tiempos debió de ser simplemente impresionante.

En ambos costados del pequeño sendero que guiaba hacia la fuente y el balcón detrás de ella, había jardineras en colores azules con símbolos amarillos que las decoraban, en ellas, flores rojas que sobresalían de entre los espesos arbustos verdes. Calculaba que había pasado más o menos una hora desde que se había parado frente a la ventana a admirar la vista del bello jardín, una hora desde que Levi Ackerman había partido sin más.

En un primer momento pensó que mandaría a los guardias para que lo escoltaran hacia su celda de nuevo, pero la puerta no había sido abierta desde entonces. Se preguntaba por qué a pesar de todo, todavía no se iba de éste lugar, tenía esa sensación de tranquilidad, extrañamente... se sentía libre y como si de alguna manera, debiera de permanecer aquí. Él se negó a pensar que su lugar era entre los humanos y que esa era la razón por la cual no quería irse y por la cual hasta su seidr ronroneaba con placer, como si sintiera en casa.

Él culpó al jardín y su fascinante vista, al cielo demasiado azul a pesar de estar a principios de enero y a los bellos arboles con flores rosadas que mecían sus ramas al son que marcaba el suave viento. Él definitivamente no se estaba quedando porque se sintiera cómodo aquí, no. Era simplemente la tonta curiosidad que de niño había tenido por los humanos y su aldea, que de pronto había surgido de un lugar oscuro y olvidado, rasgando los muros que la habían mantenido confinada allí, ah y también por la bonita vista del jardín que lo relajaba.

Meneó la cabeza, decidiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer aquí y llamó a su seidr, sus reservas casi al tope después de tres días de descanso, la comida había sido horrible pero al menos había servido. Las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearon cuando la magia dorada brotó de ellos, tenía la suficiente para crear algunas ilusiones de sí mismo y luego, se escudaría detrás de un hechizo de ocultamiento para pasar desapercibido. Sí, eso funcionaría.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta fue repentinamente abierta de nuevo, pero en lugar de guardias, Levi Ackerman había ingresado, con el otro hombre rubio que reconocía como el comandante y detrás de ellos, Hanji cargando con algunos pergaminos en las manos. Ella cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvo adentro de la habitación y lejos de cualquier cosa que Eren pudiera imaginar, Erwin Smith no dijo palabra alguna, en su lugar, arrastró una de las sillas y se sentó en una esquina, Levi Ackerman se paró a su lado, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Fue Hanji la que caminó con paso firme y seguro hasta estar a una distancia adecuada de Eren. Había seriedad en su rostro, pero a juzgar por el brillo esperanzado en sus ojos, parecía que no venía a amenazar ni nada de eso.

―Alteza― Habló por fin, hizo otra reverencia respetuosa hacia Eren y se apresuró en agregar:― Soy Hanji Zoe, parte de la división de inteligencia táctica de La Legión y también, diplomática de Habusimbel. ¿Podríamos tomar asiento y hablar?

Hanji señaló con la cabeza detrás de Eren, en dirección a la cómoda poltrona al otro lado de la habitación. El príncipe pestañeó, volteó sobre su hombro y asintió, demasiado aturdido para ser honesto; estaba un tanto impresionado, no podía creer que ésta mujer fuera la misma que le había hablado con ingenuidad acerca de sus príncipes y princesas la tarde anterior. La mujer que ahora se paraba delante de él aparentaba ser todo lo contrario a lo que mostró la primera vez que hablaron.

Supuso que era normal, él mismo era como una serpiente que mudaba de piel, que cambiaba de faceta según la ocasión lo ameritara. Hanji había dicho que era una diplomática del reino, lo que seguramente la orillaba a cambiar radicalmente según fuera el caso. Eren también jugó el papel de diplomático más de una vez, resolviendo los desaires y desastres de su propio padre en los demás reinos, así que rápidamente entendió lo que Hanji esperaba de él, o de esto. Una conversación pacifica y quizá, un nuevo trato que lograra beneficiar a ambas partes.

Esto era algo un poco más apropiado que lo que había intentado el capitán Levi Ackerman, pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la poltrona y tomó asiento, Hanji arrastró la silla que pertenecía al escritorio de madera y la puso frente a Eren, todavía respetando su espacio personal, y antes de comenzar con lo que sea que haya venido a decir, tomó un profundo respiro.

―El capitán Ackerman me contó que es tu hermano mayor quien lleva la corona del rey en Nórdian.

―Sí, él es el rey ahora.― Acordó Eren con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Bueno― Exclamó Hanji, pareciendo extrañamente aliviada.― En ese caso, me gustaría ofrecer un trato a Eren, no al príncipe de Nórdian, sino al elfo sentado frente a mí.

Eren escuchó que Levi Ackerman comenzó a protestar ante eso, pero fue silenciado con un sólo gesto de mano de Erwin Smith, quien miraba y analizaba todo, confiando en el juicio de Hanji para esto. Pero fuera de eso, Eren en realidad estaba desconcertado, él siempre fue el príncipe de Nórdian, el príncipe heredero al trono, el hijo del rey Grisha Espada de Relámpago y de la reina Carla Rayo de Sol en el Hielo. Nunca había sido sólo... Eren.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando era niño, que había deseado serlo porque las cosas serían mucho más sencillas de esa forma. Luego creció y se enfrascó en su rol del gran príncipe que había nacido para gobernar a la nación más fuerte que, se olvidó de que ser sólo Eren había sido más simple en otra época. Y ahora, Hanji venía preguntando por él, no por el príncipe, sino por el joven elfo debajo del titulo de realeza.

En realidad, tenía sentido que quisiera negociar con el elfo en lugar del príncipe, ahora hacía sentido porque ella pareció más aliviada cuando se enteró que Eren ni siquiera era el rey. Si negociaba con Eren, entonces todos los protocolos y reglas de un príncipe se anulaban, no tenía que elegir bajo los principios de su título, sino bajo sus propios principios. Eso era... bueno, se sentía liberador.

Él asintió y tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo.

―Te escucho― Dijo, sin embargo se encargó de enfatizar lo siguiente:― Pero no sé qué diferencia habría, sigo sin tener el control de la muralla mágica.

―Yo creo que lo tienes― Hanji ladeó el cuello, su mueca de seriedad había cambiado por algo más genuino mientras hablaba con él.― Después de todo, estás aquí, lograste atravesarla. ¿No es algo que sólo el legitimo rey de Nórdian podría hacer?

Eren arrugó la frente en una mueca pensativa.

―Bueno sí...― Hizo una pequeña pausa, luego agregó:― Pero asumí que se debía a que yo no soy parte de la maldición que impide el paso.

―No es así como funciona esta barrera mágica― Ella desenrolló un pergamino y sus ojos recorrieron el texto que había en él, para después entregárselo a Eren mientras explicaba.― Según estos antiguos registros de nuestros antepasados, la barrera impide el paso a la gente o criaturas mágicas adentro de ella, así como impide que las medusas puedan salir de ella. Incluidos nosotros.

Eren cogió el pergamino entre sus manos, su mirada comenzó a recorrer las palabras escritas en el documento, dándose cuenta que lejos de ser algún registro formal, más bien era la crónica que contaba un hombre que había visto todo. Parecía ser autentica, el hombre había descrito con perfección los hechizos que se usaron para levantar la muralla mágica, claro que con palabras distintas pero seguía siendo bastante cercano al hechizo que Eren había estudiado en su tiempo en Ninfairheim.

Había una sola particularidad y es que en la crónica se mencionaba que la muralla mágica que se había levantado era de magia verde muy oscura y espesa. Ningún mago, por poderoso que fuera, era capaz de levantar una barrera de magia verde, y los libros que habían en Ninfairheim decían que la barrera que se había levantado para mantener a raya a las medusas era de magia dorada. No tenía sentido esa parte del relato, porque las únicas que poseían el seidr verde eran las medusas.

Sin embargo, su atención se centró en las palabras al final del texto, en donde se especificaba que solamente el legitimo rey de Nórdian sería quien podría derrumbar las barrares con una sola palabra, o atravesarlas a su antojo si lo deseaba. _El legitimo rey_.

―¿Lo ves?

Preguntó Hanji, interrumpiendo su conmoción y señalando con su dedo índice esas dos palabras al final del texto: _legitimo rey_. Eren contuvo la respiración, porque esto tampoco parecía tener sentido, levantó su mirada confundida del texto para enfocarla en una sonriente Hanji.

―Pero no tengo el título de rey― Graznó, los ojos bien abiertos y dejando caer toda su máscara bien cuidada por primera vez en su vida.― Ni la corona, ni el cetro dorado de luz de estrellas, sólo soy...

―Tú― Acordó Hanji con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.― Y aún así, lograste atravesar la barrera sin darte cuenta. Es porque ella sólo obedece al legitimo rey, y sin importar que sea tu hermano el que lleve el título, la corona y el cetro, tú naciste con ese derecho, ¿verdad?

Eren en realidad sintió una especie de orgullo hinchar su pecho, si lo que decía este documento era real, entonces a pesar de todo, del rechazo de su padre y hermanos, de que incluso le habían arrebato su título de príncipe, Eren seguía siendo el rey, al menos el legitimo. Y la magia de la barrera que apresaba a las medusas lo reconocía como tal, después de todo, no se podía engañar a la magia, podías contrarrestarla, pero nunca engañarla.

Tenía sentido y Eren ni siquiera había pensado en ello, pero Hanji Zoe no sólo había hallado la conexión, sino que por su propia lógica había descubierto que la barrera mágica seguía obedeciendo a Eren solamente. Ella, al ser una humana, ni siquiera tenía conocimientos de magia, sólo tenía su inteligencia y había sido suficiente para deducirlo. Quizá, sólo quizá, había humanos que realmente valían la pena. Esa realización, junto con la mirada determinada de la mujer frente a él, fue lo que lo orilló a interesarse en un nuevo trato.

―Entonces― Comenzó, a la vez que devolvía el pergamino a Hanji.― ¿Cuál es el trato que ofreces?

―Tú eliminas la barrera, permitiendo que mi pueblo se vaya― Hanji estaba sumamente ansiosa porque esto funcionara y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo mientras hablaba.― A cambio, nosotros te ayudamos a recuperar tu corona. Mandaremos a las tropas de La Legión a...

―No.

Descartó la idea rápidamente, ahora, como Eren y no el príncipe heredero, eso poco importaba. Si dejaba caer la barrera, entonces significaba que las medusas y todo su ejercito también sería libre, necesitaba acabar con todas ellas antes de eliminar la barrera. Actualmente Nórdian estaba muy vulnerable, imaginaba que todos los reinos estaban en caos por la decisión de Grisha de nombrar rey a Zeke, ninguno estaría preparado para contener a Sina y su ejercito.

Y con Ninfairheim y Valbour, los dos reinos con más usuarios de magia en contra de Nórdian, no había mucho que Zeke pudiera hacer para proteger al reino. Muchas criaturas morirían, criaturas mágicas inocentes, tal y como sucedió hace siglos atrás. Eren no estaba dejando que eso ocurriera, había hecho la promesa de proteger a su reino, después de todo. ¿Con que derecho reclamaría una corona si no era capaz de pensar en su gente antes de pensar en sus propios caprichos?

Con esto, no sólo se probaría a sí mismo, sino que le probaría a Grisha Espada de Relámpago que él era capaz de proteger al reino, de tomar decisiones sabias y capaz de guiar a los elfos que confiaban en él. Incluso, ya no necesitaría enfrascarse en una guerra para obtener la corona, quizá, esta vez sería Zeke quien la cedería sin necesidad de pelear. Ideas peligrosas e ingenuas, pero que dentro de su lógica tenían sentido.

―En su lugar pido otra cosa― Habló después de rápidos segundos de pensar en todas esas posibilidades a la vez.― Antes de eliminar cualquier barrera, yo, con la ayuda de La Legión de Habusimbel, acabaremos con todas las medusas y su ejercito.

Hanji abrió la boca, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera decir se vio interrumpida por Levi Ackerman, quien después de un rato de estar en silencio, habló.

―¿Y tú qué piensas que hemos estado haciendo?― Le cuestionó con dureza a Eren, haciendo que Hanji soltara un gemido lleno de frustración.― Tratamos de matar a cada una de esas malditas hydras, pero se reproducen más rápido que conejos en primavera. Lo que pides podría llevarnos años y a comparación de ti, nosotros sólo vivimos un siglo, menos que eso con tanta hambre y enfermedad.

―No puedo eliminar la barrera antes de eso, de otra forma miles de criaturas mágicas podrían morir a manos de las medusas y su ejercito.― Rebatió rápidamente el elfo, su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse.

―¿Entonces estás insinuando que las vidas de las criaturas mágicas son más importantes que las vidas humanas?

Realmente, éste hombre lograba frustrar a Eren más allá de toda medida. Hanji también parecía frustrada ante la idea de que Levi Ackerman hubiera arruinado su mejor oportunidad, si su ceño fruncido y la tensión en sus hombros era un indicativo de ello. En cambio, Erwin Smith seguía en silencio, viendo a donde iría esta discusión para tomar la última decisión, la que desde luego, pudiera ser más beneficiosa para su reino. El príncipe tomó una profunda respiración y dejó salir el aire lentamente, repitiéndose a sí mismo las viejas palabras que Keith Shadis le había repetido miles de veces en su juventud: _"Paciencia, príncipe Eren, paciencia". _

_Paciencia, Eren, paciencia. Respira, lento, déjalo ir, paciencia, paciencia._ Una y otra vez se decía a sí mismo con la esperanza de que funcionara, después de todo, en el pasado había sido un remedio milagroso frente a sus rabietas y desesperación ante los hechizos más difíciles de llevar a cabo. Una vez que se sintió un tanto más tranquilo como para volver a hablar, llevó la mirada a Levi Ackerman y exclamó:

―Nunca insinué tal cosa, no creo que comprendas lo que está en juego― Dijo tranquilamente, intentando no dejarse llevar por la mueca furiosa en el rostro de Levi Ackerman.― Si elimino esa barrera y dejo libres a las medusas, incluso los humanos sufrirían la ira de su venganza. Ellas no esperan que La Legión se levante en su contra, tenemos la ventaja. Además, me tienen a mí como aliado, mi magia es una poderosa arma a tener en cuenta.

Erwin Smith, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un completo silencio, analizando todo lo que sucedía, de repente se colocó de pie y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Eren, Hanji y Levi Ackerman. Miró al príncipe con seriedad, pero al final, lo que dijo dejó asombrados a Hanji y el capitán.

―El príncipe Eren tiene razón― Su voz era firme y no había espacio en ella para titubear.― Primero deberíamos enfocarnos en acabar con las medusas, es probable que lo primero que hagan al ser liberadas sea enviar a las hydras a liquidar a los humanos. Después de todo, han tratado de hacerlo durante siglos.

Levi Ackerman tenía aquella expresión que parecía indicar que estaba a punto de replicar, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir, se quedó en la punta de su lengua ante la mirada severa de Erwin Smith. En realidad, Eren pensaba que poco tenía que ver el miedo para que Levi Ackerman no contradijera a su comandante y más el hecho de que tenía esa fascinación por el hombre. El príncipe había observado la forma en la que él veía a su comandante y sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, él mismo había visto a Centinela de la misma forma, con los mismos ojos que ardían bajo el deseo de ser correspondido, de ser notado.

Extrañamente, simpatizó con el pálido hombre.

El capitán chasqueó la lengua, entonces sus ojos abandonaron con reticencia el rostro desinteresado de Erwin Smith y en cambio, los llevó a Eren para preguntar con recelo:

―¿Y quién nos garantiza que después de que hayamos eliminado a las medusas y su ejercito tú no escaparas, sin cumplir tu parte del trato?

―Puedo hacer un hechizo de vinculación de sangre― Explicó Eren, conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos, sólo los humanos podían ser tan desconfiados.― Vincularé mi seidr a Hanji, si alguno de los dos intenta romper el trato, mi magia simplemente nos obligara a cumplir con nuestra parte correspondiente del trato.

Hanji parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de atarse a un príncipe elfo, prácticamente estaba zumbando en su lugar, con un brillo completamente desquiciado en sus ojos marrones. Miró con expectación a su comandante; Erwin Smith por otra parte, también parecía estar pensando cuidadosamente en esto, viendo los pros y los contras. Al final, terminó asintiendo, aunque Eren podía escuchar el "pero" que estaba a punto de poner.

―Sí, me parece adecuado― Levantó la mirada azul de donde la tenía enfocada en el suelo y miró directamente a Eren, lo que vino después provocó que Hanji ahogara un grito de triunfo en su garganta.― Pero como comandante de La Legión de Habusimbel, escojo al capitán Levi para que lleve a cabo esta tarea.

Tanto Hanji como Levi Ackerman soltaron gemidos de sorpresa, Eren estuvo cerca de hacerlo también, pero gracias a todos esos años preparándose para no ser tomado con la guardia baja en ningún momento, fue que se pudo contener, en realidad pudo decir que ya veía esto venir. El azabache no intentó discutir la decisión de su comandante, Hanji sin embargo, era algo totalmente distinto.

―¿Por qué yo no?― Se levantó de donde había estado sentada, para poder pararse frente a Erwin y confrontarlo de forma adecuada.― Yo podría perfectamente...

―Se tomó la decisión, Hanji― Interrumpió Erwin Smith con firmeza.― Eren va a estar en el equipo de Levi y bajo su vigilancia.

La mujer ya no intentó replicar, pero claramente estaba disgustada con la decisión que había tomado su comandante. Eren tampoco estaba muy contento, sobre todo con el hecho de que estaría bajo la vigilancia de Levi Ackerman, él no necesitaba a una niñera, muchas gracias. Había pasado buena parte de su vida bajo la vigilancia estricta de Keith Shadis y pregúntenle al pobre hombre lobo si había sido fácil tratar de doblegar a Eren por casi tres siglos enteros. Incluso cuando el elfo comenzó a tomarse con seriedad sus deberes reales, todavía había resultado siendo un terrible dolor de cabeza para su pobre instructor.

Pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía que los humanos no iban a confiar en él nunca, incluso con el hechizo de vinculación lo seguirían tratando con recelo. De cualquier modo, estaba seguro de que Levi Ackerman sería el primero en hartarse con toda esta situación y oye, un poco de diversión extra siempre era bienvenida, iba a estar aquí por una larga temporada, así que sería bueno hacer las cosas más interesantes.

―¿Entonces tenemos un trato, majestad?― Erwin Smith cuestionó con seriedad, después de un largo rato de tenso silencio.

En lugar de responder, Eren invocó una pequeña daga de sus bolsillos mágicos y la hizo girar en el aire antes de atraparla con su mano derecha. Hanji ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, Levi Ackerman observaba la daga con un brillo de fascinación, a pesar de su semblante de seriedad y Erwin Smith simplemente no parecía sorprenderse con nada. En lugar de eso, observó a Eren con una rubia ceja inquisitiva levantada, como preguntando el significado de la daga.

―Antes de cerrar cualquier trato, necesito hacer el ritual de vinculación. De otra forma no va a funcionar.― Explicó con aburrimiento, sus ojos verdes recorriendo el mango dorado con relieves de figuras caprichosas.

Levi Ackerman suspiró pesadamente, pero ni siquiera necesitó que su comandante le indicara que fuera a cumplir con el deber que le habían impuesto. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban del elfo y esperó por las siguientes instrucciones, Eren abrió la palma de su mano izquierda y ni lento, ni perezoso, pasó la punta de la daga por ella, haciendo un corte limpió en su carne y dejando que la sangre roja fluyera a través de la herida abierta. Luego, limpió la sangre que quedó en la daga con un chasquido de sus dedos y se la entregó al capitán.

El azabache tampoco titubeó, cogió la daga con manos firmes y copió lo que Eren había hecho. La daga desapareció de su mano derecha justo cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la palma de su mano izquierda; apartó la mirada de su herida y la llevó hacia el elfo, que ya tenía su mano izquierda levantada en el aire, sus dedos brillando dorados y la sangre escurriendo por su brazo. Una clara invitación para que estrecharan sus manos.

En cuanto Levi Ackerman estrechó su mano con la de Eren, la magia se ocupó del resto. Hubo un resplandor dorado que recorrió todo el antebrazo del moreno, había un cálido hormigueo que le recorría todo su cuerpo y que al final terminó enfocándose en su muñeca izquierda. Cuando llevó los sorprendidos ojos grises hacia ese punto de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que la magia estaba arremolinada en ese lugar. En cuanto ésta se fue disipando poco a poco, se dio cuenta con horror que había un extraño símbolo grabado allí.

Fue tanta la conmoción, que ni siquiera notó que su mano ya estaba completamente curada cuando soltó la mano del elfo para ver más de cerca ese símbolo de un verde brillante que se había grabado a fuego en su piel.

―Son runas― Explicó Eren, haciendo que Levi Ackerman levantara la mirada y la enfocara él.― Con mi nombre.

Y antes de que el capitán pudiera decir algo, el príncipe empezó a desabrochar los primeros tres broches de su túnica y allí, justo en su clavícula izquierda estaba escrito el nombre de Levi Ackerman con letras de un plateado brillante. El hombre en realidad parecía aterrado y reticente ante las marcas que se habían formado debido al pacto vinculante, odiaba la idea de que su piel estaría marcada con el nombre de un elfo para toda su vida.

―Tranquilo capitán― Exclamó el príncipe mientras volvía a abrochar su túnica.― La marca sólo durara hasta que el trato finalice.

―Eso no me hace sentir mejor en lo absoluto.

Escupió con su ceño fruncido y todo el enojo que podía caber dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Hanji, Erwin Smith y Eren. El comandante suspiró con cansancio y esta vez, hubo algo de pena bien disimulada cuando volvió la mirada hacia Eren y dijo:

―Es temperamental, pero no es mala persona― Aseguró y bueno, esa era la segunda vez que Eren escuchaba algo parecido sobre el chico. Luego Erwin Smith agregó:― Ahora, debo irme. Hanji, asegúrate de que alguien le suba comida al príncipe, que le preparen un baño caliente y ropa limpia también.

―Sí, señor.

Y tras recibir la afirmativa de la mujer, Erwin Smith se apresuró en salir de la habitación sin decir nada más para ir detrás de Levi Ackerman. Dejando a Eren y Hanji mirando con diferentes emociones hacia aquella puerta por la que habían salido ambos hombres.

* * *

Erwin caminaba por los pasillos esperando encontrar a Levi en alguna esquina, haciendo una rabieta y maldiciendo a medio mundo. Pero cuando dio vuelta en el siguiente corredor, todo lo que encontró fue al chico en completo silencio, sus ojos clavados con claro disgusto en el nombre que se había marcado en su piel, como un recordatorio permanente de que estaría atado a una criatura mágica hasta que el trato finalizara. Levi ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando comenzó a hablar.

―¿Por qué no dejaste que Hanji se encargara?― Cuestionó, había un ligero reclamo escondido detrás de su aparente calma.― Sabes que ella es perfectamente competente.

―No en la situación actual― Erwin respondió.― Ella es muy joven e ingenua, está encantada con la idea de él como príncipe y eso es peligroso para La Legión y Habusimbel.

―También soy joven, más joven que ella.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza.

―La diferencia es que ya no eres ingenuo, ni te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, por algo lograste ser capitán a tu edad― Erwin hizo una pequeña pausa en la que esperó que Levi dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, agregó:― Ha sido un pequeño sacrificio en...

Esta vez, Levi apartó la mirada de la marca grabada en su muñeca izquierda. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos ardiendo con demasiados sentimientos que Erwin no pudo cuantificar, sin embargo, su voz seguía igual de calmada cuando habló.

―¿Un pequeño sacrificio?― Preguntó entre dientes.― Mi piel está marcada con el nombre de aquella criatura de allá y a ti no te importa.

―Me importa, eres mi mejor soldado y no es usual en ti que te estés quejando por todo como un bebito llorón. Eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, después de todo.

―¡Te vas a casar con otra!

El grito retumbó por todo el pasillo y bueno, el reclamo era algo que ya veía venir. Pronto comprendió que el comportamiento irritable de Levi no se debía a que hubiera un elfo rondando en el palacio, como lo había dicho, o que su piel estuviera marcada con su nombre. Levi estaba desahogando su aparente dolor por algo que no tenía que ver con su nueva misión de vigilar a un príncipe elfo. Lo cierto es que el chico estaba bastante confundido y Erwin ya casi perdía la paciencia tratando de explicar.

―Levi...― Comenzó con severidad, sin embargo, pronto se suavizó cuando vio la expresión del otro chico.― Ya hemos hablado de esto...

―Tú no me ves de esa forma― Interrumpió Levi, para repetir las mismas palabras que Erwin siempre le decía.― Estás enamorado de ella, lo sé. Pero te amo y no puedo evitar...

―Esto no es amor― Ahora fue el turno de que Erwin interrumpiera a Levi, negando con la cabeza― Estás confundiendo amor con admiración. Eres demasiado joven, ya encontrarás a la persona indicada y cuando eso ocurra, entenderás porque no ocurrió con nadie más― Le dio una última mirada llena de condescendencia y luego palmeó su espalda de forma amigable.― Mientras tanto, hay una misión que cumplir.

Dio un gentil apretón en el hombro sólido antes de seguir su camino. Levi lo vio irse, acostumbrado a verlo alejarse cada vez más, al pensamiento de que debía soltar a alguien que nunca fue suyo, en primer lugar. Pensó con amargura que después de Erwin Smith no habría nadie más, que no le interesaba hallar a la persona adecuada, porque ella, de hecho, se iba a casar pronto.

Pensó en eso y la marca en su muñeca quemó. Levantó la mano para observarla, pero la piel no estaba roja; el verde que sangraba en las runas con el nombre de Eren brilló con más intensidad que antes. Él no entendió el significado.

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. En fin, paso rápidamente por acá para dejar la actualización de éste fanfic, esperando de todo corazón que sea de su agrado porque de verdad me estoy esforzando mucho para tener las actualizaciones listas para el fin de semana, jó. Bueno, la cosa ha ido un poco lenta perooo hay que entender que la historia lo ha requerido así, sin embargo, a partir del siguiente capitulo todo el fanfic básicamente será sólo de Eren y Levi y la relación que obviamente se irá desarrollando, así que pido mucha, mucha paciencia. Paciencia, princesas, paciencia, lmao. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias a las bellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer, comentar y votar; ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar de momento, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima. _

_¡Saluditos! _

_P.d: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Me gustaría mucho saberlo, eso siempre pero siempre anima mucho al dragón a seguir batiendo sus alas y continuar con el viaje. _

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	7. Color rosado

**Color rosado: El elfo y el hombre **

Eren aún miraba aquella puerta por la que Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman habían salido, no entendía por qué no podía apartar la mirada de aquel pedazo de madera, por qué sus pensamientos habían salido detrás del hombre moreno. Los humanos siempre le habían causado curiosidad, eran volátiles, ingeniosos y sobre todo, seres que evolucionaban constantemente, lo que su raza no podía hacer porque estaba destinada a estar estancada. Pero éste humano en particular lo intrigaba en formas que ni siquiera Hanji había logrado. Quizá, se debía a que Hanji siempre había sido como un libro abierto para él, mostrando abiertamente sus pensamientos y sentimientos a Eren.

¿Pero Levi Ackerman? Las únicas veces que habían hablado, habían sido para insultar al príncipe y luego, exigir una libertad de la que Eren no se sentía responsable. Eren había tratado de ser cortés, amoldarse al hombre, pero parecía que entre más trataba de entenderlo, Levi Ackerman parecía más arisco. Estaba claro que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que era un elfo, no era como Erwin Smith, que de inmediato lo vio como algo intercambiable; o como Hanji, que en cuanto lo observó sintió curiosidad y fascinación por él. El capitán Levi Ackerman simplemente miraba al príncipe como si éste fuera personalmente culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Hanji suspiró con cansancio, cuando los ojos de Eren se dirigieron a la mujer, ésta ya lo estaba mirando con una clara expresión de disculpa, en realidad, no tardó en hacer evidentes sus sentimientos cuando dijo:

—Disculpa a Levi— Rascó la parte trasera de su nuca, parecía estar cansada de estar excusando al otro hombre.— Está pasando por una temporada difícil.

—¿Es debido al comandante Erwin Smith?

Ni bien terminó de preguntar, Hanji ya había respingado y lo observaba con enormes ojos marrones llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad. A juzgar por la expresión llena de preocupación de la mujer, parecía ser que éste era un gran secreto que se suponía que nadie más y mucho menos Eren, debían saber.

—¿Quién te dio esa información?

Eren encogió los hombros con desinterés, no había necesitado que nadie se lo dijera. Lo supo desde el primer instante en que vio a los dos hombres juntos, la forma en cómo Levi Ackerman miraba a su comandante; aquella mirada que decía a gritos que el hombre estaba dispuesto a conquistar y poner reinos enteros a los pies del otro hombre rubio, si éste así se lo pedía. Todo el anhelo contenido en sus ojos que estaba a punto de desbordarse... Eren simplemente lo supo desde el primer momento.

Erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, el príncipe había visto de la misma forma a su enigmática Centinela, por eso, lo sabía sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo hiciera notorio y Hanji acababa de confirmarlo.

También estaba la otra cara de la moneda: Erwin Smith. Estaba implícito que él ni siquiera notaba esos fuertes sentimientos, _no, aún peor que eso,_ lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlos, pretender que no estaban allí cuando incluso Eren podía verlos con claridad, y entendía perfectamente el frío que el rechazo dejaba en el pecho. Entonces, había sido fácil deducir que Levi Ackerman tenía a su propia Centinela. Tal vez, por eso mismo, Levi Ackerman lo intrigaba en demasía. Comenzó a sentir que Hanji comenzaba a ponerse inquieta ante su prolongado silencio, por lo que carraspeó la garganta y volvió a encoger los hombros con simpleza.

—La reina solía decirme que soy bastante perceptivo con todos a mi alrededor— Su mirada verde regresó a la puerta blanca de madera.— En realidad sólo fue una sospecha que acabas de confirmar.

Hanji palideció.

—Metí la pata— Murmuró, pero casi enseguida dio un par de pasos hacia el príncipe y con una expresión suplicante, pidió:— Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Nadie nunca tiene que saberlo.

—Este secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Eren asintió con solemnidad y un poco del color regresó al rostro de Hanji, quien sin embargo, tenía una expresión completamente pellizcada.

—Erwin se casa el siguiente mes— Se atrevió a confesar, su usual voz enérgica ahora llena de desgano.— Eso sólo empeoró el estado de animo de Levi. Supongo que por eso está tan furioso sin razón aparente.

—Entiendo.

Murmuró el príncipe, refiriéndose genuinamente a eso, ya que él mejor que nadie comprendía bien el sentimiento que venía después de ser rechazado por alguien más. La furia, Eren durante mucho tiempo la sintió, incluso ahora no se había ido por completo. La desolación y la tristeza, luego venía el maldito vacío que se sentía como si nunca pudiera ser llenado con nada. Eren estaba lejos de sentir verdadera empatía por el hombre, pero al menos, se sentía bien sabiendo que él no era el único no deseado. Pensó en que sería irónico para Levi Ackerman que fuera precisamente un elfo el que lo entendiera mejor que nadie.

—Como sea, a tiempo... encontrará a la persona indicada— Le aseguró a Hanji, repitiendo aquellas palabras que su madre y la propia Centinela, le habían dicho a él.— Después de todo, sólo es un niño.

Hanji asintió con una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza, sin embargo, ante el último comentario de Eren soltó un bufido y mirando al elfo con una ceja arqueada, dijo:

—Sí y tú no estás en condiciones de decirlo. Luces incluso más joven que él, apuesto a que estás entrando a los quince años, ¿o tal vez a los dieciséis?

Eren en realidad rió ante eso. _Bueno_. Si bien era cierto que era un elfo bastante joven entre los suyos, también lo era que para los humanos, él simplemente estaba más allá de _"demasiado mayor". _ El crecimiento de un elfo se congelaba a los cincuenta y cinco años de haber nacido, el equivalente a cumplir los dieciocho años para un humano; aunque claro, los elfos cumplían su mayoría de edad oficialmente cuando cumplían seis siglos y medio. Técnicamente sí, Eren seguía siendo sólo un niño entre los suyos, pero con los humanos no aplicaba eso ya que él estaba más allá de los dieciocho años de edad.

Pensó que su apariencia tampoco lo ayudaba demasiado a parecer confiable o maduro, tenía una cara más aniñada de lo que debería tener a causa de su herencia ninfa. Ellos vivían más que los elfos, por lo que los primeros seis siglos de su vida, tenían apariencia un tanto infantil y aniñada; y las ninfas cumplían su mayoría de edad a los diez siglos, casi cuatro siglos después que los elfos. La propia reina se había casado siendo demasiado joven, podría decirse que recién, hace apenas un siglo y medio había cumplido su mayoría de edad. Pensándolo bien... quizá sí era un niño, después de todo.

No obstante...

—Sigo siendo una criatura demasiado vieja para tus estándares de edad.

* * *

Hanji le ayudó a llenar la blanca tina con agua caliente que era escupida por un extraño objeto de alargada boca, ella le dijo que se llamaba _grifo de agua_, que estaba conectado por un complejo sistema llamado tuberías que conducían el agua hasta el cuarto de baño. Eren mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo sorprendido por el ingenio de los humanos, ellos no tenían magia... pero al paso que iban, podían estar muy cerca de emularla. El príncipe se sentó en la orilla y tocó el agua caliente, sintiendo que había pasado una eternidad desde que había tomado un baño; en realidad habían sido tres días, pero para un príncipe que estaba acostumbrado a las comodidades, eso podía sentirse como demasiado tiempo.

Comenzó a desabrochar los primeros dos broches que sujetaban la sucia, ensangrentada y rota túnica, que alguna vez había sido una de las soberbias. Hanji entonces se movió para sentarse justo frente a él y con brillantes ojos marrones observó como iba desabrochando broche tras broche, entonces Eren se detuvo repentinamente y miró a la mujer con una ceja enarcada.

—No requiero ayuda para desnudarme, Hanji— Carraspeó casi de forma incomoda.— Agradecería privacidad para mi aseo personal.

Ella respingó como dándose cuenta de su descarado y vergonzoso comportamiento, se puso de pie de un salto y con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, exclamó:

—¡Lo siento, me retiraré cuanto antes!— Ella dio media vuelta y a penas dio un par de pasos, cuando regresó sobre ellos con la mirada clavada en sus botas color café.— Por cierto, dejé ropa limpia y una toalla para ti en el mueble a lado del lavabo.

Y tras decir eso demasiado rápido, volvió a dar media vuelta y a alejarse tan rápido que no pareció un gesto humano, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de ella. Eren miró la puerta por la que ella había salido un tanto boquiabierto, luego parpadeó un par de veces y meneó la cabeza suavemente, una carcajada divertida ya estaba escapando de sus labios.

Se desnudó con más calma de la que pretendía, dobló con diligencia sus ropas sucias y roídas y las colocó en el suelo. Un suspiro lleno de satisfacción salió de su garganta cuando metió el pie derecho en el agua caliente; después vino el izquierdo, el agua apenas le llegaba a la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Poco a poco se fue deslizando en la tina y cuando al fin estuvo completamente sentado en ella, estiró las largas piernas que a duras penas lograron caber en el largo de la tina. Apoyó la cabeza contra el borde y se quedó varios minutos así, con los ojos cerrados y relajando su cuerpo.

Cuando los abrió después de algunos minutos, se dio cuenta de que el agua cristalina se había pintado con el color de la mugre y la sangre seca, él hizo una mueca. Dando otro suspiro, cogió la esponja y el jabón que Hanji le había dejado y talló con diligencia su cuerpo, procurando tomar su tiempo. Luego enjabonó su cabello, dio suaves masajes a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo y al enjuagarlo, se dio cuenta de que éste ya comenzaba a crecer.

Una vez que terminó de limpiarse y enjuagarse con agua limpia que venía del grifo, y el agua se empezó a entibiar, salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla blanca para secarse. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ropa limpia que Hanji le había dejado; un pantalón blanco, sus botas y una camiseta de algodón de manga larga, había dos cordones que amarraban el cuello en forma de v en el pecho. Una mueca de desagrado adornó su rostro, la camiseta era _verde, _un verde de un tono muy claro. Él odiaba ese color, aquel que siempre estuvo destinado a ser suyo y que los elfos solían despreciar ya que lo asociaban con la maldad, el odio y la envidia. El color de las medusas.

Volvió a doblar la prenda y la dejó en su lugar, reunió su seidr y pronto su cuerpo entero brilló con la magia dorada que lo bañaba por completo. Cuando la magia se disipó, él ya estaba vestido con colores y ropas familiares, había puesto sobre sí mismo un glamour para imitar uno de los tantos conjuntos que solía usar en palacio cuando no tenía que asistir a eventos importantes, ni tenía que salir a pelear.

Una ligera túnica color amarillo blonde que le recordaba a la reina, su madre. Un pantalón de chándal blanco y las complicadas botas con un montón de hebillas y cordones, tan características de los elfos, más aún, de un príncipe elfo. Se sentía más cómodo de ésta forma familiar, el glamour no lo iba a proteger del frío, ni podía sentir en su piel la seda o el lino al que estaba acostumbrado, pero lo prefería a usar la ropa de los humanos. Sí, había hecho un trato con ellos, pero no eran sus amigos y se podría decir que más bien eran aliados forzados. Usar la ropa, o el color distintivo de algún reino o de alguien más, tenía un tremendo significado en Nórdian.

Cierto, no estaba en Nórdian, pero seguía siendo un príncipe que fue criado para respetar y seguir todas las costumbres y tradiciones de su pueblo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, en la habitación que se la había asignado no había nadie en la vista. Se adentró en la habitación, en sus manos llevaba la ropa que Hanji le había dejado en el baño; optó por arrumbarla en el rincón del único armario que había en el cuarto, en él también había una especie de capucha verde, con un extraño símbolo en la espalda, parecían dos alas de diferentes colores que se cruzaban entre ellas. Rodó los ojos, _"por qué aquí todo tiene que ser verde", _pensó con fastidio mientras cerraba las puertas del armario.

En ese momento entró Hanji a la habitación y al parecer, aquí nadie tocaba la puerta antes de entrar y debía empezar a hacerse a la idea. Ella se quedó a mitad de camino, sus ojos mirando al príncipe frente a ella, sin toda la mugre y el desastre de su ropa, realmente se parecía a uno de los príncipes de sus cuentos. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa y soltó un chillido emocionado, que si bien hizo al príncipe respingar, ya no lo sorprendió en absoluto.

—¡Un príncipe!— Exclamó con emoción, sin embargo, cuando miró más de cerca y notó que ésta no era la ropa que ella le había llevado, toda su alegría cayó siendo reemplazada por la curiosidad y un poco de decepción.— Pero... ¿Qué hay de la ropa que te traje?

—Yo...— Eren se detuvo, estaba a punto de enumerarle todas las razones por las que él no pensaba usar esas ropas, no obstante, simplemente se limitó a decir:— Creo que me siento más cómodo con mi ropa de siempre.

—Es comprensible— Hanji concordó, acercándose los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a él, luego se inclinó para mirar mejor la manga de su túnica.— ¿Pero cómo obtuviste la ropa?

—No lo hice— Dijo Eren.— Es sólo un glamour.

La mujer se acercó más, inclinándose un poco para poder ver de cerca su glamour, sus ojos castaños brillaban con asombro y la curiosidad nata en los humanos, que a pesar de todo, Eren podía entender perfectamente bien. Ella estiró el brazo y las puntas de sus dedos atravesaron la ilusión del príncipe, todo lo que Hanji pudo sentir en las yemas de sus dedos fue la piel tibia del brazo del elfo y nada más.

—Increíble— Murmuró después de un rato de pasear sus dedos por el brazo izquierdo del príncipe, pero cuando notó la incomodidad del elfo, se apartó a una distancia prudente.— ¿Así es como se viste un príncipe, entonces?

—Bueno... no exactamente— El castaño frunció un poco el ceño y luego explicó:— La vestimenta de la familia real puede variar según los reinos. En todo caso, no es así como un príncipe de Nórdian suele vestir. Esto apenas puede clasificar como algo formal.

—Esto ya es impresionante, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo son las verdaderas galas de la familia real de Nórdian— Ella sonrió en dirección al príncipe, la sonrisa fue devuelta casi de inmediato. Entonces, de repente Hanji recordó a lo que había venido.— Oh, ahora te acompañaré al comedor a que comas algo.

Eren asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, se sentía un tanto agradecido de poder comer algo y honestamente, esperaba que fuera algo más que sólo pan y agua. Verás, ser un usuario de magia era bastante complicado y agotador, el seidr tenía vida propia, por lo que los usuarios de magia tendían a comer más que el resto de las criaturas y Eren no había comido apropiadamente en varios días, así que su estómago estaba rugiendo con furia por algo de comida decente.

Salieron al solitario pasillo, Hanji divagaba sobre nuevos descubrimientos acerca de las hydras y como le fascinaban a pesar de todo. Eren no estaba prestando real atención, su atención seguía enfocándose en los largos y estrechos corredores, las pinturas de personas extravagantes y lo limpio que estaba todo a pesar de que no se podía divisar a nadie cerca. Él más o menos tenía una idea de a quién podía pertenecer este ostentoso lugar, pero aún así...

—¿Aquí es donde vive el comandante Erwin Smith?— Preguntó sin ningún motivo oculto, sólo su simple curiosidad y agregó:— Antes dijo ser príncipe y éste lugar parece ser un sitio en el que la familia real viviría.

—Sí, Erwin es un príncipe, pero... un príncipe raro, no como tú piensas— Explicó ella con un encogimiento de hombros.— En Habusimbel no nos regimos exactamente por monarquías. Tenemos algo llamado cenado, personas que aconsejan al cesar del reino.

»Un cesar no puede tomar decisiones sin antes consultar al cenado, se podría decir que sólo es un representante de ellos. Todos los patriarcas de la familia Smith han sido cesar de Habusimbel desde hace como... trecientos años, un poco después de que nuestro pueblo fuera confinado. Se espera que cuando Erwin se case también sea elegido cesar. Y sí, _El Palacio Verde_ es el hogar de los Smith.

Hanji sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma por su impecable explicación; Eren contuvo una mueca al enterarse de que él estaba residiendo en un palacio color verde, el verde y él nunca se llevarían bien y esto sólo parecía ser una broma cruel de las Nornas. Así que en lugar de dejar que su disgusto se hiciera evidente, simplemente se limitó a volver a asentir, su frente se arrugó en un gesto reflexivo.

—Es bastante parecido al sistema que regía a los siete linajes— Exclamó, atrayendo toda la atención de la mujer hacia sí.— Sólo que en lugar de un cenado, le llamaban "_Orden_" y en lugar de un cesar, tenían a un sacerdote.

Hanji ahora parecía realmente extasiada.

—Creí que lo de las siete tribus sólo un cuento que los padres le contaban a sus hijos para mandarlos a dormir.

—Existen— Eren hizo una pausa y se corrigió.— O existieron, nadie sabe qué pasó realmente con ellos, un día simplemente embarcaron y nunca más volvieron.

—Sabes muchas cosas.— Fue todo lo que ella dijo, pero parecía contenerse de preguntar más.

Su recorrido terminó, ella abrió dos enormes puertas blancas con símbolos tallados diligentemente sobre la madera y entraron en lo que parecía ser el comedor del lugar. Había un bonito candelabro que colgaba del techo, parecía ser pesado y había cientos de velas blancas y gruesas que ascendían alrededor del dorado y gastado candelabro. Una única mesa alargada de madera en el centro de la enorme habitación, no se podía comparar a lo que el príncipe estaba acostumbrado, pero parecía que el salón podría albergar al menos a sesenta personas.

Tampoco había más mesas con comida, pero de alguna forma, un delicioso aroma provenía de algún lugar. Debía venir de la habitación contigua que estaba escoltada por un par de chicas con extrañas vestimentas muy similares. Vestidos largos en color negro, con mangas largas y con encajes blancos, y que el príncipe pensaba que debían ser muy estorbosos y para rematar, un horrible mandil blanco sobre el vestido negro. Hanji les hizo un gesto y ambas chicas se apresuraron para entrar a la habitación de donde provenía el olor a comida.

Luego hizo que Eren tomara asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, lo cual, ya sabes, era un poco extraño. Grisha siempre se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa en casa, pero él era un rey e incluso tenía su propia mesa, en la que ni siquiera los príncipes tenían permitido sentarse. La castaña se sentó a su izquierda en uno de los costados y seguía bombardeando al pobre príncipe con demasiadas preguntas, tantas que no podía responder todas de forma adecuada, porque entonces, Hanji ya estaba haciendo más preguntas.

—¡Oh!— Ella exclamó, golpeando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.— Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte.

Eren ladeó el cuello con intriga, pensaba que las cosas más importantes e interesantes sobre él ya habían sido resueltas y con eso, el misterio también. Pero al parecer, para la señorita Hanji nunca era suficiente, lo cual le recordaba a su yo en la etapa infantil de su larga vida; él meneó la cabeza en un gesto que le indicaba a la mujer que continuara, Hanji se tomó su tiempo pero pronto ya estaba haciendo su importante pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Eren en realidad parpadeó un tanto confundido, él ni siquiera estaba seguro de entender por completo la pregunta, así que...

—¿Qué es un apellido?— Preguntó en lugar de responder a la pregunta, la palabra incluso le parecía extraña.

Ahora fue el turno de que Hanji pareciera un tanto confundida, pero ni siquiera eso la desanimó, en su lugar comenzó a explicar con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Un apellido es lo que diferencia a tu familia del resto de las familias— Dijo, pero cuando Eren continuó con esa expresión confundida, trató de explicarlo de una forma que el príncipe pudiera entender mejor.— Es como un clan... por ejemplo, el apellido de Erwin es Smith y el de Levi es Ackerman. El Smith o el Ackerman los diferencia a ambos de otros Erwin o Levi, se podría decir que es al clan al que ellos pertenecen.

Eren permaneció con una mueca pensativa en su juvenil y hermoso rostro, Hanji espero casi con impaciencia a que el chico dijera algo, cualquier cosa que le asegurara que había entendido. Al final Eren asintió y su aura de confusión desapareció completamente.

—Entiendo, sí— Aseguró, luego encogió los hombros con sencillez cuando dijo:— Entre los míos no existen tales cosas como los apellidos. No necesitamos diferenciarnos de otros hermanos elfos porque todos venimos del mismo clan. Ninguna criatura mágica necesita de un apellido, porque sabemos de dónde vinimos y a dónde pertenecemos.

»No obstante, al crecer, la mayoría de los elfos o criaturas mágicas se van ganando un título distintivo, ya sea por una hazaña valerosa o por alguna característica en particular como color de ojos o de cabello. Así, por ejemplo, mi pa... Grisha, el rey de Nórdian, tiene el título de _Espada de __relámpago_.

Hanji escuchaba absorta cada palabra que salía del príncipe, sus ojos aún brillaban con ese mismo entusiasmo, asombro y sed de querer aprender más, de querer comerse el mundo a mordidas.

—Creo que ganarse un título distintivo es mejor que heredar un apellido— Declaró ella, ya imaginando su propio título, luego su atención regresó al elfo y le cuestionó:— ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? ¿Tu título distintivo?

—Soy Eren...— Se formó un silencio expectante cuando las chicas de extrañas vestimentas entraron con varias bandejas retacadas con comida, una vez que se marcharon, el príncipe se aclaró la garganta.— Eren _Cazador de lobos. _Aunque es un título incorrecto.

—¿Por qué incorrecto?

Hanji ya se estaba inclinando sobre la mesa, su curiosidad insaciable desbordándose de sus ojos marrones, mientras estos estaban fijos en el elfo. Eren por otro lado, destapó la primer bandeja con comida, en casa él mismo podía escoger lo que quería comer y cuánto quería comer; tuvo que recordarse que ya no estaba en casa y que si no se adaptaba, moriría. El primer plato consistía en un especie de caldo rojo, con muchas legumbres que en su vida había visto, a excepción quizá, de las zanahorias.

—Nunca he cazado a un lobo en mi vida— Respondió después de un rato de mantener a la pobre chica al filo de la curiosidad, meneó un poco su extraño caldo rojo con la cuchara que le había sido proporcionada.— En mi juventud solía visitar con frecuencia un lugar llamado _Los Parajes Helados_ y tenía que pasar cerca de un lugar que llaman _La señora de la montaña_, allí había muchos lobos.

Dio la primer probada al caldo rojo, el sabor no era malo, aunque tenía muchos condimentos. Luego se atrevió a probar una de las tantas legumbres que estaban cortadas en pedacitos y que se habían cocido junto con el caldo. Mientras comía, Hanji le explicó que era una sopa de legumbres, que consistía en un caldo de tomate con zanahorias, papas, calabaza y granos de maíz.

—Había muchos lobos— Dijo Hanji con impaciencia, regresando a la historia inconclusa de Eren.— ¿Y luego qué?

—Nada sorprendente, siempre me han fascinado los lobos— Respondió con aburrimiento el príncipe.— Me hice amigo del espíritu del bosque, un lobo. Después de eso los lobos comenzaron a ser dóciles conmigo y cuando iba a misiones con los guerreros del rey, yo era al único que no atacaban. Se contaron mitos desagradables a partir de eso, como que yo cazaba a los lobos.

La castaña asintió, nada más acerca de eso se dijo después. Eren terminó de comer su sopa de legumbres y luego se fue con la siguiente bandeja, una ensalada que consistía en algo que Hanji llamó lechuga, arándanos, nueces y queso de cabra, en realidad sabía bien y era muy parecidas a las que se preparaban en casa. A continuación pasó con el plato fuerte, carne muy parecida a la que comían en Nórdian, más legumbres como papas cocidas, chicharos y algo que el príncipe reconoció como espárragos, esos también los servían en casa y nunca le habían gustado.

De niño solía pensar que era el tipo de comida exótica que los elfos del sur comían, así que se imaginaba que al crecer y tener aventuras, tendría que comer éste tipo de cosas. No era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensó en aventuras en el pasado, pero bueno... también pensó que era una de esas historias que imaginaba cuando era niño, así que a regañadientes se los comió. Entonces, finalmente vino lo más importante de cualquier comida, según la señorita Hanji; algo que no tenían en casa y se llamaba: postre.

Sin embargo, el postre de Eren fue lo opuesto a apetecible. Era una cosa extraña, muy roja y con una consistencia parecida al ojo de un dragón. Cuando el elfo la tocó con la punta de su cuchara, ésta de inmediato tembló ante el toque, esto definitivamente tenía la consistencia de ojo de cualquier ser vivo, decidió el príncipe. Cuando hizo su postre a un lado y declaró que estaba satisfecho, Hanji soltó una carcajada y le aseguró que sólo se trataba de una gelatina de frutos rojos.

Aún así, el chico hizo una mueca y lo más amable que pudo, declinó del postre. Él podía tolerar los espárragos, pero jamás comería algo que tuviera una consistencia tan sospechosa como esa. Hanji no insistió más y gustosa devoró la gelatina. Eren trató de no pensar cómo se sentiría tener eso en la boca.

—Por cierto— Exclamó una vez que Hanji había devorado lo último de su gelatina.— Me gustaría ir a verificar la muralla esta tarde, ¿podrías ser tan amable de avisarle al capitán Levi Ackerman?

—Él fue a casa, hace mucho que no iba— La chica tenía una expresión suave mientras hablaba.— Necesita eso, así que... ¿Podría esperar a mañana?

—Funciona para mí.

Eren se encogió de hombros, no es como si él tuviera prisa, de cualquier forma tenía toda una vida para esperar.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, se le informó que el capitán Levi Ackerman estaba esperándolo para llevarlo a la muralla, junto con Erwin Smith y por supuesto, Hanji y una pequeña flotilla de soldados que miraban con recelo a Eren. El príncipe cambió su glamour por algo que fuera más acorde a la ocasión, un conjunto que un día normal de misiones junto a sus hermanos, usaría. Pero al final, se vio obligado a usar la molesta capa verde con el símbolo de la Legión de Habusimbel; dijeron que de esa forma mantendrían su identidad oculta.

Les ensillaron corceles y fue el comandante Erwin Smith quien lideró el camino por toda la villa, Eren miró todo lo que de niño esperó ver, claro, su imaginación era distinto a la realidad que se le presentaba, pero una parte de él no dejó de maravillarse. Había construcciones que no se parecían en lo absoluto a las demás construcciones de los otros reinos, tenían diseños únicos que se asemejaban mucho a lo que alguna vez fue La colina de los siete pueblos.

Al igual que en Nórdian y en cualquier otro reino, había un mercado de puestos ambulantes que vendían legumbres, carnes y artesanías. No era nada espectacular como el mercado de Venisher, pero tenía su encanto propio, niños corriendo por todos lados y la alegría latente a pesar de que no podían ir más allá de las murallas que Hanji le contó que habían construido para protegerse de las hydras, así como de la propia muralla mágica que los encerraba con las medusas.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera del distrito llamado María, Eren por fin pudo divisar ese enorme muro que los antepasados de Hanji habían construido, era alta y parecía ser lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar los ataques o el paso del tiempo. El príncipe pensó en lo triste que debía ser vivir como un pájaro enjaulado, sin poder extender las alas y emprender el vuelo; sin embargo, no era muy distinto a lo que él había vivido en su propio reino. La mayor parte confinado en su palacio, estudiando o asistiendo a reuniones en donde las alianzas participaban para tomar decisiones y esas cosas.

Cuando la pesada puerta con el rostro de una mujer en ella, se elevó para dejarlos pasar al otro lado, fuera de la seguridad que proporcionaba el muro, fue que todos los soldados, Hanji, Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman se prepararon. Los extraños objetos aferrados a sus caderas y desenvainando cuchillas largas y afiladas de ellos. Eren miró todo con mucha atención, los humanos no tenían magia, ni espadas grandiosas y legendarias pero habían hallado el modo de defenderse con su simple ingenio.

—¡Prepárense!— Exclamó con dureza el comandante, él también ya había sacado las cuchillas.— ¡Las hydras podrían salir en cualquier momento! ¡La prioridad es proteger al príncipe Eren!

Todos exclamaron con euforia un rotundo sí, pero Levi fue el único que volteó el rostro para ver a Eren con su frente arrugada y una mueca llena de molestia. El elfo en realidad se sintió humillado, él había sobrevivido a toda clase de cosas peligrosas por cuatro siglos y ni siquiera podían imaginar en cuántas misiones suicidas asistió a su hermano mayor, por favor, él no necesitaba protección de nadie.

Avanzaron por el sendero de una colina de pasto verde, había flores blancas y azules regadas en el césped, pero conforme siguieron avanzando, el pasto fue muriendo y las flores dejaron de ser vistas. De momento, ninguna hydra había salido, pero todos se mantenían en guardia ante lo peor. Justo cuando creyeron que éste sería su día de suerte y que no aparecería ninguna hydra, ellas hicieron su espectacular aparición de entre el espeso bosque. Erwin Smith ni siquiera tuvo que dar alguna orden, dos hombres que estaban en los flancos de Eren, salieron volando en una nube de gas.

Ellos se balancearon con facilidad entre los árboles, las largas y filosas cuchillas en mano y listas para cortar. Eren detuvo su corcel para admirar a los hombres que se elevaban sobre el par de hydras y como con rápidos movimientos y cortes limpios, las derriban sin más. Los ojos verdes llenos de completo asombro, porque a las únicas criaturas que había visto volar eran a las hadas y los dragones, una vez. Nunca imaginó que los humanos pudieran ingeniárselas para poder volar también y era todo un espectáculo para los ojos de un príncipe que creyó haberlo visto todo.

Pero todo el bello espectáculo de agilidad y fuerza combinadas se desvaneció cuando una horda entera de hydras apareció de la nada, Hanji y Erwin Smith, junto con los dos soldados que se habían quedado atrás, también se elevaron en el aire para ir a apoyar a sus compañeros. Eren sabía que no lo lograrían, eran seis personas contra un ejercito entero de hydras. No supo a qué se debió, tal vez al instinto que tenía tan arraigado y que se hacía presente cada vez que Zeke y su cuadrilla se metían en demasiados problemas y él tenía que ir a salvar sus traseros. No supo en verdad, pero cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya había bajado del corcel y dado un par de pasos.

—Hey, tú— Escuchó que Levi Ackerman le hablaba, cuando volteó el rostro, el chico seguía montado en su corcel pero miraba a Eren con amenazantes ojos grises.— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—Debemos ir a apoyarlos— Respondió entonces, señalando en dirección donde los otros soldados seguían resistiendo.— No lo lograran.

—Mi deber es mantenerte a salvo— Replicó Levi Ackerman, pero sin intenciones reales de detenerlo.— Así que te quedas quieto aquí.

Eren cambió su expresión de preocupación por una aburrida, sus ojos verdes haciendo contacto con los ojos grises de Levi Ackerman por lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego resopló, porque nunca había sido bueno quedándose quieto en éste tipo de situaciones, y pregúntale a Keith Shadis si sus amenazas más crueles lo habían disuadido de ir a pelear cuando tenía que ir a pelear.

—Mírame.

Fue todo lo que le dijo a Levi mientras se alejaba corriendo en dirección a las hydras. Era obvio que los humanos estaban teniendo demasiados problemas a pesar de que tenían sus artefactos que les permitía volar. El príncipe no tenía nada de eso, pero nunca había fracasado cuando se trató de proteger a sus hermanos, así que escaló en el árbol más alto que encontró y permitió que su seidr saliera de la punta de sus dedos para convertirlo en dos espadas de dorada magia. Esperó su oportunidad para atacar y en cuanto la primer hydra se acercó a él lo suficiente, saltó sobre ella y se apresuró a cortar su nuca.

Ociosamente se preguntó qué habría pasado con la Orionida que Sina había conjurado para él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el mundo pareció hacer una pausa dramática para observar como el príncipe acababa con una hydra y luego se elevaba con magia para saltar sobre otra y cortar su nuca. Cuando derribó a su segunda hydra, hizo una pausa al sentir todas esas miradas sobre él. Hanji, Erwin Smith y los demás, lo observaban con enormes ojos sorprendidos.

Quizo preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando algo voló demasiado rápido ante sus narices, provocando que en el proceso su cabello castaño se revolviera. Los ojos verdes siguieron aquella mancha verde que iba de aquí a allá con rapidez, sólo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Levi Ackerman, quien derribaba hydra tras hydra sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Levi Ackerman también se detuvo cuando aniquiló a su quinta o sexta hydra, sus ojos chocaron nuevamente con los de Eren.

El elfo sonrió al notar el implícito reto que mostraba la mirada grisácea del capitán, como retándolo a descubrir quién de los dos derribaría más hydras. Eren asintió con la cabeza y Levi Ackerman se limitó a elevarse sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes en una nube de gas, para ir a hacer su punto de que no habría nadie que pudiera vencerlo. El príncipe rodó los ojos y volvió a invocar a su seidr que también parecía ansioso por mostrar que no por nada era el mago más poderoso de todos los reinos.

Entre la competencia silenciosa entre el capitán y Eren, y los demás tratando de no quedarse muy atrás, lograron derribar a todas las hydras que habían salido vaya a saber de dónde. Eren acabó con la última que quedó, estaba respirando con fuerza debido al esfuerzo que implicaba controlar seidr y al mismo tiempo, tratar de no ser alcanzado por alguna hydra. Incluso estaba sudando, algo que nunca le había pasado en su vida después de que perfeccionara su magia.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a él, cuando levantó la mirada vio a una mujer de facciones finas y cabello y ojos del mismo color avellana. Portaba con orgullo su uniforme de la legión y justo cuando Eren pensó que venía a regañarlo o algo parecido, la muchacha se limitó a darle una sonrisa suave que parecía coincidir con esa aura de inocencia que la rodeaba.

—Tengo que admitir que estuviste increíble.— Le dijo, toda sinceridad genuina.

Eren también sonrió, tenía un agradecimiento en la punta de su lengua, pero otra figura ya se estaba acercando a ellos y exclamó con aburrida voz:

—No lo consientas, Petra— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, en un gesto que a Eren le recordaba mucho al capitán Levi Ackerman.— Apenas se puede comparar con soldados como yo o el capitán Levi.

Eren y la chica llamada Petra fruncieron el ceño en una sinfonía espeluznante, parecía que la chica estaba a punto de decir algo en contra de lo que su compañero había dicho, pero dos figuras más hicieron su aparición.

—No intentes hacerte el rudo, Auruo— Cuestionó uno de los hombres, era alto, rubio y de ojos oscuros.— El elfo mató más hydras hoy, que tú en todo el tiempo que llevas en la legión.

Petra rió y el chico llamado Auruo quizo rebatir eso con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había dicho gran cosa cuando se mordió la lengua, haciéndola sangrar un poco. Tanto el hombre rubio, como Petra comenzaron a regañar al hombre que ahora se retorcía en el piso con demasiado dolor; el príncipe miró toda la escena con extrañeza, preguntándose si realmente estos soldados eran la élite de la legión de Habusimbel.

El otro hombre moreno que se había mantenido apartado de todo el barullo, volteó a ver a Eren, sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad pero no preguntó, ni hizo ningún comentario sobre la naturaleza élfica de Eren. En cambio suspiró con desgano y pareció avergonzado cuando admitió:

—Este es el escuadrón de operaciones especiales que lidera el capitán Levi— Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando en dirección de la única chica del grupo.— Ella es Petra Ral, el idiota que mordió su propia lengua es Auruo Brossard, el rubio es Erd Gin y yo soy Gunther Schultz.

—Un placer, Gunther Schultz— Eren asintió.— Yo soy Eren.

—Lo sé— Exclamó el hombre, haciendo que Eren arqueara ligeramente las cejas.— Eren, príncipe de Nórdian. El capitán Levi nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

El príncipe de alguna forma pensó en lo peor, sabía que Levi Ackerman lo odiaba, ya podía imaginar la clase de cosas horribles que les había dicho a sus subordinados. Él, desde luego, no pensaba desmentir nada en caso de que se lo hicieran evidente, esa era la impresión que el capitán tendría de él y sería simplemente grosero contradecir al hombre. A fin de cuentas, cada quien vivía en sus propias impresiones y eso no las hacía menos ciertas, sólo era la forma en que se percibía al mundo.

Pero lo que Gunther Schultz dijo a continuación, dejó completamente sin palabras al elfo que una vez, había sabido encantar a la gente con ellas.

—Dijo que eras formidable— Aseguró Gunther Schultz, ladeó un poco el cuello para examinar un poco más a Eren.— También dijo que tu magia era increíble. Para que el capitán diga esas cosas... bueno, realmente debiste haberlo impresionado mucho.

Eren recordó el día que había estado en su celda enviando a un mensajero mágico con su madre y hermana, recordó la forma en que los ojos de Levi habían brillado ante la libélula que batió sus alas y se fue volando. Como después de todo, sus ojos aún permanecieron en las chispas de magia que se arremolinaban en sus dedos hasta que desaparecieron. El elfo en realidad no entendía, ¿cómo podías halagar a alguien y al mismo tiempo odiarlo? No tenía sentido, de hecho, Levi Ackerman tampoco lo tenía. Eso alentó aún más la curiosidad de Eren por el hombre.

—No le digas esas cosas— Exclamó de pronto Auruo Brossard, ya parecía compuesto de su incidente.— Creo que el capitán simplemente exageró, su magia no es tan impresionante.

Petra resopló y puso una mueca que delataba lo irritada que se sentía por el comportamiento de su compañero.

—Deja de tratar de imitar al capitán, es patético— Dijo con aburrimiento, luego agregó:— Además, no es algo que él diría.

Auruo Brossard estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo abrir la boca cuando Levi Ackerman ya los estaba llamando para que reanudaran su camino hacia la barrera mágica. Todos obedecieron rápidamente, pero Petra fue la única que se quedó atrás con Eren, mirando al capitán con soñadores ojos que gritaban enamoramiento por todas partes; el príncipe enarcó una ceja.

—Parece que aquí todos aprecian mucho al capitán Levi Ackerman.

—Es natural— La chica sonrió y encogió los hombros con sencillez.— Después de todo, es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, nuestra _última esperanza_.

Petra se encaminó hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo de la legión, pero Eren se quedó de pie allí, observando con sorprendidos ojos al hombre pálido y de cabellos oscuros. Todo este tiempo había pensado que Erwin Smith debía ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y decir que no estaba un poco conmocionado ante el giro de los acontecimientos, sería mentira. Levi Ackerman volteó a verlo, frunció el ceño y gritó desde su lugar:

—Oye, tú también date prisa y mueve el culo hacia acá.

En verdad, realmente sorprendente.

* * *

La barrera mágica parecía tener un hechizo de ocultamiento, pues a simple vista no se veía, aunque sí que podía ser percibida. Los humanos, en sus numerosos intentos fallidos de cruzarla, ya parecían saber con exactitud en dónde debía estar; todos voltearon a ver con expectación a Eren cuando éste bajó de su corcel y dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia donde podía sentir a toda esa magia acumulándose.

Sus manos brillaron con el dorado seidr y empezó a conjurar un hechizo que revelaría cualquier cosa que estuviera oculta de su mirada. Su magia se expandió, haciendo que Petra y Hanji ahogaran jadeos llenos de sorpresa, la magia hizo su camino hasta que finalmente reveló la barrera mágica. Eren vio con horrorizados y confundidos ojos, que la barrera, en realidad era verde como lo decían los pergaminos de Hanji. Verde y no dorada como sus libros de magia pregonaban.

Su magia se extendió por la barrera, él podía ver con claridad los hilos de magia fuertemente trenzados para que no pudieran ser destruidos. Cada nudo, cada hilo mágico ligeramente suelto, él podía verlo todo. También podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza las palabras que maldecían a la barrera hace siglos atrás, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que esto no era magia de usuarios mágicos comunes y corrientes, éste era seidr de medusas. Un encantamiento que había sido lanzado para atrapar a los humanos en la barrera.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, todos los humanos veían con enormes ojos la barrera verde que había permanecido invisible para sus ojos. Erwin Smith fue el primero en notar la mueca pensativa de Eren, quien nuevamente había dirigido su atención al especie de domo mágico que los estaba apresando.

—¿Qué encontraste?— Preguntó el comandante, dirigiéndose a Eren.

—Ésta barrera mágica no fue hecha por mis ancestros, ni por otro mago conocido— Explicó, haciendo que todos enfocaran su atención en él.— De hecho, lo que ven, es magia de medusas. Y es muy compleja, ya que fue lanzada para mantener sólo a los humanos en ella.

—¿Por qué las medusas se molestaría en hacer algo así?— Cuestionó Erd Gin, mirando la barrera con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé— Admitió el príncipe, ahora sintiendo que había algo aquí que no estaba encajado, porque ¿Y la barrera mágica dorada en dónde estaba? ¿Habido sido falsa? Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a decir:— Pero yo no podría derribarla sólo con mi briosa magia. O lo que es lo mismo, yo no tengo poder alguno sobre está barrera mágica.

Levi Ackerman descendió de su corcel y dio varios pasos hacia Eren, su ceño fruncido y su mirada determinada y amenazante cuando le cuestionó con impaciencia al príncipe:

—Entonces, ¿cómo diablos lograste atravesarla?

—Porque fue pensada para los humanos, no criaturas mágicas— Las manos de Eren dejaron de brillar con el dorado de su magia y agregó:— Cuando la revisé con mi magia, mi seidr logró atraversar la barrera sin problema alguno. O lo que es igual, la muralla no presenta resistencia alguna ante la magia, eso podría explicar por qué logré atravesarla cuando llegué aquí.

Levi Ackerman no dijo nada entonces, Eren simplemente se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, claro que el bosque le parecía demasiado familiar. Los árboles en esta parte del bosque estaban podridos y secos, el pasto era amarillento, el lodo era espeso y ninguna flor o animal —además de las hydras— se divisaba por ninguna parte. Estaba suponiendo que las medusas debían vivir al otro lado de la muralla y que por lo tanto, la muralla dorada debía estar en donde empezaba la putrefacción del bosque.

Y era bien sabido que los humanos habían levantado su ciudad en la parte más sana de Los Pantanos del Sur. La barrera verde rodeaba únicamente a Habusimbel, no a sus alrededores, entonces tendría más sentido que la muralla dorada fuera más grande que ésta e iniciara justo después de donde terminaba La Colina de los Siete Pueblos. Lo que llevaba al príncipe a la teoría de que habían dos murallas, aunque Eren no acababa de entender por qué las medusas lanzarían una de ellas contra los humanos, los que habían sido sus aliados en el pasado.

—Pero entonces, si la barrera no se resiste a la magia— Comenzó Erwin Smith, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Eren.— ¿No puedes sólo derribarla con tu magia?

—Me temo que no, una cosa es atravesarla y otra derrumbarla— Hizo una mueca, porque aunque lo intentara, la magia de las medusas era demasiado fuerte para su seidr, pero quizá...— Creo que hay otra manera, no obstante.

—¿Cuál?— Cuestionó Hanji con la esperanza nuevamente renovada.

—Hay un hechizo de anulación que podría funcionar— Hizo una breve pausa y luego agregó:— A pesar de que es un hechizo muy básico que se les enseña a los usuarios de magia cuando son principiantes es muy poderoso, más que cualquier magia. Sin embargo, para llevarlo a cabo...

No completó su frase, en su lugar, guardó todas sus divagaciones para sí mismo. Tratando de recordar qué se necesitaba para llevar a cabo el hechizo; aunque era un hechizo sencillo, lo cierto era que Eren nunca había querido aprenderlo. En su arrogancia, había considerado que tales hechizos serían algo que él nunca llevaría a cabo. Se centró más bien en todos los hechizos defensivos y de ataque, un poco de sanación y vinculación, pero eso era todo. Pero los hechizos de anulación y maldición había sido algo que había dejado para después.

_No tan buen mago, después de todo_, pensó con cierto reproche que iba dirigido a sí mismo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había formado un silencio expectante a su alrededor y que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Desde luego, tenía que ser Levi Ackerman el que rompiera la atmósfera especulativa cuando cuestionó:

—¿Qué se necesita?

Eren parpadeó un par de veces para despabilar.

—El pergamino de hechizos de Reyhan Yilmaz— Respondió rápidamente.— Pero cuando los siete linajes desaparecieron, el pergamino se partió en cuatro partes que fueron distribuidas por los cuatro reinos mágicos, para mantener los hechizos más poderosos alejados de magos mal intencionados.

—Entonces...— Levi comenzó ante los jadeos de su equipo, su mirada puesta totalmente en la barrera.— ¿Estás insinuando que necesitas salir de la barrera para poder buscar ese dichoso pergamino?

Cuando Eren asintió, como si de un segundo instinto se tratara, todos los humanos entrecerraron los ojos con sospecha. El príncipe ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar qué estaba pasando por sus cabezas, pues la respuesta parecía ser muy obvia; así que soltó un largo suspiro y miró con seriedad a todos.

—No estoy diciendo que debo ir solo, puedo llevar a la persona con la que hice la vinculación de sangre para que me escolte— Sus ojos verdes fueron directamente hacia Levi, que parecía sorprendido ante la idea de que pudiera salir más allá de las murallas.— No podemos engañar a la magia, pero podemos contrarrestarla. Le prestaré la mitad de mi seidr para que logré cruzar sin problema alguno.

Entonces Hanji, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, analizando toda la información que recibía por parte del elfo, de pronto habló.

—Tiene sentido, sí— Divagó un poco para sí misma, pero luego se dirigió a todos los humanos presentes— La barrera fue creada para los seres no mágicos, o sea, todos nosotros. Si Eren le presta un poco de su seidr a Levi, éste técnicamente sería un usuario de magia, por lo que la barrera lo dejaría salir sin riesgo alguno— Ahora su mirada castaña fue a dar con Eren, ella estaba demasiado orgullosa de sí misma cuando le cuestionó:— ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Sí?

Eren asintió, aliviado de la que mujer pudiera explicar los términos de la magia de forma sencilla. No obstante, esta vez fue Erwin Smith quien habló.

—¿Y no sería más sencillo que hicieras lo mismo con toda la gente de Habusimbel?— Enarcó una espesa ceja rubia.— ¿Darles de tu seidr?

—No es tan sencillo como eso. El seidr es como un músculo, estira demasiado ese musculo y terminarás dañándolo de forma irreparable— Explicó pacientemente el príncipe.— Además, el seidr tiene vida propia, no sólo él necesita adaptarse a un nuevo recipiente, en éste caso el capitán, sino que Levi Ackerman tiene que adaptarse a él.

»Se tiene que tener un entrenamiento previo del seidr antes de transferirlo, por parte de los involucrados. Eso puede llevar días, semanas, meses o años, dependiendo de la compatibilidad que el mago tenga con el recipiente. E incluso cuando se lleva años con el entrenamiento, puede terminar fatal para ambas partes. El seidr no es algo que se pueda transferir a cualquier persona así porque sí. La magia tiene limites también, como puedes ver.

Finalmente terminó de explicar, Erwin Smith hizo una mueca pero terminó aceptando a regañadientes lo que se le acababa de decir. Hanji por otro lado, parecía estar tomando notas mentales de toda la información que llegaba a su cerebro, uno tenía que ser precavido con asuntos de esta magnitud. Era posible que en un futuro se pudieran llegar a ocupar.

Levi Ackerman, quien había estado tan distante y pensativo, sin tratar de contradecir a cada momento al elfo, de repente levantó la mirada llena de determinación y observó a Eren con la misma ferocidad con la que una vez, Eren había prometido cuidar de su reino. Dio un par de pasos cerca del príncipe, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los contrarios, verde que se mezcla con el gris y forma un caleidoscopio de mundos turquesas y brillantes estrellas plateadas que órbitan a su alrededor.

Por primera vez, esos ojos grises no miraron a Eren con desprecio, ellos realmente lo veían como su _última esperanza_ a la que se estaba aferrando con uñas y dientes. El príncipe contuvo la respiración, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser la vida de Levi Ackerman si éste se aferraba de esa forma a las cosas que le dieran la más mínima insignificancia de esperanza, de luz.

Eren _Cazador de Lobos_ había cargado desde pequeñito con la responsabilidad que traía haber nacido para llevar puesta la corona de Nórdian sobre su cabeza. Saber que tanta gente dependería de él en un futuro y que debía ser muy cuidadoso para no defraudarlos; nada de eso lo había preparado para esto, este peso aún más grande de saber que no sólo Levi Ackerman estaba poniendo sus esperanzas en él, sino Hanji también. Erwin Smith, Petra, Gunther Schultz... la legión entera de Habusimbel.

—Sin importar qué haga falta, estoy en esto— Le dijo con firme Levi Ackerman, sus ojos brillando con algo que Eren no pudo identificar por completo.— Dime, ¿tú también lo estás?

No supo por qué, pero de pronto, no podía apartar los ojos de Levi Ackerman. De su rostro de facciones delicadas y de lo peligrosos que lucían sus fríos ojos grises cuando estaban decididos a todo o nada. _Pudo pasar una hora, dos horas, tres, cuatro... o simplemente una fracción de segundo, él no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que el pequeño joven de cabellos negros y facciones delgadas, lo estaba mirando a él.* _

Lo único que el verde parecía conocer en ese momento era al gris que se desangraba en esos ojos tan peligrosos, tan confiables. Ciertamente, esta no era ni siquiera la segunda vez que ellos se miraban, pero era la primera vez que se veían realmente, sin todos esos prejuicios y marcadas diferencias. Se observaban y lo hacían a través de la claridad de un mar turquesa, forjando ese conocimiento limpio y puro con el gris del acero real. Sus destinos ahora estaban sellados por todo lo que valía, porque el verde en los ojos de Eren, por fin había conocido al gris en los ojos de Levi. Y se contarían miles de historias sobre como el verde siempre encontraría al gris a donde sea que éste fuera.

Entonces, ante la atenta y conmocionada mirada de todos —excepto de Erwin Smith, ya sabes, él de alguna manera parece saberlo todo—, Eren golpeó su pecho con el puño cerrado, en esa parte donde se encontraba su corazón latiendo. Una promesa noble entre los suyos que aseguraba que sin importar qué, una promesa que se hace con el corazón jamás será rota.

El príncipe ni siquiera tuvo que explicar lo que ese gesto significaba, de hecho, Levi de alguna forma parecía entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras. Un rizo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Eren pensó que después de todo, esto terminaría valiendo la pena.

* * *

**Nota 1. *** Cita sacada de **_Querido Levi_,** capitulo uno; _Lluvia, sol y luna._

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Yo pasó por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic, esperando de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado. De momento, no hay mucho que agregar, así que todo lo que puedo decir es muchas gracias a las bellas personitas que siempre leen, comentan y votan, eso siempre me anima demasiado a continuar con las actualizaciones semanales de este fanfic y After life. Así que bueno, si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo próximamente. _

_¡Saluditos! _

_P.d: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Realmente me gustaría saberlo, eso siempre es el combustible que da energía al dragón para continuar batiendo sus alas y seguir adelante con la aventura, ja. _

Love you 3000, Dragón.🌹🐉


	8. Color azul metálico

**Color azul metálico: Siempre es así al anochecer**

"_Las sillas están juntas, hablamos durante toda la noche. _

_Éste pequeño lugar no está mal, confío en que podamos llevarnos bien..."_

So Ist Es Immer, Benjamin Anderson y Hiroyuki Sawano

* * *

_*Letras en cursiva representan recuerdos. _

**[Levi. A]**

_Corría, tan rápido como podía y aún así... no era suficiente, las pequeñas piedras lastimaban sus pies descalzos pero él no podía detenerse ahora que había conseguido su botín. Abrazó el pan duro entre sus delgaduchos y pálidos brazos con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba; el panadero aún continuaba persiguiéndolo y llamándolo "ladrón", pero Levi hizo caso omiso, necesitaban comer. Necesitaba llevarle el pan a mamá, entonces, quizá despertaría._

_No era tan rápido y lo sabía, corría con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba débil, tenía mucha hambre después de días desde que mamá se había quedado dormida. Pero él de verdad necesitaba llevar el pan, tenía que hacer algo para que despertara, para que se pusiera bien. Así que corrió, pero sus pequeños pies torpes tropezaron y cuando estuvo en el suelo frío y no pudo levantarse y escuchó al panadero acercarse más, simplemente se hizo un pequeño ovillo y abrazó con más fuerza el pan._

_Protegió con su delgado y frágil cuerpo el pan duro que había conseguido hurtar de la panadería, porque era preciso que lo llevara con mamá, pero el panadero no entendía y siguió llamándolo sucio y que debía pagar. Levi no era sucio, porque mamá lo bañaba cada mañana antes de tomar el desayuno, ellos no lo eran, y él tampoco tenía dinero para pagar y pensó que cuando mamá despertara, se iba a sentir muy decepcionada de él._

_El cruel panadero lo alcanzó entonces, Levi sólo apretó muy fuerte los ojos e intentó aguantar mientras sentía las palizas que le estaban dando, la punta del zapato que se clavaba dolorosamente en su espalda y costillas, y los gritos del hombre que seguían llamándolo ladrón e inmundo. Pero él sólo quería llevarle algo de comer a mamá, su mente lo gritaba una y mil veces, desesperada por hacerse escuchar. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser una dolorosa eternidad, el hombre cesó y permitió que Levi se quedara con el pan duro, de todas formas, él no pensaba soltarlo._

_Se levantó con gran esfuerzo, el cuerpo entero le dolía y las piernas le temblaban, a eso debía agregar que su estómago continuaba rugiendo con fuerza, pero esto valdría la pena. Cuando mamá despertara, irían a pagarle a ese cruel hombre y entonces, se retractaría de haber llamado inmundo y ladrón a Levi. Caminó con una ligera cojera hasta el barrio en donde vivía. _

_A la gente no le gustaba ir a esa parte en particular de la ciudad subterránea, decían que ahí sobraban y abundaban los ladrones, los drogadictos y las prostitutas. Levi era demasiado pequeño para entender a qué se refería la gente cuando decían drogadictos o prostitutas, a él le parecía que la gente del barrio en el que vivía eran muy buenas personas. Lo cierto es que era un lugar horrible, había muchas personas sin hogar y las casas comenzaban a venirse abajo de tan vieja y podrida que estaba la madera. _

_No que la ciudad subterránea fuera precisamente bella o pintoresca, nadie podía ser feliz viviendo bajo tierra, sin conocer la luz del sol, la luna o las estrellas. En los días más difíciles, mamá solía contarle historias sobre tierras aún más bellas que estaban más allá de la ciudad de arriba o de las murallas que los mantenían a salvo. Castillos, valientes guerreros, espadas legendarias, hechizos, aventuras y príncipes. _

_Todo un mundo vasto e interesante que Levi sólo podía imaginar de las historias que venían de la ciudad de arriba. Se hablaba de diferentes criaturas mágicas, la belleza de las ninfas, la magia de los duendes y el misticismo de las hadas, o de la inquebrantable lealtad de los faes. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se hacía hincapié a los fieros y poderosos elfos, y como por culpa de ellos los humanos vivían apresados. No obstante, de todas las criaturas, los elfos eran los que más fascinaban a Levi. _

_No sólo eran poderosos y fieros, también se decía que eran sabios e inteligentes, que de todos los reinos, el suyo era el más magnifico que podía existir. Las historias que venían de arriba, contaban que su castillo estaba construido de oro y piedras preciosas, que incluso la vestimenta de los reyes y príncipes estaba tejida con hilos finos de oro y la seda más satinada y suave que podía existir en cualquiera de los reinos. _

_Comparada con las grandezas de la tierra de los elfos... la ciudad subterránea era demasiado deprimente. Sin embargo, Levi imaginaba que su ciudad era el bosque de los Pantanos del sur y que al adentrarse cada vez más en su barrio, estaba un paso más cerca del castillo de Nórdian. Imaginaba que mamá era la reina y que su destartalada y reducida casa era el enorme castillo de oro. Ciertamente, para Levi lo era, su hogar era un lugar en el que estaba a salvo, en el que vivía aventuras fascinantes a través de las historias que mamá le contaba sobre los príncipes de Nórdian. _

_«Los príncipes de Nórdian»_

_Las historias que venían de arriba decían que había dos de ellos, el hermano mayor y el hermano menor. El príncipe mayor se destacaba en todas las historias por ser un noble guerrero valiente, defensor de reinos enteros y que a pesar de todo eso, no estaba destinado a ser rey. Por otro lado, las historias sobre el hermano menor... no eran tan halagadoras, entre su gente se le veía como afeminado por usar un arte de lucha propio de una mujer _—_Levi nunca entendió qué había de malo en saber manipular magia_—_, tramposo incorregible por usar la magia para defenderse en lugar de una espada como los guerreros dignos lo hacían. _

_Así que cada vez que se contaba una historia en donde el príncipe menor terminaba salvando el día de una forma particularmente astuta, Levi volteaba a ver a mamá y preguntaba:_

"—_¿Ganó porque hizo trampa? _

_Mamá sonreía con dulzura y respondía: _

—_Creo que ganó porque era demasiado listo. Un día, cuando crezcas y si eres lo suficientemente observador, puede que llegues a entenderlo."_

_Levi esperaba que cuando mamá despertara, pudiera hablarle más sobre las criaturas mágicas y sobre el príncipe elfo menor. Que ella pudiera explicarle qué era lo que veía en aquel príncipe que Levi y el resto de la gente no podía ver. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a donde su mamá continuaba dormida, intentó mecerla y decirle que había llevado pan para ella, que debía despertar para alimentarse. Sólo que... mamá siguió sin despertar a pesar de los intentos desesperados de Levi. _

_Levi se acurrucó en una esquina, el cabello le había crecido demasiado desde la última vez que mamá lo había cortado. Tenía frío, hambre y miedo y mamá no despertaba, se quedó ahí a esperar entre la oscuridad, el hambre y el miedo latente. Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, la puerta se abrió y una enorme sombra negra se reflejó en el suelo de madera; algunas veces, venían hombres a buscar a mamá y ella solía irse con ellos, Levi esperaba que el hombre que se erguía en la puerta de entrada pudiera hacer algo para que mamá despertara. _

—_¿Kushel?_— _Preguntó el hombre con voz grave, dio un paso hacia adentro y luego arrugó la nariz._— _¿Qué es ese horrible olor? _

_De a poco se fue acercando hacia la cama de mamá, Levi se quedó muy quietecito en su lugar. Mamá le decía que hiciera eso cada vez que un extraño venía a la casa, el hombre de expresiones duras suspiró cuando vio a mamá dormida, se quitó el extraño sombrero de la cabeza y exclamó casi con tristeza: _

—_Te ves horrible. _

_Y Levi quería protestar con todas sus fuerzas, porque su mamá era hermosa. Como las reinas y heroínas de sus historias, pero justo ahora ella estaba muy enferma y por eso necesitaba despertar y comer. Pero él no dijo nada, porque se encontró incapaz de hablar. Luego, el hombre se giró y por primera vez, pareció notar a Levi. Lo miró con aquellos ojos de severidad y otra vez, el hombre suspiró. _

—_Supongo que tú eres Levi_— _Hizo una mueca que parecía ser fastidio y luego dijo:_— _Ya qué, te vienes conmigo. _

_Pero al ver que Levi se había quedado en la misma posición, él mismo se acercó, lo tomó de su delgado brazo y tiró de él casi con rudeza para ponerlo de pie. Quiso llorar, mamá nunca lo había tratado así, siempre fue suave y tierna. El hombre prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la salida, Levi volteó a ver a su mamá, que aún dormía y por primera vez se atrevió a hablar. _

—_¿Pero y mamá? _

—_Niño_— _Gruñó el hombre._— _Tu madre ya no va a despertar._

* * *

_Corría, tan rápido como podía y era más que suficiente, había crecido para ser más rápido, más fuerte y más listo que el resto de las personas que vivían en la horrible ciudad subterránea, ya que en un lugar en donde todo lo que conocías era la miseria, las penumbras, la enfermedad y el dolor, debías ser todo eso para sobrevivir. Ir siempre un paso más adelante que el resto de la gente. _

_Esta vez, su botín ya no consistía en nimiedades como el pan duro de la panadería, ahora que era más mayor, tenía la responsabilidad de hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir y no permitir que el mundo lo consumiera, tal y como había pasado con mamá. No, la que había sido su madre. _

_Ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, porque era fuerte y si era atrapado, podría defenderse sin tener que volver a aguantar palizas. En ese sentido, Keny había hecho un excelente trabajo, transformó a un pequeño niño llorón en un hombre que hacía lo que se tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Esa era la regla número uno cuando Keny lo había tomado bajo tutela a la muerte de su madre. Sobrevivir, y para eso Levi tenía siempre que ir un paso adelante, hacer lo necesario para asegurar su supervivencia. Sin embargo, después de "volverlo un hombrecito", Kenny simplemente se fue como apareció, sin dar explicaciones y dejando a Levi para que sobreviviera con su fuerza y su ingenio. Era verdad que Keny era duro y afilado en sus bordes, pero de alguna forma, eso había hecho que Levi dejara de ser tan suave y blando, y se lo agradecía._

_Levi era un sobreviviente gracias a ello. _

_Así que cuando Keny se fue, Levi continuó con el legado que le había enseñado, aún si eso iba en contra de todos los principios que una vez, Kushel se había esforzado por enseñarle con todas sus fuerzas. En realidad se hizo muy bueno atracando las mercancías que venían de la ciudad de arriba, y cuando el equipo tridimensional llegó a la ciudad subterránea de contrabando, fue uno de los primeros en saberla usar apropiadamente. Durante mucho tiempo fue fácil robar y sobrevivir a ese horrible mundo que sólo conocía desdichas. _

_Y luego... luego llegó él, un soldado que tal vez entraba en sus veinte años cuando Levi apenas tenía doce y él, bueno, él también parecía ser un superviviente, no era como el resto de los soldados de la gendarmería. La forma en como se movía, como miraba, como parecía saberlo todo, saber la forma en que pensaba Levi, porque ambos eran sobrevivientes y eso significaba que cada pequeño truco de Levi había sido descubierto enseguida. _

_Todo se resumió en ese único momento en el que se vieron y hubo un entendimiento silencioso y mutuo. Un fino hilo que los conectaba, Levi nunca entendió por qué el destino habría de poner a Erwin Smith en su camino, ni por qué eran tan iguales. Pero durante un tiempo, estuvo bien con ello, porque entonces, gracias a ser un superviviente en un lugar tan oscuro, él había sido reclutado para formar parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento en la ciudad de arriba. _

_Ciertamente, Habusimbel no era mucho mejor que el hoyo podrido que llamaban "Ciudad Subterránea", pero al menos, él pudo ver un cielo azul, un enorme y brillante sol que cegaba la vista. Las blancas nubes que eran arrastradas por el viento, o cuando la noche caía y la luna salía, blanca, pura y completamente hermosa. Un cielo negro forrado de rutilantes y caprichosas estrellas. El mundo real por fin se mostraba ante sus afilados ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad y él... no pudo evitar querer más. Conocer lo que había al atravesar las barreras mágicas y físicas, saber si aquellos reinos en las historias de su madre eran reales. Qué tan maravillosos podían ser. _

_Desde luego, se le enseñó a odiar a las criaturas mágicas de las historias de su madre y se le dijo que odiarlos era correcto. Levi nunca estuvo convencido del odio, pensaba que había cosas más importantes en qué enfocarse como por ejemplo: la libertad. Explorar todos los reinos, conocer qué otras maravillas estaban ocultas de sus ojos. Levi, incluso si no quería admitirlo, todavía tenía aquellas ansias de saber si las historias que se contaban sobre Nórdian y sus príncipes eran reales. _

_Entonces luchó, no por obligación, no porque quisiera vivir en la ciudad de arriba, no porque tuviera que sobrevivir, sino porque quería ser libre y ver qué otras cosas había allá afuera. De niño imaginaba que tenía grandes aventuras en Venisher, El Bosque Verde o Valkirico; tontamente soñando con la idea de ser un príncipe de Nórdian y poder liberar a la humanidad. Claro que, eran simples sueños, fantasías de un chiquillo que evadía la realidad con historias de aventuras. Ahora sólo se conformaba con acabar con las hydras y derribar los muros. Por eso había decidido fervientemente seguir a Erwin Smith. _

_El hombre era tramposo como sólo él podía, pero siempre sobrevivió porque su inteligencia lo había salvado, no sirve de nada tener fuerza bruta si no tienes un cerebro que guíe todo ese potencial. Erwin Smith tenía ambas, fuerza e inteligencia y sabía como aprovecharlas. Lo que en su niñez Levi había visto como artimañas o trampas, ahora sólo le parecían estrategias brillantes, crudas y crueles, pero brillantes. No, Erwin no era tramposo, era un ser extraordinario y no fue difícil enamorarse y aferrarse a ese brillante rayo de sol. _

_Ahora Levi comprendía la fascinación que su madre guardaba para con el príncipe menor de Nórdian, no parecía ser tan fuerte como el hermano mayor, pero era inteligente e ingenioso, brillante en donde el resto no lo era; __por eso siempre era él quien salvaba el día al final de una desastrosa batalla destinada a fracasar, aún cuando a todos les parecían crueles y tramposos sus métodos. Una parte de él, aún después de todo lo que se le contó de los elfos, también estaba fascinada con aquel príncipe, una parte de él también deseaba poder haberlo conocido para agradecerle por darle los trucos necesarios para sobrevivir. _

* * *

Levi abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Eren apartaba sus manos de donde las tenía puestas, a los costados de su cabeza y apretando ligeramente sus sienes con sus pulgares. Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué había parado a la mitad de éste recuerdo en especifico, pero no pudo decir nada porque los ojos de Eren lo detuvieron, su expresión siempre regia ahora estaba totalmente abierta para Levi. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo pero arrepintiéndose al último segundo; sin embargo, eran sus ojos los que más desconcertaban a Levi. Había una extraña y particular mezcla entre el asombro, la incredulidad y el dolor en ellos.

Pero todo pareció ir demasiado rápido porque aquella mueca dolorosa se fue de la misma manera en la que había venido. El orgulloso príncipe recuperó su postura distante en menos de un par de segundos y desvió la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera el rostro confundido de Levi. Luego Eren se aclaró la garganta, pareciendo tan incomodo cuando habló después de quizá, un par de horas de un _"entrenamiento", _que básicamente consistía en sentarse en medio de la sala de estar de la pequeña casa de Levi y meditar.

La magia funcionaba de maneras muy raras, en lo que a Levi respectaba. El príncipe elfo había hecho mucho hincapié en que la magia era otra parte de él, pero que se movía y sentía de forma independiente a lo que Eren pensara o sintiera, prácticamente tenía vida propia. Y para que Levi pudiera adaptarse a la magia de Eren y funcionar como un recipiente, ésta tendría que simpatizar con él primero, de alguna forma, aceptarlo de la misma forma que aceptaba a Eren. Los recuerdos eran una cosa muy importante, porque a través de ellos se creaba un sentimiento y un vínculo de comprensión y entendimiento entre contenedor y seidr. El seidr se alimentaba de los recuerdos y sentimientos, entre más fuertes y significativos fueran, había una probabilidad aún más alta de que el contenedor y el seidr se adaptaran mutuamente.

Levi había accedido a pagar el precio, porque si lograba llegar a un mutuo entendimiento con Eren y su magia, entonces estarían un paso más cerca de la añorada libertad. La humanidad sería libre, _libre al fin_. Llevaban todo un mes haciendo esto, Eren viniendo a su casa y viendo a través los recuerdos más importantes de Levi, buscando tantos como pudiera y en todo el tiempo en el que llevaban trabajando en mejorar su relación, ésta era la primera que Eren se detenía a la mitad. La primera vez que mostraba tener fibras muy sensibles que no debían tocarse, aunque Levi todavía no sabía qué parte de sus recuerdos las había provocado.

—Yo...— El elfo se aclaró la garganta e intentó ignorar la forma en que sus dedos sacaban pequeñas chispas _verdes_, como el color de sus ojos.— Creo que con eso debería bastar por hoy.

Los ojos de Levi de inmediato cayeron a las manos ligeramente temblorosas de Eren y sus dedos que sacaban chispas de un inusual color verde agua. Pero en cuanto el príncipe pareció notarlo, escondió nerviosamente las manos detrás de su espalda, irguiéndose un poco más y dando esa sensación de falsa intimidación.

—¿Todo está bien?— Preguntó, antes de que el elfo pudiera darle algún pretexto y marcharse demasiado rápido.— ¿Eso es normal? Tu seidr es verde cuando debería...

—Todo está en perfecto orden, capitán— Se apresuró a responder Eren, con fingido desinterés.— A veces estas cosas pasan al entrenar por demasiado tiempo con el seidr.

Se hizo un breve silencio, desde luego que el entendimiento en magia de Levi era casi nulo y no era ni siquiera una criatura mágica, pero era un hombre perspicaz y había estado interactuando con el seidr del príncipe elfo por un mes, así que tenía esta molesta sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, a pesar de que Eren siguiera diciendo que era normal.

—Ahora...— Comenzó Eren, pareciendo completamente incómodo en su propia piel y aparentando que no.— Creo que será mejor que vuelva al Palacio Verde. Descanse por esta tarde, capitán Ackerman.

Levi no permitió ni siquiera que diera medio paso.

—¿Quédate?— Pidió, sorprendiendo al elfo y a sí mismo.— Iré a preparar té negro. Ambos lo necesitamos.

—Muy bien.

Eren asintió, pero a Levi no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto. Él era un príncipe y parte de ello conllevaba toda esa ridícula parte de los modales, la etiqueta y la educación; Hanji le había explicado que del lugar donde venía Eren, era de terrible educación rechazar una invitación formal a tomar el té o algún alimento. Ésta, desde luego, no era una invitación formal porque Levi ni siquiera lo había invitado o preguntado si lo deseaba, le había informado que prepararía té. Pero bueno, él era un príncipe y hay que admitir que había cierto encanto en ello.

Se apresuró en poner a entibiar el agua antes de colocar las hojas, todo mundo sabía que para preparar un té adecuado primero se ponía a entibiar el agua y luego, se le echaban las hojas y se dejaban hervir a punto de ebullición. De esa forma, cuando el aroma impregnaba toda la cocina, Levi sabía que el té estaría listo. Preparó una bandeja con tazas, terrones de azúcar y claro, un poco de leche. Una vez que el té estuvo listo, lo sirvió en su tetera blanca favorita y se dirigió a la sala, en donde Eren ya lo esperaba sentado con la espalda demasiado recta como para que fuera cómodo, en el sillón.

Su mirada siempre tan fría de cualquier sentimiento estaba enfocada en la ventana, mirando los rosales pero sin realmente verlos. Levi se aclaró la garganta y Eren pronto regresó de donde sea que había estado, fuera de Habusimbel, quizá, aún atrapado en los recuerdos de Levi. El capitán colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de estar y luego, titubeó entre sentarse en el solitario sofá o a lado del príncipe. Al final se decidió por lo último, después de todo, él y Eren tenían que llevarse bien si querían que esto funcionara.

Si bien, durante este último mes habían dejado todas las hostilidades atrás, todavía era incómodo estar juntos y ni siquiera llevaban una relación de amistad fuera de su entrenamiento. _Quizá, un mes sea suficiente para empezar a llevarnos bien de verdad, _pensó Levi mientras servía la primer taza de té destinada para el invitado forzado.

—¿Te gusta con leche?

Preguntó a un todavía ausente Eren Cazador de Lobos, quien sólo atinó a parpadear y observarlo con extrañados ojos.

—¿Te ruego me disculpes?

—Tu té— Levi casi suspira cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Eren y explicó:— ¿Lo quieres con leche?

—En casa no tenemos nada llamado leche— El príncipe encogió los hombros.— Supongo que no sé si lo quiero con leche o no.

Otro prolongado silencio se volvió a formar, Levi estaba un poco estupefacto al escuchar que en el reino eterno no tenían leche, ¿cómo era posible que los elfos no tomaran té con leche? Bueno, en primer no debería sorprenderlo, porque entonces, y sólo porque tenía la prueba delante de sus narices, los elfos eran criaturas sumamente raras y particulares. Empezando por su príncipe.

—Bien— Suspiró, _entonces vamos con lo que sigue_.— ¿Cuántos terrones de azúcar?

Pero de verdad, no era novedad que el príncipe volviera a poner esa mueca de confusión de hace unos momentos atrás. Entonces Levi llegó a la increíble conclusión de que en el reino _todos somos demasiado raros eternamente, _tampoco tomaban su té con azúcar. En realidad él volvió a suspirar y tomó una decisión.

—Tomarás tu té con leche y azúcar— Declaró, poniéndole primero un chorrito de leche y luego dos terrones de azúcar; mezclándolo un poco con una cucharita antes de dárselo a Eren.— Te gustará.

El príncipe cogió la taza sin chistar, luego acercó la punta de su nariz al borde de la taza para olisquear el té. Miró a Levi con cierta desconfianza antes de dar el primer sorbo. Al principio su nariz se arrugó, pero conforme su lengua y paladar iban procesando el sabor de un buen té con leche, su semblante fue cambiando a algo más cercano al placer. El príncipe no tardó en dar un segundo sorbo, en el proceso, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus pestañas casi pelirrojas contra la luz del sol rozaran sus mejillas.

Fue todo un espectáculo para la vista de cualquier ser mortal, como Levi, quien todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que un hombre pudiera ser tan... _bonito_ y al mismo tiempo, tan masculino. Tampoco era novedad, cuatro semanas era mucho tiempo y hasta un ciego notaría lo etéreo que era Eren, incluso cuando no pretendía serlo. Pero bueno, todas las criaturas mágicas eran descritas de esa forma, aunque una parte del capitán seguía pensando que no era cosa de que Eren fuera un elfo, sino simplemente era cosa de que era él mismo.

Cuando el príncipe volvió a abrir los ojos, Levi se vio forzado a desviar la mirada y se regañó internamente por tener semejantes pensamientos. Eren podría no ser un enemigo ahora, pero seguía siendo un elfo y además, su corazón parecía desgarrarse ante de la idea de otro que no fuera Erwin Smith.

—Nunca había probado algo igual— Dijo de pronto el príncipe, haciendo que la mirada gris de Levi volviera a enfocarse en él, luego agregó:— En realidad sabe muy bien. Me gustó.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te lo dije.

Entonces, el incómodo silencio volvió, ambos se dedicaron a tomar sus respectivos tés tratando de ser tan silenciosos como podían. Levi miró su reloj, pronto serían las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaría que Hanji pronto traería a Murat a comer y que Eren debía irse. Sabía bien de la fascinación que el niño guardaba hacia Eren, pero era normal. Era un niño humano viendo una criatura mágica del exterior. Y cada noche, sin falta, le pedía a Levi que le hablara sobre Eren y su mundo, aunque él no tenía idea de qué podía contarle; todo lo que hacía era terminar por hablarle de las historias que Kushel le contaba cuando era un niño.

Pensó en ello y cuando menos cuenta se dio, las palabras ya habían abandonado su boca.

—¿Y lo príncipes en las historias de mis recuerdos?

—¿Perdón?— Eren volvió a tener la misma mirada dolorida que cuando terminaron su sesión.

Pero Levi no se inmutó, porque incluso él tenía esa curiosidad por saber qué había sido de los príncipes, ¿acaso uno de ellos era el padre de Eren, o el abuelo?

—Los príncipes... ya sabes, ¿fueron reales? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?— Volvió a preguntar, pero cuando vio el escepticismo en los ojos de Eren, se apresuró en decir:— Es la única historia que me sé de tu pueblo y Murat hace preguntas todo el tiempo.

La mueca de sospecha en el rostro de Eren se borró, él ni siquiera había hablado con Murat ni una sola vez, pero algo dentro de él parecía hacerse blando cuando le mencionaban a Murat o a cualquier otro niño. El príncipe dejó la taza sobre la mesa y pareció pensar algo durante cortos segundos antes de dar una respuesta.

—Oh, bueno— Eren hizo una mueca lastimera que rápidamente ocultó, luego sacó un suspiro tembloroso de su garganta.— El príncipe mayor se queda con el trono y luego él acusa injustamente a su herm... al príncipe menor de traición y ya está, tu historia llega al final. Ya ves, no hay finales felices para el menor de los príncipes.

Las cejas negras de Levi se arquearon hacia arriba, porque desde luego, no era el final que había estado esperando. Y había algo en la historia que de alguna forma, le sonaba terriblemente familiar, aunque en ese momento ya no pudo pensar más en ello porque Murat había entrado haciendo gran escándalo con Hanji haciéndole segunda.

—Es mi señal— El príncipe se colocó de pie, luego inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso y agregó:— Gracias por el té.

Levi ni siquiera pudo responder nada porque Murat ya estaba entrando en la sala y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, mientras gritaba alegremente _"¡Levi, he vuelto!"_. Sus enormes ojos verdes se ensancharon un poco más cuando vio la figura alta y orgullosa de Eren, el elfo le dedicó una sonrisa suave antes de abandonar por completo la sala. El niño jadeó sorprendido y luego tiró del brazo de Levi y dijo:

—¿La próxima vez crees que quiera quedarse a contarme historias?

Levi parpadeó, para nada sorprendido.

—Bueno, no sé— Encogió los hombros y suspiró.— Habrá que preguntar.

* * *

_El castillo no estaba hecho de oro, pero seguía siendo impresionante con sus techos altos y sus enormes ventanales con una increíble vista hacia La Señora de la Montaña. Los largos y anchos pasillos que podían llevarte a lugares misteriosos. La luz anaranjada del sol que entraba por las ventanas y bañaba a los impresionantes salones blancos con su potente luz casi cegadora. Había una increíble paz aquí, un silencio que Levi jamás había sentido, n__ada comparado con el eterno bullicio de Habusimbel._

_Eran extraños los recuerdos de Eren, se sentían tan reales y vivos, llenos de color y sensaciones, y el capitán estaba casi seguro de que si intentaba tocar algo podría sentir su peso y consistencia. En esta sesión, el príncipe había insistido tanto en que Levi viera uno que otro recuerdo suyo, argumentando que esto también beneficiaría al vínculo. No se arrepentía de haber accedido, Nórdian no era como en las historias de su madre, pero aún así era muy impresionante, lo suficiente para arrancarle el aliento al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad; con sus construcciones imponentes y al mismo tiempo elegantes. _

_Toda la ciudad estaba rodeada por un tupido bosque verde y por detrás de ella, una enorme cascada que la custodiaba, en lo alto de un risco se encontraba el castillo blanco, ridículo y totalmente precioso, con todas sus altas torres y amplios balcones. Levi casi podía respirar el aroma de los pinos, sentir el aire fresco del verano y escuchar el tenue rugido de la cascada. De pronto, escuchó pasos haciendo eco en un pasillo demasiado solitario y un elfo apareció, alto, orgulloso y completamente heroico; de forma tétrica le recordó a Eren. Su armadura brillando en plateado contra los débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban por los ventanales, sus ojos de un azul frío y profundo como el mar, su cabello tan rubio que más bien parecía ser plateado. _

_En ese momento, Levi sintió como una gran admiración crecía dentro de él, cálida y tierna; __aunque desde luego, podía decir que aquel sentimiento no era suyo. Pronto y sin saber por qué, relacionó a éste elfo con la palabra "hermano", aunque Levi tampoco tenía hermanos. Entonces, algo a su derecha llamó su atención, una mata castaña de cabellos, una presencia familiar y lo vio. Un pequeño niño, quizá más pequeño de lo que era Murat, su cabello castaño vuelto una total maraña sobre su cabeza. Su piel bronceada y sus ojos... verdes. Éste niño era Eren y él podía sentir todo lo que el recuerdo de éste Eren sentía._

_«__Lo cual era maravilloso, la magia era maravillosa de esta forma.__»_

_Aún así, no parecía ser correcto porque este niño discernía de todo lo que sabía y había visto del príncipe elfo. Su rostro iluminado con una inocente alegría infantil, sus ropas estaban llenas de lodo, pequeñas ramas y hojas anidando en su cabeza, la capa azul rey hecha jirones y sobre su cabeza tampoco había corona alguna. Nada de esto parecía ser digno de un príncipe y mucho menos del príncipe que Levi había aprendido a conocer. _

—_¡Hermano!_— _Levi escuchó que el pequeño Eren exclamaba, para después correr hacia el otro elfo._— _¡Regresaste de tu misión! _

_Sin embargo, aquel que ahora podía reconocer como hermano de Eren, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y puso una mueca desagradable que con el paso del tiempo, el menor de los elfos habría de aprender a imitar. Extendió una mano para poner distancia y eso obligó al niño a detenerse en seco. _

—_No es digno de un príncipe correr de esa forma tan desordenada por los pasillos_— _Exclamó con disgusto el elfo mayor, luego sus ojos azules examinaron a su hermano y agregó antes de irse._— _Además, antes de tocarme primero ve a que te limpien en el harem. La suciedad se pega. _

_El hermano mayor de Eren fingió limpiarse el polvo imaginario de sus ropas y luego se marchó con el mismo paso orgulloso con el que había aparecido. Levi lo vio alejarse un poco más antes de llevar sus ojos al príncipe menor, éste miraba aún a su hermano con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión y mortificación, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron luego en sus ropas blancas y sucias, y pronto Levi sintió esa vergüenza como suya, tanto que comenzó a sentirse indigno de alguna forma. Incomodo en su propia piel. Pensó que nadie nunca debería sentirse de esa forma. _

_Pero estos eran los recuerdos de Eren, esos sentimientos eran suyos y no de Levi. Fugazmente se preguntó si Eren también habría sentido todas sus emociones como suyas cuando vio en los recuerdos de su pasado en la Ciudad Subterránea. _

_Los recuerdos fueron avanzando, el príncipe fue creciendo y la figura de su hermano siguió apareciendo con insistencia en cada uno de sus recuerdos más importantes; un hermano, un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir. En cada uno de ellos seguía habiendo esa admiración desmedida, esos enormes ojos verdes brillantes cada vez que Zeke llegaba de alguna batalla, bañado en el dulce éxito y con ese aire victorioso que no hacía mas que volverlo todavía más dorado, más impresionante ante los ojos de un pequeño niño que creció imitándolo. El otro elfo apenas podía notar esos ojos brillantes o sentir la emoción que emanaba del cuerpo de un pequeño niño elfo que veía llegar a su hermano vivo de una misión. _

_«__¿Tiene Zeke alguna idea de cuánto lo __**ama**__ Eren?__»_

_Pero el príncipe mayor siempre parecía ignorar deliberadamente al niño, poner distancia con él y seguir marcándole lo deshonroso que era que no siguiera los modales y la etiqueta. Quizá, de ahí venía toda esa rigidez en Eren, esa manía por querer lucir perfecto frente a todos, aún cuando ya estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. Y conforme Eren continuó creciendo, los ojos brillantes se volvieron fríos y vacíos, la emoción que antes prácticamente lo hacía vibrar cada vez que veía a su hermano llegar de una misión, ahora sólo era indiferencia propia. El niño se fue, junto con las ropas sucias y la inocencia, en su lugar se quedó esta versión tan cercana del Eren que Levi conocía. _

_Cada vez que Eren y Zeke cruzaban por error caminos en algún corredor del palacio, el príncipe menor ponía una mala cara y forzaba a sus ojos a enfocarse en el libro que estuviera leyendo en ese momento. O cuando los mandaban juntos a una misión y Eren se burlaba con palabras mordaces de la ineptitud de su hermano mayor por haber sido salvado gracias a los trucos de Eren. Sin embargo, cada vez que Zeke seguía su camino en los corredores de palacio sin prestar atención a su hermano menor, cada vez que agitaba la mano en señal despectiva cuando era salvado y sólo se daba la vuelta, Eren volvía a poner esa mirada. _

_Una mirada llena de alivio por ver a su hermano a salvo, dolor y un desgarrador amor que a veces simplemente no podía ocultar. Esa última emoción era difícil de confundir y no importaba lo mucho que Eren se esforzara por ocultarlo, no importaba cuánto gruñía y devolvía las palabras mordaces cada vez que Zeke decía algo particularmente hiriente, el amor que sentía por Zeke seguía siendo un importante pilar en todo lo que componía a Eren. _

_«Debe doler, forzarse a parecer como si odiaras a alguien que en realidad amas tanto», pensó Levi mientras observaba aquellos recuerdos. En ese momento se preguntó cómo sería tener a alguien más, alguien que fuera suyo de la única manera que nadie más podría tener, alguien con quien compartir su infancia. Que estaría ahí para él y con el que pudiera contar sin importar qué. _

_Hanji estaba bastante cerca de ser una hermana, aún si Levi continuamente se quejaba de ella. Pero Zeke tenía lo real y actualmente era prisionero de los humanos sin que a él pareciera afectarle. Aquella emoción, el entusiasmo y el amor desenfrenado que Eren había mostrado por Zeke en su versión más joven e inocente era innegable. Provocó que algo dentro de Levi se torciera dolorosamente de una forma que no había sentido desde que perdió a su madre. Pero le sirvió para darse cuenta de que los príncipe a veces también sufrían y se tenían que esforzar._

* * *

—No dejes que esa actitud arrogante y heroica te engañen— Murmuró Eren cuando apartó las manos de la cabeza de Levi.— Mi hermano es la razón principal por la que terminábamos en problemas la mayoría de las veces. Sabía cómo meterse en problemas, pero no cómo salir de ellos, a menudo tenía que intervenir.

El capitán parpadeó, algo de ésta historia le parecía horriblemente familiar. Dos príncipes, uno todo arrebatos que daban la impresión de ser acciones heroicas. El otro, todo magia e ingenio que daban la sensación de ser sucia trampa; entonces las historias de su madre vinieron a su mente y de inmediato supo que Eren y Zeke eran esos dos príncipes que protagonizaban los cuentos de Kushel.

—Esta historia, tu historia— Comenzó a decir con urgencia.— Es la misma que mi madre me contaba cuando era niño.

Eren asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé.

—Te voy a detener justo allí— Levi frunció el ceño y empezó a hacer cálculos rápidos en su cabeza mientras decía:— Esta historia ha sido contada durante muchas generaciones en la Ciudad Subterránea, eso haría que tú tengas al menos... trecientos años de edad...

Una sonrisa burlona y completamente presumida se formó en los labios del príncipe, en tanto admitía:

—Cuatrocientos veintiún años, para ser exactos.

Levi miró al príncipe con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y entonces todo comenzó a encajar dentro de su cabeza. El acertijo por fin era resuelto, porque ahora tenían sentido tantas cosas, o al menos algunas de ellas. Ahora parecía entender un poco mejor lo que hacía Eren en un lugar como este, los celos de su hermano mayor lo habían enviado hasta acá y se había quedado con el trono de Nórdian. Una realización que cayó como agua helada en pleno invierno golpeó a Levi, porque dentro de todo eso, Eren también acababa de mostrarle aquellas fibras sensibles que eran tan malditamente vulnerables.

No había sentido en esto, desde luego que Levi había aceptado mostrar sus partes más vulnerables para llegar a un fin, ¿pero Eren? Él no tenía necesidad de hacerlo y aún así, había decidido mostrarle esas partes a Levi casi de forma voluntaria.

—No entiendo— Confesó de repente, haciendo que Eren parpadeara.— ¿Por qué querrías enseñarme esto?

—Porque confío en que un día podamos llevarnos bien— El príncipe encogió los hombros.— Además, supongo que ahora tendrás más historias para contarle a Murat.

Por primera vez desde que Levi había visto a Eren, comenzó a sentir que en realidad podían llevarse bien, que de hecho, estaban demasiado cerca de ser... _amigos_. Después de todo, el príncipe había visto lo peor de Levi en su pasado y ahora, Levi también veía algunos pedazos rotos que él se esforzaba por ocultar o volverlos afilados. Vio esta parte tan humana de Eren que jamás creyó que un elfo pudiera tener, lo vio y le pareció fascinante. Él quiso decir que también confiaba en que llegarían a ser buenos amigos, quiso decir algo porque sentía que realmente debía hacerlo, pero él no pudo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi no halló el valor para decir lo que realmente pensaba. En su lugar, simplemente asintió y dijo:

—Hablando de Murat... quizá, un día puedas quedarte a contarle todas esas historias.

Fue el turno de que el príncipe se quedara sin palabras amables, parecía sorprendido de ver que Levi al fin parecía relajarse a su alrededor, de verlo siendo genuinamente amable con él. El propio Levi se sentía sorprendido de con qué facilidad Eren había logrado ganarse su simpatía aún cuando tenía todo en contra para no obtenerla. Aún cuando era un elfo y sus razas parecían separarlos. Muchas de sus diferencias estaban evaporándose y el capitán se dio cuenta de que había más cosas que los unían y que cada vez, eran menos las que los separaban.

Pero pronto Eren se compuso de su aturdimiento y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, en un gesto que le comunicaba a Levi que esta invitación o cualquier otra, ya no parecían incomodarlo nunca más y eso también era nuevo, porque por primera vez, desde que Levi lo conocía, Eren estaba haciendo algo porque realmente quería, no porque la etiqueta y los modales así lo marcaran.

—Me gustaría mucho eso.

Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, como si fuera un secreto que había estado guardando por demasiado tiempo y que ahora, simplemente dejaba ir. _Sí, _pensó Levi, _creo que a mí también me gustaría mucho eso._

* * *

La semana que siguió fue... realmente buena, Eren se quedaba después de cada entrenamiento y le contaba historias a Murat. Levi admitía a regañadientes que era realmente impresionante, no sólo se involucraba la parte oral de un cuento, también había magia. Pequeñas figurillas hechas de magia amenizaban las historias, el seidr dorado de Eren tomaba las más caprichosas formas y deambulaba por toda la sala de Levi, dando vida a las criaturas que les presentaba.

En momentos como ese, Eren era más Eren de lo que nunca había sido. Sonreía con honestidad, dejaba que toda la rigidez y los modales se fueran, quedaba alguien completamente apasionado, lleno de asombro y curiosidad. El niño que miraba a su hermano con enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, por esos pequeños momentos, volvía a asomarse, apenas ahí disimulado. Murat parecía sacar todo eso que estaba demasiado oculto como para ser visto.

Luego, las noches llegaban y Murat se despedía de Eren con aquella reticencia adornada en todo su esplendor de una cara de perro apaleado y Eren siempre se despedía con la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente con nuevas historias. Entonces Murat asentiría de mala gana y una vez que Eren se marchaba, Murat le haría la misma pregunta a Levi:

_—¿Por qué no puede quedarse a vivir con nosotros?_

Y Levi respondería:

_—Porque él vive en el Palacio Verde con Erwin y Hanji. Allí es donde pertenece. _

Murat haría una mueca realmente fea, cruzaría los brazos y terminaría diciendo algo como:

_—Es un elfo, él tampoco pertenece all__í de todos modos. _

Y bueno, eso era tan cierto. Eren pertenecía a Nórdian, a su pueblo, a su precioso castillo y a su corona.

* * *

Entonces, el fatídico día llegó, la fiesta de compromiso de Erwin se estrelló contra Levi como un maldito tren de carga. Había estado tan ocupado en los entrenamientos con Eren, su mente tan dispersa ante la idea de que saldría pronto de esa jaula a la que llamaban Habusimbel que... había olvidado por completo las razones para estar tan enojado todo el tiempo. El Palacio Verde se llenó con el lujo que sólo se le permitía a la nobleza para ocasiones como esta. Las lamparas que parecían tan vivas, los salones llenos de gente importante tanto del ejercito como de la nobleza.

Los ridículos vestidos de colores de las damas y el vino realmente caro y demasiado añejado, porque las uvas eran tan difíciles de cultivar en tierras como ésta. La comida que podría alimentar a todo un pueblo y la alegre música sonando en algún rincón de la cabeza de Levi. Incluso él mismo estaba con sus mejores galas y no entendía por qué debía vestirse tan bien cuando en realidad se sentía demasiado triste. ¿Por qué Erwin lo había obligado a venir, con esos ojos y esa cara? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía él ser tan estúpido?

Él en realidad no prestó atención a nada que no fuera su corazón doliente y medio muerto, brindó sin buenos deseos en él para los novios y tampoco le halló sabor a la comida. En realidad, todo parecía ser ruido a su alrededor, escenas borrosas que pasaban demasiado rápido mientras él sólo podía ver a Erwin del brazo con su prometida, riendo y festejando. Sintió que toda la noche se iba demasiado lento y sabría que mañana sería cien veces peor.

De pronto, sintió ganas de vomitar, porque estar aquí y fingir felicidad cuando en realidad era totalmente infeliz lo asqueaba demasiado. Atravesó el salón de baile a toda prisa, sintiendo que sus pies eran de plomo y que el aire comenzaba a agotarse y el salón de baile a cerrarse alrededor de él, no era un sentimiento nuevo, había sobrevivido de esta forma por un tiempo. Sólo se había calmado cuando llegó Eren con sus entrenamientos ridículos y su fascinante magia y anunciándose como aquel héroe de las historias que Kushel le contaba de pequeño.

No se había dado cuenta de que Eren había estado llenando ese vacío, que había reemplazado todo éste dolor con su magia e ingenio. Pero ahora él estaba aquí, tan solo y sentía que no podría recuperarse de esto, porque Erwin era todo lo que tenía, además de Murat.

El viento frío golpeó su rostro cuando salió al enorme balcón que estaba cubierto por largas enredaderas verdes y se recargó contra él, suspirando pesadamente y dejando entrever lo miserable que en verdad se sentía en ese momento. Pudo haberse quedado ahí, mirando el horizonte nocturno un par de horas o toda una eternidad, el tiempo parecía no avanzar y a él ya realmente no le importaba si mañana las hydras invadían a Habusimbel y morían todos.

_Patético_, _patético_ más allá de toda razón.

Este no podía ser el maldito fin del mundo, pero Levi así lo sentía. No se creía capaz de pararse al día siguiente a lado de Erwin y verlo casarse con alguien más. Él no era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, no podía si estaba a punto de perder a Erwin, fue él quien lo convirtió en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Era por él que lo era.

Él no lo escuchó acercarse, ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar pero de alguna forma, la presencia de Eren comenzaba a hacerse familiar para él, así que cuando el príncipe elfo apareció a su lado, Levi ni siquiera se sobresaltó, aunque tampoco intentó ocultar lo mal que se sentía, en éste doloroso punto de su vida, Eren ya había visto lo peor de él y aún así tenía esa habilidad de simplemente arquear las cejas y preguntar: _"¿Es todo?"_. De reojo lo vio y quizá, bajo otras circunstancias habría pensado en lo ridículo que Eren se veía con sus ropas tradicionales de príncipe de Nórdian y se habría burlado de él. Pero hoy no era ese día.

—¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?— Le cuestionó, aunque no sabía por qué desquitaba su dolor con Eren.— Pues hazlo rápido y luego largo.

Pero Eren no dijo nada, de su boca no salió ni una sola queja o arremetida cruel como las que estaba acostumbrado a darle a su hermano mayor. Sólo se quedó allí en silencio y Levi tuvo que voltear a verlo con cierta desesperación porque realmente quería estar solo, pero cuando sus ojos y los de Eren se encontraron, su propia boca ya no encontró palabras hirientes para alejarlo. Eren volvía a tener aquella expresión que cuando le mostró los recuerdos de su hermano. Honesta y completamente abierta para él.

El príncipe aprovechó esos momentos para negar lentamente con la cabeza y admitir casi con voz suave:

—No vine a burlarme— Encogió los hombros antes de recargarse también sobre el balcón.— Creo que es todo lo contrario.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó Levi, mitad escéptico, mitad curioso.— ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien que sientes que casi te mata?

Eren no respondió, en cambio, su mirada se elevó hacia el cielo. Sólo entonces Levi se percató de lo bonito que era el cielo nocturno esa noche, las estrellas arremolinadas en un cielo azul oscuro y la luna grande y totalmente amarilla imponiéndose en lo alto y la larga mancha purpura cortando un poco la oscuridad, Hanji tal vez diría que en realidad, era un cúmulo de estrellas. Se preguntó por qué sólo notaba las cosas bonitas cuando Eren estaba cerca; quizá era un recordatorio permanente de que allá afuera había cosas igual de bellas y que el príncipe era la prueba de ello.

—Bueno, no sé si realmente fue amor— En medio de todo ese silencio, Eren se animó a responder en un susurro.— Pero sí, sentí que casi me mataba.

El capitán estaba ligeramente sorprendido ante tal confesión porque, bueno, en los recuerdos que vio de Eren jamás apareció alguien más aparte de su hermano. Ni siquiera el rey o la reina de Nórdian, pero quizá se debía a que le había mostrado únicamente esa parte porque estaba bastante relacionada con su madre y las historias que de niño le contaba.

—¿Háblame de eso?

Pidió en un murmuro, las palabras simplemente habían salido con tal facilidad de su boca, quizá porque esa noche no quería ser el único miserable. Tal vez porque saber que incluso los elfos heroicos también podían tener el corazón roto lo hacía sentir mejor. O simplemente, porque éste era Eren y quería saber más al respecto. Para su sorpresa, el príncipe no se negó y asintió suavemente, aunque sus ojos seguían perdidos en alguna estrella distante del cielo.

—Solía decirle Centinela— Soltó el nombre con un suspiro cansado y continuó.— Aunque en realidad ese no era su nombre, jamás habría de saberlo. Para los centinelas... el nombre es una cosa muy importante. El nombre les quita poder cuando sale de los labios adecuados, el nombre es un obsequio muy valioso que sólo guardan para la persona que realmente aman.

»Estuvimos juntos por lo que pareció ser un tiempo suficiente para amar, para sentir aunque sea algo real o que había una oportunidad. Un siglo parecía serlo. Yo de verdad sentí que la amaba, pero un día ella sólo... decidió que no sentía lo mismo y que tampoco deseaba quedarse nunca más.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado después de eso, Eren continuó mirando su estrella y Levi... sólo se quedó allí, observándolo porque de pronto, él le parecía tan honesto, tan lleno de defectos y tan rasgado de todos esos bordes que se esforzaba por hacer parecer afilados. Le pareció simplemente hermoso con sus ojos verdes y se sintió atrapado por ellos. Un siglo debería haber bastado, pero ella, _Centinela_, no se quedó más para ver esos ojos y él se preguntó por que no quiso hacerlo.

Levi sentía que él podría haberse quedado allí para siempre, perdido en esos ojos verdes por siglos enteros y no entendió por qué eso importaba en un momento en el que se suponía que estaba tan triste. Pero debió saber que ese sentimiento tampoco era algo nuevo para él, porque entonces, Eren le había parecido precioso y fascinante desde hace un mes atrás y tal vez, sólo ahora comenzaba a notarlo.

El viento volvió a soplar, sus pies dejaron de sentirse tan pesados y la compañía de Eren se sintió como una bocanada de aire fresco después de haber estado tanto tiempo en un lugar sofocante.

—¿Por qué no quiso quedarse?

Sabía que era una pregunta cruel, una que ni siquiera le correspondía hacer. Pero no pudo evitarlo, el impulso había sido ese, querer preguntar y obtener respuestas. Nunca era suficiente para Levi, siempre había algo que quería saber sobre Eren y la noche parecía ser demasiado larga para ser desperdiciada, entonces...

—Por primera vez... ella se enamoró— Eren ahora apartó la mirada de la estrella rojiza que había mantenido cautiva su atención.— Se enamoró de un mortal de otro mundo, de otro tiempo. De otra realidad. Lo cual... fue completamente estúpido.

Levi frunció el ceño, sintiendo cierto enojo que se arremolinaba en su pecho.

—Sé que piensas que somos inferiores— Confrontó al príncipe, sintiéndose especialmente herido ante el comentario de Eren y sin saber bien por qué.— Sí, los humanos tenemos vidas cortas y somos débiles en comparación con tu especie, ¿pero no es eso lo que nos hace especiales? ¿Dejar huellas tan grandes aún después de habernos ido? ¿Ser débiles y aún así nunca rendirnos?

Eren colocó una sonrisa que parecía guardar los secretos del universo. Eso hizo que parte del enojo de Levi aflorara, pero antes de que las cosas pudieran empeorar, Eren negó suavemente con la cabeza y dijo:

—Lo estás malinterpretando, ¿por qué los humanos siempre sacan conclusiones apresuradas?— El príncipe soltó una carcajada ante la clara confusión de Levi, sin embargo, pronto agregó:— Es estúpido porque somos una especie longeva, estamos diseñados para _amar_ a una sola pareja. No somos como los humanos, los corazones rotos siempre son más difíciles de curar, así que perder eso... a nuestro compañero es simplemente horrible. Te quema y te retuerce de revés y nunca te recuperas de eso, el dolor es permanente.

Levi apartó la vista del rostro de Eren y pensó en ello. Eren de alguna forma había perdido a la que pensó que era su compañera definitiva y parecía que ese dolor no se iba. Los elfos envejecían lento, se enamoraban lento y era aún más lento recuperarse de un corazón roto. Levi ni siquiera podía imaginar cuánto amor debía haber en Eren por dejar ir a la persona que amaba para que ella pudiera ser feliz con alguien más, ni cuánto dolor vendría multiplicado después, _porque su especie estaba destinada a amar una sola vez_.

—No entiendo— El capitán negó con la cabeza y agregó:— ¿Por qué molestarte en decirme esto, ésta debilidad?

—Porque somos compañeros de misión— Dijo entonces el príncipe.— Porque somos... amigos.

Lo último fue casi un murmuro suave, Eren ni siquiera estaba mirando a Levi, sólo se quedó allí y lo dijo sin más. Levi casi quería quedarse allí también, toda la noche, sólo queriendo seguir escuchándolo. Era imposible que sólo un mes hubiera bastado para ganarse esto, una confesión de cuán profundo puede amar un elfo. De que tan rápido podían ofrecer su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio. Levi Ackerman —no por primera vez—, se preguntó por qué los humanos debían odiar a los elfos. Eren lo hacía parecer tan absurdo.

—¿Y crees que pueda superar un corazón roto?— Levi lamió sus labios en señal inequívoca de nervios.— ¿Cómo tú lo superaste?

Eren pareció sorprendido al principio, sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia arriba y sus labios entreabiertos. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa y eso también... fue nuevo. Eren siempre quería parecer pulcro y sereno, después de todo, era un príncipe y ese era uno de sus tantos deberes.

—No— Admitió de pronto, haciendo que Levi casi se atragantara con su propia lengua.— No eres como yo. Eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, sería simplemente indigno si no lo superaras.

El elfo palmeó su espalda en un gesto que había imitado de Hanji. Un gesto que transmitía entusiasmo, ánimos y buenos deseos, según la propia Hanji. Levi nuevamente se quedó con ganas de decir algo, lo que fuera para mantener ese cálido e inexplicable momento, pero no pudo porque Eren ya había dado media vuelta y se estaba marchando. Sus manos escondidas en su detrás de su espalda, dándole aquel porte de seguridad y tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Mientras Levi lo vio marcharse, comprendió por qué Eren decía que los elfos no eran como los humanos que pueden recuperarse rápidamente de un corazón roto. Porque en ese momento de claridad, su moribundo corazón volvió a dar nuevos latidos de vida.

* * *

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
